Stir of Echoes
by Becki
Summary: Murdock and lover story. IT'S FINISHED! IT'S FINISHED! Star crossed lovers lost in time are reunited - but not without the usual a-team peril!
1. The Past is Never Far

STIR OF ECHOES   
  
By Becki  
  
Summary: Sequel to We'll Never Know. The stars straighten out. But there's something standing in the way of their happiness. Kate's past. This could probably stand alone but I'd advise you to read We'll Never Know so you get an idea of who Kate is.  
  
Rating: G - it's a little sad if you're the sappy type.  
  
Comments: Well, here's my second fan fic I've downloaded. Hope you like it. It's a little different from the first in how it's written, it was an idea I already had which I altered to fit this storyline. Comments would be very helpful to find out if this is what people like.  
Disclaimer: A-Team aren't mine. The Omega Defence is from the film True Lies - I couldn't think of a better name so thank you to the writers of that film. There's a couple of songs in this - There You'll Be by Faith Hill and I Saw You Today by Bobby Braddock. Once again there's little so you know where they start and end. I had done them in purple but it doesn't do colour. Pshaw!  
  
PS. I've put Dr. Richter's first name as Adam but I don't know if it is or not. Someone else had used the name and I couldn't remember if they'd ever mentioned it in an episode, so if you know different please let me know. Cheers.  
  
PART ONE - The Past is Never Far.  
  
She walked through the door and stopped, looking around. The warehouse looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. She walked across - her footsteps echoing deathly around the large building. She could hear the familiar sound of whistling but she couldn't remember where she had heard the tune before. She headed towards the faint light coming from under the door to the office. Before she could reach it, the door opened and light flooded the area where she stood, blinding her.  
  
He was standing infront of her. She couldn't see his face, only a silhouette and she lifted her hand up to shield her eyes from the light. He raised his arm and the glimmer of metal caught her eyes. She knew what was coming but she was frozen to the spot - she couldn't move. She heard it before she felt it. It echoed around her head, then she felt the bullets rip through her flesh - in her thigh, shoulder and side - forcing her backwards, but she managed to keep her footing. Her glazed, wide eyes stared at him as he smirked at the fear he saw. She felt her legs give from under her as she heard a distant scream and realised it was her voice. She jerked -  
  
- And sat bolt upright. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead as she tried to catch her breath. The scream from her throat had awoken her - thank goodness. She laid down and closed her eyes, relieved that it was just a dream. When she had calmed, she leaned over and looked at her clock. It was 6.45. She only had 15 more minutes before her alarm went off. She decided that she'd had enough sleep for one night so she got up and turned her alarm off.  
  
Just routine work today, she told herself as she took a shower and got changed. But that wasn't it...the work was fine...it was where she would be going...'he' was there...  
  
She really wasn't sure what to do...what to say...if - no - when...she saw him...and he saw her...what would he do? What would he say? Would they just stand there...staring at each other...with that awkward silence crashing around them...? So many times she had been so sure she could talk to him...she had so many questions...but now...she didn't think she could. Maybe she could just forget about going...?  
  
She shook her head and sipped her coffee, looking at her notes on the table. She'd had this question before. And she knew the answer. She had to go. She had no choice. It was her only lead and she had to use it, or that was it, that was the end of the road.  
  
No, she couldn't let go. She had to follow this through. All her life she had had this urgency to finish things she started, which had been heightened ever since joining the CIA. She had thought that it had been the best thing she had done to enhance her career - taking it further by going into forensics and investigating for top secret government work.  
  
She laughed with hindsight. What a 'big' mistake. Almost ten months recuperating from the injuries from that last job she had taken on with her partner - and that was after getting out of hospital.  
  
That was when the determination started...the obsession to find who had done that to her. At first her boss and partner had supported and helped her, even though the case wasn't actually active at the time. Then as time went on and she became more and more obsessed, they became worried about her. She wouldn't listen to them and her boss was forced to give her time off saying that she needed more time to get over the trauma of the injury. He'd told her to go home, relax and to not come back until she'd gotten this obsession out of her head and was ready to come back afresh.  
  
She had stormed out - with the information they had already gathered. She wasn't prepared to leave it be so soon. She knew that she would miss the excitement - the adrenaline rush was so exhilarating - she'd only ever heard one to describe it - The Jazz. She had missed it after her injury and she didn't want to go but he had given her no choice.  
  
She'd pored over that information day and night until she had found leads to follow. Most were dead ends. Now, she only had one lead left, the one she had left till last, hoping to never have to use it.  
  
What do you think for a start? Do you like where this story is leading? I wasn't sure...comments please. 


	2. I saw you today

PART TWO - I Saw You Today.  
  
She pulled into the VA car park, parked in the closest free spot and grabbing her bag, she got out. She walked into the building and headed up to the main desk.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The receptionist asked.  
  
"Yes, My name's Kate Kawalski. I have an appointment with Dr. Richter - he's expecting me."  
  
"One moment, please."  
  
The receptionist picked up the phone and dialled an extension. After a short conversation she put the phone back down.  
  
"Dr. Richter will be right down."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kate smiled and wandered away to look out of the window. After a few minutes she heard footsteps approaching from behind and she turned around.  
  
"Kate."  
  
Dr. Richter smiled.  
  
"Adam."  
  
They hugged.  
  
"It's good to see you. How've you been lately?"  
  
He asked her.  
  
"Not so good actually. I've got a favour to ask of you."  
  
"Well, why don't we head up to my office and I'll make some coffee and we can chat."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
She smiled and he led her off.  
  
She'd first met Adam Richter after her last tour in 'Nam. He had worked in that hospital she had gone to afterwards and he'd always been a good friend. He was the only one from her past that knew she was still alive - and that was only because he was asked to help on a higher secretive engagement which involved his talents as a psychologist. Kate had recommended him for the job and he had been a little more that stunned to see her still alive.  
  
She was soon settled into his office, coffee in hand. Dr. Richter took a sip and placed the mug on the deck, then leaned back in the chair, linking his fingers and resting his hands on his stomach. He looked at Kate.  
  
"So, what's the favour."  
  
Kate took a breath.  
  
"I need to chat to one of your patients - Sergeant Michael Donaldson."  
  
Dr. Richter leaned forward.  
  
"You want to 'chat' with Donaldson?"  
  
Kate nodded seriously. Adam sat back in his seat and took a breath himself.  
  
"Maybe you should start at the beginning."  
  
Kate looked down, slightly nervous - something Adam had ever seen before - ever.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's just kinda difficult, that's all."  
  
Her eyes glanced off to the right of him, and out into the gardens.  
  
"Well, talking about it will help."  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. The beginning...right."  
  
She stood, wondered around the office and finally settled down on the window sill.  
  
"Basically about a year ago I was injured - took about ten months to recover and now I'm looking for the group who did this to me. I have one lead - which is Donaldson. Somehow he's connected to them and I want to find out how."  
  
She paused.  
  
"Why do I hear a 'but' here?"  
  
"Thing is...I'm still on sick leave, so this is kind of unofficial."  
  
She gave him a look that said 'please help me with this'. Adam took another deep breath in thought.  
  
"Unofficial?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm sure that I can arrange something. How long would you need?"  
  
She sighed with relief and gave him a smile.  
  
"Thank you. Um...how long? It depends on how quickly I can get the information from him. What's his mental state like?"  
  
"He has good days, bad days. He's usually quite co-operative. I could give you a week. Maybe longer, it depends."  
  
"Thank you, Adam. I owe you one - big time."  
  
"Yeah, well least I could do, for a good friend."  
  
They smiled.  
  
********************  
  
Despite all the distance and time  
And the changes that I have gone through  
You never strayed far from my mind  
And I never stop hoping once more I'll see you  
Out in the garden Murdock looked up from his book. Something familiar was tugging at the back of his mind. That old well known feeling...that 'she' was there. He looked around knowing that he would see no-one. It was quite chilly outside. Autumn had just arrived, the hot summer days long gone. The cold didn't bother Murdock. His jacket was a lot warmer than it looked.  
  
He looked down, back at his book but he couldn't concentrate. The feeling was so strong it was suffocating and he couldn't get her out of his mind..., her dazzling green eyes, here soft touch... her dark blonde hair - he could still imagine the feel of her hair as he ran his fingers through it - so thick and soft...  
  
He looked up into the sky.  
  
I used to wish on a star  
And I used to send up a prayer  
To Heaven where I know you are  
That some day I'd see you up there or somewhere  
  
"What you doing here, Kate? Haunting me? I wish you would...I miss you...you can hear me though, can't you? I'm okay you know...and one day...we'll be together...just not yet...I'm not planning on checking out until I'm old and grey. So until then...maybe you could just stay at the back of my mind, please Hon...?"  
Then I saw you today  
In the backyard at play  
Baby-blue eyes, blond hair in the wind  
She's you all over again  
Although you went away  
I saw you  
I saw you today  
  
He looked back down, but as he did so his eyes caught sight of a figure in a window. She glanced out, then disappeared from sight. His heart jumped into his throat. That presence...the girl he saw...she had the same hair - it was slightly shorter than the woman he once knew...but it was the same.  
  
And she had the same look about her...and he was sure that he had caught a glimpse of green from her eyes...even at that distance...they were unmistakable.  
  
He shook his head...it couldn't have been her...she had died...couple years ago...or had she...? He had heard rumours that it had all been cover up...to keep her safe...but he didn't know what to believe. He couldn't see Kate going into that sort of work...it wasn't her. But who was he to say that. He hadn't seen her for what? 14 odd years? People change...just look at him...he'd been normal, sane when he knew her...  
  
He shook his head again, more violently. He stood shakily. He had to go inside. He had to think about this in private...not out in the open like he was now. And anyhow, he had a meeting soon with the good Doc. 


	3. There You'll Be

PART THREE – There You'll Be  
  
After finishing their coffee and catching up on old times. Dr. Richter took Kate to go and see Donaldson. But first, he had to stop off to see one of his patients. He stopped outside one of the rooms. Kate stopped just down the corridor to look out of the window into the beautiful gardens. Dr. Richter opened the door...  
  
...and a wave rushed over Kate. She swayed and put her hand out onto the sill to steady herself. She'd never felt it so strong. It was as if he was really close to her...closer than ever. She looked up and down the corridor but saw no-one.  
  
It wasn't until she heard Adam's voice that she realised.  
  
"Murdock? Murdock?"  
  
Murdock jolted back into reality and looked up into the face of his Doc.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You okay? Looks as if you'd zoned out for a minute there."  
  
"Oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine...thought I was Billy run out just then...I was so sure I'd tied his lead to the end of the bed. Hey Doc, will you do me a favour when you go. Can you keep an eye out for Billy and bring him back if you see him? I'm sure he'll come back when he's hungry, but he may get lost."  
  
Dr. Richter took a breath.  
  
"Sure Murdock. I just came to tell you I'll be late for our meeting. I'll come and get you when I'm ready."  
  
"Oh, sure thing, Muchacho."  
  
********************  
  
Kate felt her heart thumping hard against her rib cage. He sounded so different...the only thing that gave it away was his voice...so friendly, cheerful – as it always had been...and that word...Muchacho...he'd always used that word...along with that other loving word he'd used on her mostly...Chiquita...she smiled to herself. Kate heard the door shut, and turned around, mask back in place to see Dr. Richter heading towards her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Right then. Back to business."  
  
He led her back down the corridor...the connection getting weaker as she walked away...and they took the elevator to the floor above and he showed her to Donaldson's room.  
  
*********************  
  
Murdock, meanwhile, had laid back down on the bed and was staring up at the ceiling. She'd gone...for now.  
  
He was deep in thought...for a moment the connection was been so strong she could have been in the same room. It was strange...the old feelings. For the past few nights he'd been having dreams of her...he couldn't stop thinking about her...he didn't know why...in 14 years he'd never thought about her so much as he had been this past week...He could always feel her presence, even from across a crowded room – they could always find each other in the middle. He smiled to himself as he though about all the good times they had had together. Just sitting in silence, watching each other...it was never an awkward silence...it was full of electricity...and when they danced – they used to do that a lot...the world would end and they would be as one...dancing among the stars.  
  
He rolled over, and tried to stop the tears falling as he pulled the photo out from under his mattress. It had been taken while they were between their second and third tour. She was sitting on the bench out on the deck of the beach house that Faceman had scammed for them. Hannibal and BA were standing behind and Face and him were sitting either side of her.  
  
Him and Face has their arms around her, Face's over the top of his and he was holding her hand in his lap, their fingers linked...he couldn't tell which were his and which were hers. Hannibal had a hand on Face's shoulder, while BA was standing arms folded with a stern look on his face as usual. Everyone else was smiling.  
  
Murdock gave a slight smile and looked at the other photo behind the first. Kate was standing infront of him, and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. She was leaning back against him, looking relaxed and smiling serenely at the camera. She had her hands resting on his. He was smiling. They were both wearing shorts and while she had a small top on he was wearing a wacky blue Hawaiian style shirt with a white T-shirt underneath. The ocean could be seen behind then, glistening in the sun as was the soft sand underfoot.  
  
Murdock brushed his fingers across her face and sighed. He remembered that picture being taken as well. They had been playing ball on the sand with Face and the others when she had refused to pass it to him. He had ran after her and tackled her, grabbing her around the waist. She gave in after a while and had turned to face him in his arms, that was when Face had shouted 'smile!' and they'd posed. They both still had sand in their hair, and her hair was a mess but Murdock had never seen her look so beautiful.  
  
He failed in his attempt to stop the tears from falling and he silently sobbed with his back to the door.  
  
***********************  
  
Donaldson was sitting on the floor by the window singing at the top of his lungs when they entered. He had his eyes closed and he didn't seem to realise that he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
"Michael? Michael!"  
  
Dr. Richter ended up having to shout to get himself heard. Michael opened his eyes and looked up at him still singing as loud as possible. It wasn't until the verse finished and he stopped singing that Kate heard the background music. The song was playing in the background but Michael was so loud they couldn't hear it.  
  
Kate recognised the song as Runaway by Bon Jovi.  
  
"You have to sing!"  
  
Michael shouted, head nodding in time to the music. Adam turned to Kate.  
  
"I'm afraid if you want to talk to him you'll have to sing first."  
  
Kate gave him a look but joined in the chorus with Dr. Richter.  
  
"Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
  
All those things he couldn't say.  
  
Ooh, she's a little runaway."  
  
Luckily it was the end of the song. Adam gave Kate a look. She could really sing and she grinned at him. The chorus faded and Michael turned it off.  
  
"Michael, this is Kate, Kate's come to talk to you."  
  
"I like you. You can sing – not like him!"  
  
He said looking at Dr. Richter.  
  
"Not many people have as good a voice as you Michael."  
  
Kate said. That immediately got a smile from him, Kate looked at Adam apologetically. He nodded in understanding.  
  
"I'll leave you to it then."  
  
And he left and closed the door on his way out.  
  
"So, you a big fan of Bon Jovi?"  
  
Kate asked. She needed to get him to relax with her. She was desperate to find out what she wanted to know but she knew that if she rushed him then he wouldn't talk to her. She had to get him to trust her.  
  
"Oh Yeah!!! I've met him and everything!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
She very much doubted it but he nodded vigorously.  
  
"They were fantastic! I hear them still playing in my head sometimes, sometimes they annoy me and I just want them to go away, but other times I just put their music on and sing along."  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
"It can be annoying when you get a song stuck in your head. I get that sometimes and usually it's a song I hate!"  
  
She half laughed. He nodded at her, as if in amazement – she understood.  
  
"What's your favourite song?"  
  
"My favourite song? Um...it would have to be...There You'll Be by Faith Hill."  
  
"Oh, that's a nice one. My favourite is..."  
  
But Kate had stopped listening. It had been their song. It had been playing the first time they danced and they had made it theirs.  
  
"Do you like that song?"  
  
She snapped out and looked at him. He hadn't noticed her lapse in concentration luckily.  
  
"It's a good song, yeah, why don't you play it."  
  
He nodded excitedly again and got up, rummaging on the desk to find the tape. Kate half sighed with relief that she hadn't been caught.  
  
*************************  
  
Murdock put the tape into the cassette player and pressed play. Faith Hill's voice came floating out into the air. It was a little fuzzy because it had been played so often but Murdock didn't seem to notice. He laid back down on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face  
  
*************************  
  
"Look what I've found!"  
  
Michael said picking up a tape.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Listen."  
  
He put the tape in and pressed play. Kate closed her eyes.  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
"I thought I had this."  
  
Michael said, but Kate wasn't listening. The world had fallen away and all she could see was his eyes. Shining like stars in the sky.  
  
Murdock sighed. The stars were shining in her eyes, making them look like precious emeralds. He pulled her close.  
  
Kate felt Murdock's arms go around her and she leaned into him.  
  
Michael watched mesmerised at Kate who seemed to be swaying slightly. He was amazed that a song could do that to a person and he suddenly had a real respect for her. Anyone who loved music as much as that had to be good. Feeling like he was spying on something sacred he got up and started to tidy his desk. So many cassettes were thrown all around it with empty boxes.  
  
Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through, ooh I owe so much to you  
  
Murdock felt the tears welling again. He missed her so much. Blinking away tears he looked up at the calendar and suddenly realised why he was thinking of her.  
  
Kate couldn't believe that she hadn't realised it before. Michael's calendar said that the date was August 29th.  
  
Murdock closed his eyes, partly relieved. He thought that he was losing it, not being able to stop thinking about her. Now he knew why. Today was the date when they had first met.  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
He really did feel like she was just there with him. Somehow he knew he had to find out if she really was dead or alive. All this time he had decided that she must have been dead – he really couldn't see Kate doing that sort of work. But thinking of her still being alive...and all these feelings...he just had an inkling that maybe...maybe the rumour were true.  
  
And somehow...she had to see Murdock. She knew that he was probably feeling her presence – he always could...and if her feelings were so strong then his must be just as bad. She couldn't let him suffer, she had to let him know that she was okay. But how did you start a conversation like that? What was she meant to do – just walk up to him and go 'Hey Murdock – remember me? We broke each others hearts and you think I'm dead – but I'm not and here I am.'  
  
God how ridiculous did that sound?  
  
He shook himself out of his thoughts. Where would he even start? If she was alive she could always find him. She would more than likely know where he was if she were in that line of work.  
  
She shook herself out of her thoughts. When the time was right, it would come to her. Right now, she had other things to think about. She opened her eyes to see Michael looking at her. The song was still playing quietly in the background.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She said.  
  
"Nah, don't be. You know I've never seen anyone react like that to a song before."  
  
"It's a very special song."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He asked innocently.  
  
"Because it reminds me of an old friend. Someone I miss very much. Do you have any songs that remind you of old friends?"  
  
Michael looked out into the distance.  
  
"There was one...we sang in 'Nam. I don't remember who sang it and I don't have it but I sometimes sing it."  
  
He took a breath and started to sing quietly.  
  
"Blue skies smiling at me, nothing but blue skies do I see. Blue birds singing a song, nothing but blue birds all day long."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Blue days all of them gone, nothing but blue skies from now on."  
  
Kate finished. Michael stared at her.  
  
"You know it?"  
  
"I used to sing it too. It's a Frank Sinatra song. I have it at home."  
  
"You sang it?"  
  
"I worked in one of the hospital's in 'Nam for a while. I could bring it in if you want?"  
  
"Please – yes! I'd like that."  
  
Kate nodded, then looked up at the clock.  
  
"Oh, lunch time. That went quickly. Would you mind if I came back tomorrow? I'll bring in the cassette."  
  
"I'd like you to come back. I don't get many visitors...and I would like to hear the song again."  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
"Same time?"  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
Kate nodded again, stood up, said goodbye and left. She wasn't a couple feet away when she heard Bon Jovi once again playing incredibly loudly. She laughed.  
  
He was obviously having a very good day, and she hoped that tomorrow she could get him talking about 'Nam a bit more – the song would help.  
  
Cause I always saw in you my light my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
(You were right there for me)  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Murdock heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
He looked up to see an orderly.  
  
"Dr. Richter told me to tell you to meet him in the cafeteria."  
  
Murdock nodded and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
And he wandered off down the corridor. The song was still playing in his head, but he didn't mind. He didn't feel so alone when he heard it.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
Kate could also hear the song still playing in her head. She had to get home for when her partner came around to check on her.  
  
She jumped in the lift and pressed the button for the bottom floor.  
  
Murdock pressed the lift button and waited patiently.  
  
The lift doors opened on the first floor and Kate looked up.  
  
The lift doors opened on his floor and he lifted his baseball cap covered head.  
  
and everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
there you'll be  
  
She looked straight into his warm brown eyes.  
  
He looked straight into those emerald shining eyes.  
  
Their eyes were locked.  
  
They couldn't move  
  
Familiar emotions swept over them like a wave in the warm sun. It made them feel queasy, refreshed and dizzy all at the same time. The world was spinning.  
  
She didn't know what to say. She hadn't planned on meeting him so soon and she opened and closed her mouth.  
  
He stood there stunned. He didn't know what to say. She wasn't dead, she was alive...and she was standing right infront of him. He opened his mouth, then closed it again, no sound escaping his lips.  
  
Before they knew what was happening the doors closed again.  
  
Murdock stared ahead, into space – his head spinning.  
  
Kate stared right through the doors, not noticing the stomach lurching feeling the movement the lift brought. 


	4. Cosmic Collision

Here's part four for you. Comments would be very welcome. I need to know what u all think about this, so I know if where I'm taking it is the right way. Thanks.  
  
1.1.1.1  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 PART FOUR – Cosmic Collision.  
  
Murdock must have been standing there quite a while because the next thing he knew Dr. Richter was standing in front of him.  
  
"Murdock? Murdock, can you hear me?"  
  
Murdock looked up at him. Then looked around. He was sitting down on a seat by the lift and an orderly was standing by Dr. Richter.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you okay? You zoned out again for a while."  
  
Murdock looked down thinking, then back up at his Doctor.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired, that's all. Fell asleep standing up!"  
  
He made a joke out of it. Richter wasn't falling for any of it.  
  
"Come on, lets get you back to your room. We can have a chat there."  
  
Murdock merely nodded and stood up. Dr. Richter followed him back to his room.  
  
*******************  
  
Kate numbly walked out of the lift, down the corridor and out into the car park. She got in her car...and just sat there. God, he looked so good...smelt so good...felt so good...Her legs had turned to jelly the moment she had looked deep into his soul.  
  
She caught herself day dreaming and jerked herself out of it. She couldn't go down that line. She had to think...what was she to do now? She looked at her watch and suddenly realised how late she was. She'd have to figure it out later, right now she had to get home before Steve, her work partner, wondered where she was. She fumbled the key into the ignition. She couldn't stop shaking with the adrenaline rush of seeing him and she took a couple of breaths to calm herself before she turned the engine on.  
  
It took her ten minutes to get home. His car wasn't outside yet and she sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to answer those awkward questions like 'where have you been?' She pulled up into her drive, got out and headed for the front door. Opening it she suddenly felt a presence. Different to the one she'd had all day. This one put all of her systems on alert.  
  
Someone was in the house.  
  
She pulled her gun out of her bag, which she placed on the floor quietly. She then proceeded to carefully, without sound, move slowly down the corridor. It was coming from the kitchen. She reached the door and carefully pushed it open – quite quickly because she knew if it moved slowly then it creaked. There was a man standing by the table with his back to her. He obviously hadn't heard her. She silently walked up behind him and placed the gun to his back.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
She saw him tense. After a moment he spoke.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your touch."  
  
Kate relaxed. It was Steve. She lowered the gun and he turned around.  
  
"Jesus, Steve, What do you think you were doing, breaking into my house like that?"  
  
"I didn't break in. I found your spare key. You'll really have to find somewhere else to hide it, it was too easy."  
  
She snatched the key that he was jangling infront of her.  
  
"And anyway, what were you doing out? You know you should be resting."  
  
"I went out for a drive, that's all. Needed some fresh air."  
  
Steve would have believed her if he hadn't seen the paperwork on the table.  
  
"Really? So, your trip didn't have anything to do with all of these notes you left carelessly on the table?"  
  
And he stepped aside so she could see all of her work. She sighed and looked down. She placed the gun on the table, then headed over to the kettle to turn it on.  
  
"Kate? Talk to me. I'm worried about you. I finally think you're getting over this obsession, then I find all this."  
  
He gestured to the paperwork.  
  
"You know I just can't let this go. I found some leads. We were right, you know. We had to be right. Why would they shoot us?"  
  
"Shoot you, Kate. I wasn't there remember? I was sitting outside in the car."  
  
He looked upset about that.  
  
"Steve, we've talked about this. It wasn't your fault. It was just routine questioning we didn't need any back up – I could've handled it if they hadn't known we were coming...And the only way they could have known that...is if they were there when we were talking about it."  
  
"What; you saying that they've got someone on the inside? Don't be stupid Kate, we know everyone there."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
She said sounding fed up.  
  
"Come on, Kate. Why don't you let this go. I miss you at work, it's no fun."  
  
She gave him a small smile, but kept on talking, that hint of anger and frustration in her voice.  
  
"Well, the way things are going, I will be coming back. I've researched all the leads we had and they've all been dead ends. Coincidence? I've got one more lead. That's where I was today, and that will be a dead end as well. I'm telling you, someone knows and they're covering their tracks – very well."  
  
"Maybe it's for the best."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
She looked a bit annoyed and upset that she was going to have to give it up. Steve knew she hated to give up – to leave it unfinished. He hated that feeling as well. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Look; if I help you with this lead, and it's a dead end, will you give it up?"  
  
"What if it gives us a bigger lead?"  
  
"Then, we'll deal with it if it does. But if what you said is true, then what are the chances?"  
  
"Slim to none…okay...I'll stop."  
  
Impulsively he hugged her. She smiled and returned the hug.  
  
"It'll be good to have you back. I've missed you."  
  
"I don't deserve you."  
  
"I know."  
  
He said matter of fact, then laughed and she half-heartedly hit him, laughing too.  
  
"So, what's this lead?"  
  
She suddenly remembered about the VA...Murdock...  
  
"Kate?"  
  
She snapped out of the trance and looked up at him. She had a sad look in her eyes and Steve got worried.  
  
"Kate, what is it? Kate, you're worrying me now, what's wrong?"  
  
"He saw me. He looked right down into me."  
  
She said staring ahead in disbelief.  
  
"Who? Let's just sit you down a moment."  
  
He lead her to the nearest chair and she sat down.  
  
"I forgot about it for a moment there. Seeing you took my mind off of it."  
  
"Off of what?"  
  
"This lead...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He's a psych patient at the VA."  
  
"Where...'you know who' is?"  
  
Steve knew all about Murdock. Him and Kate had been friends since she'd joined the force – just over 10 years ago. She could never keep anything from him. He knew her better than he knew anyone else. She was so good at hiding her feelings, but he could always see them, he'd told her that it was a gift. It had been about a year after they'd met that he'd found out about Murdock. They were suppose to go to the VA to see a doctor but she had refused to go in. He'd gone in instead and covered for her. But after she had confided in him and told him everything.  
  
"Yeah...I could feel him...it was so strong...I hadn't meant for him to see me yet. I needed some time to work out what to say to him. I knew he could sense me. We always could, so I knew that it would only be a matter of time before I had to talk to him. But...as I was leaving...I was in the lift and it stopped on the first floor...and when the doors opened...he was just standing there...God, he looked so good...but I could see it in his eyes...he looked so shocked – it must have been a shock – he thinks I'm dead and then to suddenly see me standing there..."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"...I didn't do anything. I couldn't do anything. Then before I knew it the doors were closing again to go down to my floor. I couldn't say anything, I tried, nothing would come out."  
  
He sat and watched her for a moment. He could tell that the meeting had both excited and saddened her. Finally, after 14 years, she could see the man she loved, but she was sad because she knew that even if she did talk to him, did see him again, they wouldn't be able to go back to what they had. Steve envied her slightly for the connection she and this Murdock had. Ever since he'd met her he'd always loved her. But it was unrequited.  
  
"Kate, I know you better than I know myself. Go and see him. Talk to him. If you leave this you'll regret it. If this Murdock is who you say he is – the mysterious fourth member of the A-Team, then I have a feeling he probably knows you're still alive and that it was a cover. Put him out of his misery. And yours."  
  
"He knows it's me...he knows I'm alive. Only he could make me feel how I've felt all day...and he knows that feeling he's had could only be me. I can't explain it...it's like...like we're soul mates. We have some sort of star-crossed existence. It sounds crazy I know."  
  
"No, it doesn't. Because that's how you make me feel. Whenever I'm with you, you enchant me. I've always loved you."  
  
He looked down.  
  
"I know you could never feel the same, but you are 'my' soul mate...and I'd know what it would feel like if I lost my best friend. So, go to him. Don't let him feel the way I feel about you...and I still see you every day."  
  
Kate looked at him. It was the first time he had admitted his true feelings for her. Subconsciously she'd always known he'd loved her. But she never wanted to lose the friendship.  
  
"I love you too, Steve. But not like that. I love you like a brother, my best friend. But I love Murdock. I've always loved him...it would have been unfair on you if we'd gotten together because my heart would have always belonged to someone else."  
  
"I know that. That's why you have to go to him. And that's an order. Go."  
  
Kate kissed him on the lips and pulled back, holding his face.  
  
"I really don't deserve you. Thank you for being here for me."  
  
"Yeah, well, go. Before you talk yourself out of it. Go and be happy."  
  
She gave him a fierce hug, jumped up, grabbing her gun and running out she grabbed her bag from the hall. She jumped into her car, gave him a wave and pulled out and drove off down the road. Steve leaned against the porch and sighed. Jean Zheng's statement was so right.  
  
*'You know it's love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness.' Go and be happy, Kate.*  
  
1.1.1.4 **************************  
  
Dr. Richter couldn't get through to Murdock. Something had really affected him and he wouldn't tell him. Richter spent nearly an hour trying to get him to talk and Murdock just kept sticking to his 'must be tired' story. In the end Dr. Richter had to give up and he left Murdock alone to sort it out himself, but he'd told him that if he needed to talk then he knew where his office was.  
  
**************************  
  
Kate wandered down the corridors, the many doors to her left and right becoming a blur. She'd driven round for about half an hour trying to work out what to say to him and finally she felt she had a reasonable speech prepared.  
  
She stopped outside one door, and for a moment didn't think she'd dare to enter. Then she heard Steve in her head.  
  
"Go and be happy, Kate."  
  
She knew that she had to.  
  
She looked through the small window at who was inside. He was sitting with his back to her, looking out the window. She knew that he could sense her. He was sitting upright, military style in the chair that was at the end of his bed. The slight saddened humming she could hear was too heartbreaking as she opened the door. At first he didn't turn, just kept humming. Then, if possible, he froze and stiffened even more, and moved his head slightly. They hadn't been this close since 'Nam...and the connection felt so strong that she felt that it was controlling her...that she couldn't control it.  
  
She reached him, and ran her fingers along the folds of the worn jacket she knew so well, and feared that this was just a dream. That she could wake up at any moment and she would be crying from the pain. His head moved a bit more.  
  
"Don't turn around. Not yet...please."  
  
She begged quietly. Her speech forgotten she just continued to feel the jacket and then she sat down next to him on the edge of the bed feeling down the sleeve. She could smell the leather, the musky smell of Murdock which was making her head reel in it's familiarity.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Murdock said, his voice strained with emotion.  
  
"Please don't. No more, not again. You're gone."  
  
The voice struck Kate's heart with it's sadness, and she drew a deep breath as she turned the pilot gently by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. She felt her pulse quicken as she looked deep into the brown wells.  
  
Then, she reached up and gently brushed her hand down his face making him close his eyes – the way they always had to each other as a sign of their affection, fascinated by the complete familiarity of the pilot, and his eyes as he opened them and they were glazed with tears and were as bright as crystal as he gazed at her, as if this were a dream he would wake up from.  
  
"I told you I would always love you."  
  
Kate said, overwhelmed with emotion as she brushed his face with her fingertips again, starting at his forehead and running down past his nose and over his lips to his chin. He was just as handsome as she always remembered.  
  
After a moment he seemed to come out of his shocked trance and react to her. His eyes opened wide and after a moment he raised his own hand and brushed it down her face.  
  
"Kate...?"  
  
He whispered. And then, so very gently, he embraced her, one hand going around her back to pull her closer, the other running through her hair – just as soft and thick as he remembered. He took in a deep breath of her scent and his own head started to reel with the old feelings returning abruptly and with no warning. Then, suddenly desperate to see her face again, to make sure it was really her, he pulled away and looked into her eyes, the understanding silence filled the room as he watched tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"Kate...it is you."  
  
He caressed her cheek, wiping away the tears. Kate lifted her hands and held Murdock's face, his shattered expression in her hands and she looked down deep into his eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips. Murdock responded, his lips desperate, pulling Kate closer to him. The kiss overpowered them both, drawing them closer, their hearts locked together in this powerful embrace. The stars finally straightening out and meeting.  
  
Then he grabbed at her jacket and pulled her in, hugging her tighter, not ever wanting to let her go. She ran her hands through his hair and then brought her hand down and rested it on the base of his neck. She lifted her head slightly, so that their cheeks were touching and she took in another deep breath – taking in every inch of him.  
  
"I've missed you so much."  
  
She whispered.  
  
"I've always loved you...always."  
  
He whispered back. 


	5. The Things You Choose To Be

1.1.1.1 Here's part five, slightly longer than the others...actually quite a bit longer than the others! Enjoy and please R&R.  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
PART FIVE â€" The Things you Choose to be.  
  
He picked up the pay phone outside the VA and dialled in a number, then waited for an answer.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
A gruff voice answered.  
  
"You told me to ring if Donaldson had any visitors."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The voice said impatiently.  
  
"You were right. She was here. She saw him, now she's with a guy named Murdock, I think they knew each other."  
  
"Thank you. Someone will be round tonight to give you your money."  
  
Then the phone went dead. The man in the white orderly uniform placed the phone back on the hanger and headed back into the VA.  
  
The man on the other end of the line, leaned back in his chair and smiled. She'd never get anything out of Donaldson, he was too screwed up to talk any sense. But just in case he would ring his son and make sure he kept an eye on her at work. He picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
"It's me son. Kawalski's been visiting with Donaldson. Talk with Steve, try and find out if he knows anything but don't get him suspicious. And keep an eye on her when she's there."  
  
"Sure thing, Pap. I won't let you down."  
  
They hung up. The son looked sadly at the phone.  
  
"Why did I ever say I'd help him? "  
  
He said aloud with sadness in his voice. He'd never asked to be involved in anything like this, but with his father being who he was, he really had no choice. Or had he...?  
  
"Help who?"  
  
A voice asked making him jump slightly.  
  
"No-one Steve. How's Kate doing?"  
  
He asked following Steve over to their desks in the office.  
  
********************************  
  
It was quite a while before they'd both got a hold of their emotions. He sat back in his chair and watched her watching him. She was sitting slightly awkwardly on the end of his bed.  
  
"I guess an explanation would be needed."  
  
He didn't say anything for a moment, then he sat forward.  
  
"Kate...I heard you had...had d-died."  
  
He said shakily. Past memories still haunting him.  
  
"Then...you just show up here...I thought I was going crazy...I mean I-I had heard some rumours...that it was a cover up...because you were part of a deep government group, but I never found any evidence â€" which wasn't surprising..."  
  
He seemed to find his voice again, getting over the initial shock.  
  
"How could you let me think you were dead? Kate, I loved you!"  
  
It was obvious that he was trying to control his anger and hurt. This angered Kate herself.  
  
"And I loved you! You were the one who pushed me away, remember?"  
  
"I was going crazy Kate! What was I meant to do! I was trying to protect you!! I couldn't let you see me like that!!!"  
  
He stood up and walked away, trying to keep his emotions in check.  
  
"Protect me?! You hurt me more that I ever thought I could be hurt!!! I would've stood by you no matter what happened!"  
  
"How was I to know that!!! I mean I was losing it!!"  
  
He turned back round, facing her. She stood up.  
  
"I loved you!!! I never thought I could love someone more. Didn't you know that? That's why I could never leave you!!! But when you â€" you said those things i â€" "  
  
Her voice broke. He could see the tears welling up.  
  
"It took everything I had to keep from dying."  
  
She sat back down on the bed looking drawn and pale. The years of emotional pain showing freely along with the last years events. She looked down at the floor. Murdock just stared at her, suddenly realising that she was in just as much pain as he was. For a moment he just stood there...not sure what to do.  
  
"Oh God Kate..."  
  
He whispered. He moved up to her and bent down just infront of her.  
  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't know...I didn't know...I figured that if I tried to make you as mad as possible at me...then you wouldn't care about leaving...Look at me Kate, please."  
  
She had been still staring at the floor.  
  
"Please Kate..."  
  
Finally she lifted her head slightly and looked at him again. Murdock didn't feel comfortable at all. She was doing it again. She was looking inside of his inner self. But he faced her, knowing that he needed to explain honestly.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you...I was blind...I couldn't see that I was causing you so much pain...I was just thinking of myself. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Murdock lowered his head, ashamed with himself. Kate's eyes softened, seeing his own pain behind the mask.  
  
"Murdock...I'm sorry too. I should have stayed...I shouldn't have let you get to me. I knew it was the stress but it hurt so much I couldn't see through my own pain. And when I had to fake my death..."  
  
Once again she looked down as Murdock lifted his head. He wanted to know why exactly she had had to fake her death.  
  
"...I wanted so badly to call you...tell you that I was still alive...especially after seeing you at my funeral...it broke my heart...I kept thinking that maybe we could still...but I couldn't. I would have put your life in danger and I didn't want that."  
  
She had looked up again and they were just looking at each other. Then for what seemed like the tenth time that day he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her in. Kate winced just slightly as his hand pressed down on the wound in her shoulder, but she ignored it. Her hands clutched Murdock's jacket tightly, unwilling to let go, her head buried in Murdock's neck. He could feel her heart thumping against his chest and could feel the silent sobs shaking Kate as he continued to hold her close, and then, unable to keep his own emotions in, he cried tears of happiness, relief, joy and every other unexplainable emotion. A silent forgiveness passed between them. He pulled her tightly in to him after he had stopped his tears and he felt her tense up and wince as his arms pressed again her.  
  
Feeling a little confused he pulled her back, but kept hold of her shoulders tightly. He saw the look of discomfort pass over her face as she moved one of his hands from her shoulder, only relaxing once the grip had loosened.  
  
"What is it? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Before she could stop him he had leaned in and pressed her shoulder gently. The sharp bolt of pain that shot across her face was unmistakable and he pulled her jacket and top down slightly. She didn't fight because it only made the pain worse. He stopped when he saw the bandage covering her shoulder.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
He said gently.  
  
"Just bullet wounds, that's all."  
  
"Wounds? You mean there's more than one?"  
  
He said sounding astonished. He looked her up and down, then pulled her top out of her jeans, immediately seeing the second bandage wrapped around her mid section.  
  
"What happened? Tell me."  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"Not much to tell. I was involved in a botched job and I got shot...but that's old news...it was nearly a year ago."  
  
"So what's with the bandages? Kate, if it was a year ago then they should have healed by now, even I know that."  
  
"So I didn't take the recommended recovery period â€" I had to get back â€" I had to find out who it was that shot me! That's why I'm here. I had to see one of the other patients. He was my only lead."  
  
Murdock looked stunned. He'd seen something that he never thought he could see in her eyes â€" vengeance...and pure cold hatred.  
  
"Kate...you've never been one for revenge...never."  
  
"People change...I've changed."  
  
She took a breath and decided that she had to tell him.  
  
"I work for...well it's an agency run by the government...highly classified."  
  
"How did you get into that?"  
  
He asked incredulously.  
  
"It started about a year after 'Nam. I had been working at a hospital when an agent was brought in with serious injuries. I was the only one that was told of their situation, mainly because one of the agents knew me from somewhere. I'm not sure where â€" I think maybe he knew my father. Anyway, afterwards they asked if I wanted a job in their forensics department â€" well, I jumped at the chance. Better pay, company apartment and car. And over the years I worked my way up to where I am today."  
  
"From where I am, that doesn't look like a very good place. Look at you. You're exhausted, pale, so determined for revenge that you haven't even given yourself enough time to heal."  
  
Kate suddenly jumped up.  
  
"Well â€" what would you know?! Huh?!" She paced away from him, then turned around. "Spending night after night living the same nightmare...wondering through a warehouse in the dark to suddenly be standing infront of a door, that when it opens, floods the whole area in such a bright light that you can't see anything! And then to suddenly see the silhouette of a man." She was staring into space as if he were standing right infront of her â€" the memories plaguing her. "You never see his face...all you see is the gleam of the metal. And the only sound is him laughing at you, until the bangs echoing around drown it out...And the pain..."  
  
She closed her eyes for a moment lost in the torment, then she opens them again.  
  
"The pain never goes away. And it won't until I can find who it was that tried to kill me...and show them what it's like to hurt 'like that'...to wake up every night to your own screams...Oh God â€" Oh God-"  
  
Her hands reached up to her face. Murdock moved quickly over to her and gently pulled her towards him suddenly understanding why she hadn't recovered properly after a whole year. She leaned into him and sobbed into his shirt. He held her and shushed her, rocking her gently back and forth like he used to when she had the other nightmares. Nightmares about the night her parents were killed. Murdock knew she couldn't remember what happened that night, she was only seven. But it still came back to her in her dreams â€" images, sounds, feelings.  
  
*************************************  
  
The van pulled up to the entrance of the block of apartments that was there temporary home.  
  
"Ah, home at last."  
  
Face said, sounding exhausted. The three of them got out of the van and headed for the entrance. Hannibal pulled out a cigar and, biting the end off, he spat it onto the ground.  
  
"I've got to admit, that plan worked out rather well I thought."  
  
"Plan?!" Face answered perplexed. "Hannibal, that was not a plan, that was a complete farce! Piece of cake you told us, gonna go down smooth, Face. Just a couple of goons with toy guns who fancy themselves as pirates, Face. Yeah, in and out, 1, 2, 3, with the girl and the gold. No muss, no fuss. Huh?"  
  
"Right." Hannibal smiled as they entered the lift to their floor.  
  
"Right. Well, we lost our wheels for a while, BA did 20 rounds with Godzilla, you had to walk the plank and were nearly drowned, and a very big and I might say, I lost some ribs and I think my nose is busted. Now, does that sound like a plan that worked well?" Face whined.  
  
"Come on, Lieutenant. We still managed to save the girl, the house 'and' retrieve the gold."  
  
The lift doors opened and Face pulled his key out.  
  
"Yeah well, from now on, Hannibal, Murdock comes with us."  
  
"Not dat fool!"  
  
"Now BA, I know he gets on your nerves, but you've got to admit if he'd been there then we wouldn't have gotten into that much mess, for a start the numbers would have been a bit more equal. 3 against 7 is not my idea of a fun time."  
  
BA turned to Hannibal.  
  
"He's right, Hannibal. The fool's coming with us next time â€" but no flying, or you're a dead man!"  
  
They entered the apartment.  
  
"Fine BA. Next time Murdock comes. But I still think the plan worked well."  
  
Face grabbed a pillow and threw it at the Colonel, who darted out of the way just in time, smiling.  
  
"Your plans never work well, Hannibal. They just work. I bet Murdock's been having the time of his life while we've been away."  
  
*************************************  
  
They were sitting on the bed by this time. She'd managed to control her emotions.  
  
"Sorry. Don't know what came over me."  
  
"Don't be. I'm sorry, I should have known. Feeling better?"  
  
"You know...yeah. I don't think I've ever gotten over that day. I just kept on going, to ease the pain. I never...never..."  
  
"Let it out?"  
  
She nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"You always knew how to get me to open up, the amount of times you kept pushing and pushing until I went over the edge. It always amazed me how you did it, you were the only person who could get me that angry." She stopped and just stared at him. "Murdock, what are you still doing in here?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"I've got time."  
  
He looked up at her.  
  
"Well..."  
  
The door suddenly opened and they both looked up. Dr. Richter was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kate, what are you doing in here?"  
  
He seemed surprised to see her.  
  
"Oh hey Doc," Murdock butted in before she could say anything. "She's an old friend from 'Nam. Why didn't you tell me she was going to be here today?"  
  
"I didn't know that you knew each other. Kate, could I have a word with you, please? About Donaldson?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She turned to Murdock.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She said and walked out of the door.  
  
"What is it, Adam?"  
  
"How do you know Murdock?"  
  
She'd been waiting for a question like that.  
  
"From 'Nam. Don't you remember me telling you that I did a couple of tours over there? Well, the Captain was a patient of mine. Plus the amount of times I saw him flying patients in and out, I got to know him quite well."  
  
"How did you know he was here, anyway?"  
  
Kate took a breath ready to lie to him.  
  
"I didn't until I bumped into him in the corridor. So, I decided to sit and have a chat. I felt a bit guilty actually, I'd noticed in my last tour that the stress seemed to be getting to him, but he managed to hide it. It wasn't until after I'd gone that he cracked. I felt that maybe if I'd have mentioned it, then maybe he wouldn't be here now." Adam nodded. "How is he doing anyway?"  
  
"He has his good days, his bad days. Maybe if he didn't keep breaking out and disappearing for ages then we'd get somewhere."  
  
"Breaking out?"  
  
She asked as if she didn't know.  
  
"Yeah, he likes doing that. But he always comes back. Anyway, actually you may have helped me out a bit here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, I'd just been looking for you, figured you'd gone home. Luckily I came to check on Murdock here, he wasn't doing too good earlier. Anyway, I'm going out of town for a week or so, personal matter. I was going to ask you if you could take over caring for Donaldson but as you know Murdock maybe you could take over his care as well?"  
  
"Sure, no problem. I did owe you."  
  
"Thanks, Kate, you're a life saver!"  
  
He gave her a hug and left her to it. She walked back into Murdock's room and found him sitting quietly on the bed.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Dr. Richter's going away for a week or so, he asked me to take over caring for a couple of his patients, including you."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, so...we'll have plenty of time to talk."  
  
She said seriously. He nodded and was about to say something when he heard a beeping.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Just my beeper." She said taking it out of her pocket. "Damn," she looked up. "I've got to go. Work."  
  
Murdock nodded.  
  
"Sure thing." He got up and gave her a hug. "It's good to finally see you again. I really have missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too. Haven't stopped thinking about you."  
  
She said, pulling away. He hesitated about kissing her, and ended up just giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded and left.  
  
Once outside she took a deep breath. That goodbye had felt awkward. She knew that it was going to take some time before they could get over the past decade without each other. And she knew now that they'd never go back to what they used to have. But this was a start and she felt so much better for finally seeing him, it would be so nice to have him as a friend even if she couldn't have him how she wanted him again. She reached reception and switched her mind back to her work. Her partner had beeped her for some reason. She went up to the desk and asked if she could borrow the phone. Picking it up she rang Steve's mobile.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Steve, what you beep me for?"  
  
"Sorry, urgent. Boss wants to see us. I'm on my way there now. Meet you there?"  
  
"Sure. See you soon."  
  
And they hung up. She marched back to her car, jumped in and headed for work.  
  
*************************************  
  
"You know what, Hannibal? I think we deserve a vacation."  
  
Face said, lowering his paper. Hannibal glanced over at him. The three of them were lounging in the living room of their apartment. They'd been back for only a few hours and Face was already restless.  
  
"You know something, Lieutenant? I think you're absolutely right. We do deserve a vacation. What d'ya say BA?"  
  
"Sounds great to me â€" but no flying!"  
  
"No BA no flying." Hannibal turned back to Face. "Any ideas?"  
  
"How about Crystal Lake, it'll be almost deserted now that summer's coming to an end. But it's still warm enough to be outdoors. "  
  
"Aw man not Crystal Lake!"  
  
"Why not? I mean, yeah things went a little bad last time but what are the chances of it happening again. Huh? I could break Murdock out in a few days and we could be at the lake by the end of the week. I don't think Decker will ever suspect us to go there again, and plus the only reason he knew we were there was because that pretty sheriff called him. She's not likely to do that again, now that she owes us."  
  
"He has a point BA. We could grab some supplies and stay up there for a week or two. It'll give you time to work on the van â€" you know sort out those dents and bullet holes."  
  
"Fine Hannibal. But don't say I didn't warn you if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Right then, it's decided. Thursday, Face, you break Murdock out, and we'll get some supplies. Then we'll be off for a well deserved vacation."  
  
Face smiled at the plan. He was looking forward to spending some time relaxing, plus he would be able to take the pretty sheriff out for dinner like he'd said. He also knew that Murdock would like it. He knew this week was hard for Murdock and he thought it would be a good idea for him to get out.  
  
*************************************  
  
It was only fifteen minutes down the road. She reached it to find Steve waiting outside for her.  
  
"Any idea what this is about?"  
  
She asked him.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
And with that they headed into the building. Heading for a bare door with no handle, Steve inserted a card into a slit half-way down and the door swung inwards. They walked down a long bare corridor and up to a wall, where behind the wall a woman scanned them for weapons with an x-ray device. Steve looked up at the camera.  
  
"Afternoon Janice."  
  
The door in the wall opened and they both stepped through.  
  
"Please identify yourself to the scanner."  
  
They moved to the side wall where there was a device that scanned their retina's and fingerprints and gave their name and number. The computer beeped and said 'identity confirmed' and they both walked past the desk and into the lift. They got out two floors down where their agency was situated. Their boss' office was at the far end and they headed over. It had glass walls and they could see that their other colleagues were already sitting down the main desk. Their bosses chair at the end was empty. They went in and sat down in the two of the four remaining seats.  
  
"Hey Kate, how's things?"  
  
Martin asked. She'd been away for two weeks.  
  
"Things are fine. Feels good to be back. I've missed this place."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?!" Nikki said incredulously. "This place? It's been so quiet in here that you could have heard a pin drop. You really haven't missed much at all."  
  
"Glad to hear it. What are we all here for anyway? And where's Danny and Mike? Late again?"  
  
"They're on assignment in New York."  
  
Josh, Danny's close friend answered. At that moment their boss entered through the door from his main office and sat down in his seat. He looked worn out and obviously had bad news.  
  
"What is it, Captain?"  
  
Nikki asked. Captain Peterson glanced at everyone around the table, nodding slightly at Kate in acknowledgement.  
  
"We received word this morning from our offices in New York. Daniel Scott and Michael Yorke were killed this morning."  
  
A stunned silence washed over everyone in the room. Josh closed his eyes and dropped his head. Martin sat stunned staring at his boss, as did Nikki and Colin, while Kate stared off into space, mouth open, unable to take it in. Danny and Mike had been good friends of hers, she'd known them since her father was in the force. Steve put his hand on her shoulder in comfort, unable to believe the news either. He was the first to speak.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He demanded.  
  
"The reports are unclear. They're saying that someone broke into both of their apartments and ransacked the place before killing them."  
  
"What were they looking for?"  
  
Martin said.  
  
"We not sure."  
  
"What was their assignment?"  
  
Kate asked, finally finding her voice. Captain Peterson looked up at her.  
  
"They were following a lead on the Murphy case, that they'd got from Simon."  
  
Kate stared at him, unable to reply. The Murphy case was what her and Steve had been working on before she had been shot. She had been going to see Simon, the guy with connections that would talk to her as long as she brought food, when the incident had occurred.  
  
The Murphy's were two brothers who, as far as they knew, worked with the KGB. They had numerous operations such as a weapons ring and drugs smuggling, that the Murphy's ran, but, Steve and Kate had suspected that this was all just a cover for what they were really doing. Simon was about to tell them the name of a man who the Murphy's worked for that they knew wasn't involved in any of their other work. A man who, Kate knew, had been running many secret operations ever since her father had been in the force.  
  
Danny and Mike had obviously been carrying on the case, while Steve and herself went off at a tangent following the leads to find out who it was that shot her. Kate had figured that whoever it was couldn't have been directly involved with the Murphy's, because Simon hadn't shown. She knew that if they had been working for the Murphy's then Simon would never have caught wind of the plan and he would have been there waiting for her and he would have also been killed. People working for the Murphy's were too good to have their plans found out, and whoever it was had obviously wanted Simon alive to give them his information. She tried to explain this to her boss, but he wouldn't listen. She was told that she was just being paranoid and that Simon wasn't a trustworthy source.  
  
"So, I was right. Whoever it was wants something from us, that's why Simon wasn't killed."  
  
Her boss nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kate. I should have listened to you. You were right."  
  
Everyone went silent for a moment.  
  
"So...what do we do now?"  
  
Josh asked.  
  
"We all have to be very careful from now on. If whoever it is knew that Danny and Mike were agents, that only means one thing. We have a leak in the system, so what I have told you and what I'm going to tell you doesn't go beyond this room, am I understood." Everyone nodded. "Right. As far as everyone else knows the case is being dropped. We are no longer working on it. Martin and Nikki, I want you to go New York. Find out everything you can about what Danny and Mike had found out and see if there's any evidence as to what it was these people thought they were hiding. As far as anyone knows you're just going over to pick up their things and to tie up loose ends. Josh and Colin, I want you to find out everything you can from Simon, see if you can find out what it was these people are looking for, try not to be too conspicuous. Steve, I want you to stay here. Go over all the information we have and see if there's anything we missed. If anyone asks you're just sorting out paperwork, while your partner is away.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Kate half shouted.  
  
"Kate, I want you to stay home, rest. If anything comes up I want you in tip-top condition. Dismissed. Kate, could you stay behind."  
  
Everyone filtered out slowly, still reeling at the news of their friends deaths but used to putting their emotions aside to get on with their assignments. Kate was left sitting on her own. Captain Peterson stood and moved to lean beside her on the table.  
  
"Kate, I want you to carry on with what you're doing. I'll get Steve to come by and pick up the paperwork you have."  
  
Kate looked up at him.  
  
"Carry on with what?"  
  
"Talking to Donaldson." He put his hand up to stop Kate butting in. "Yes, I know that you've been following leads. I know you wouldn't let this go, plus Steve has been keeping me informed."  
  
"Steve..."  
  
She said threateningly.  
  
"Don't blame him, he was just following orders. I have a feeling that if you find who it was that tried to kill you, then you'll be lead straight to the top man. Don't tell anyone what you're doing. Only Steve and I will know."  
  
"Why not the others?"  
  
"Just a hunch."  
  
"You think it's one of them don't you? One of them has been leaking information."  
  
"Now, I didn't say that."  
  
"Of course you didn't."  
  
She smiled in acknowledgement.  
  
"If you have any information then let Steve know. He'll come see you everyday, playing the worried partner. Okay? Oh, and get Steve to show you out, tell him I want to see him."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Her boss nodded and she got up and headed out.  
  
"See you around, Captain."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
She nodded, opened the door and left. Steve was waiting outside, as was Josh and Colin.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
Steve asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just trying to cool me down. I feel ready to come back and help but he's adamant that I still need time off to recuperate. It's crazy! I don't need to rest, I feel fine."  
  
"No, I think you look a little pale, maybe it's better that you rest. When we do find the bastards it's gonna mean 24 hours work solid until we catch them. Don't want you collapsing half way."  
  
Josh said.  
  
"He's right."  
  
Colin agreed.  
  
"Fine. Well, I'm off them. No point staying round here. Got better things to do. Like learning how to become a couch potato!"  
  
Her friends laughed.  
  
"Gonna walk me out?"  
  
She asked Steve.  
  
"Why not."  
  
He smiled. Once past the security checks and back in the main reception Kate turned to Steve.  
  
"Boss wants to see you, try and make it inconspicuous."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You'll find out. See you around."  
  
She said the latter a bit louder for anyone trying to listen to hear. With that she gave him a small hug and turned to leave.  
  
"Don't forget to come visit. Don't want to get lonely."  
  
And with that she left.  
  
************************************  
  
Colin Watson looks across to see where Josh, his partner, is. Spotting him over by the filing cabinet looking busy, Colin picks up his phone and dials.  
  
"What?"  
  
A voice answers.  
  
"It's me Pap. We've just had a meeting with Captain Peterson. Kate turned up as well. He knows about Danny and Mike, but they don't know why they were killed."  
  
"They don't know about the code-key?"  
  
"No. And Danny and Mike didn't have it so that leaves Kate, Steve and Josh. But I don't think it's Kate."  
  
"Son, I know you like Kate, but you know that it's more likely to be her than one of the others. Her father didn't have it on him when I killed him so he must have given it to someone. And Kate's the most likely being his daughter."  
  
"But she was only seven and you did tell me that the trauma of what happened to her parents gave her selective amnesia â€" that she doesn't remember anything â€" maybe she never will. And anyway it could easily have been Josh â€" her fathers partner."  
  
"What about Steve?"  
  
"That's less likely. His father worked with Kate's father and I can't see Steve's father telling him something that important."  
  
"What about the others in your team?"  
  
"What; Martin and Nikki? No, they have no connection to Kate's father at all. I've checked and double checked them. They know nothing. I think if Kate knew about the code-key then she would have told her boss when she heard about Danny and Mike but she didn't say anything."  
  
"Maybe she knows one of you is leaking information?"  
  
"They already know that Pap, but they don't suspect me â€" otherwise I wouldn't still be working on the case."  
  
"Okay, let me think...I'm gonna have to call my boss about this. For now keep a close eye on all of them â€" especially Kate. I have a feeling she knows something, maybe her father did tell her, but she just doesn't remember. If she doesn't remember then we're fine, we've got nothing to worry about...but if she does you have to be ready. And be careful, I don't want you getting found out. Okay son?"  
  
Colin sighed.  
  
"Sure thing Pap." They hung up.  
  
  
  
I was looking through my file of favourite quotes last night and I found one I think that fits.  
  
"The course of true love never did run smooth."  
  
20 points to whoever knows what book that's from! It's not too hard. 


	6. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

1.1.1.1 Part six for you. Hope u like.  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 PART SIX – Appearances can be Deceiving.  
  
Face groaned.  
  
"But Hannibal what about our vacation."  
  
Hannibal gave Face a knowing look.  
  
"It'll have to wait until after, I'm afraid. That family need our help, we can't just leave them to defend for themselves."  
  
Face nodded, downhearted.  
  
"I know, Hannibal."  
  
"It shouldn't take long, kid. It'll be a-"  
  
"-Don't say it, Hannibal. Don't even think about it."  
  
Hannibal smiled and put the cigar back in his mouth.  
  
"You'll have to get Murdock out of the VA tonight. Then as soon as the mission is finished we can go for that well deserved vacation."  
  
***************************************  
  
It had been two days since the meeting with Captain Peterson. Kate had found out no new information from Donaldson, he was going through one of his bad periods again.  
  
Kate had also spent a lot of time with Murdock. He'd told her everything that had happened after she had gone. The fourth tour, the A- Team being sentenced for robbing the Bank of Hanoi and how he had been put in the VA. Kate told him all she knew about the Team's exploits and he told her that he was in fact the fourth member of the Team, which she had no doubt about. He also told her of all the missions that they'd been on and how shocked he had been when he had heard that she had died in a car crash.  
  
She chatted about her life after 'Nam. Joining a hospital and meeting Dr. Richter, then getting involved in the Government which led to her career undercover. She also told him that she had kept a close watch on his life and she confessed into having been to the VA numerous times planning on seeing him but chickening out at the last moment. He said that he had always thought of her and had never truly believed that she had been killed. He said that he could feel it.  
  
It felt like old times to Kate. They had always been able to chat so easily. But she could still sense the slight awkwardness between them. The unspoken subject of their feelings towards each other. She was still deeply in love with him – she could feel it deep inside. And he was also feeling the same way. They had mentioned it when she went to see him the second time but they had decided it best to just be friends and they hadn't spoken of it since.  
  
On the third day she went to the VA as normal, not expecting much from Donaldson. She hadn't been able to get any sense from him at all. She was shocked when she entered Donaldson's room – he was singing again and Kate knew he was back to his normal (if you could call it that) self. She spent the morning with him discussing all sorts of things and she finally felt that she was getting closer. Usually she left him at lunch and would go and see Murdock but as she was so close she went and told Murdock that she would have to see him later that day. He just nodded.  
  
She spent the whole afternoon with Donaldson and finally, around 6.30 she managed to get a name out of him. Peter Hart. She didn't recognise the name.  
  
**************************************  
  
It was dark at this time when Face conned his way into the VA and to Murdock's room. They hadn't told Murdock about the vacation, they'd wanted it to be a surprise, and Face wasn't going to tell him where they were going after this assignment.  
  
************************************  
  
At around the same time Kate left Donaldson and she gets into the lift to go and see Murdock. First though she decides to head down to the reception and grab a coffee and call Steve with her findings. She walks around the corner and over to the drinks machine. Overhearing a familiar voice enter she looks around and immediately recognises the man in fatigues.  
  
Decker.  
  
She turns back round, picking up her coffee, thinking quickly. She had to warn Murdock so that he could warn the Team that Decker was on their trail. She knows that the Team are in the area – Murdock had told her.  
  
She turned, moving calmly back round the corridor hearing the receptionist give Decker a lecture on turning up without warning, then she set off at a jog, trying not to spill her coffee. She jumped into the lift, pressed for Murdock's floor and waited impatiently. When then doors opened she quickly pressed for the top floor and hopped out. That should keep Decker waiting a little while at least, Kate thought knowing that the lift could take ages. She ran down the corridor trying not to make too much sound, or spill her coffee which she was holding in both hands.  
  
At that moment Face was arguing with Murdock in his dark room.  
  
"Come on Murdock, don't be silly, we've got to get out of here."  
  
"I'm not being stupid. I've seen her Faceman."  
  
"Murdock, she died years ago. Now come on, before we get caught, or don't you want to go on holiday later?"  
  
"It's just, I have to see her before we go. I don't have her number!"  
  
"Murdock, lets just get out of here. I know that this week's a hard week for you, but we'll talk about this when we get out of here. Okay?"  
  
Face knew that this was the week in which Murdock had met Kate. They had celebrated every year when he was with her, and ever since she'd left, Murdock always used to go uncharacteristically quiet at this time. Face tried to pull Murdock away from him as he was grabbing onto Face's jacket, trying to get him to listen.  
  
"No Face. We'll talk about this now. She's alive and she's here. You're not listening to-"  
  
Before he could finish the sentence the doors burst open. Kate saw Murdock standing in the middle of the room, mid-sentence. Face was trying to loosen Murdock's grip on his now crumpled clothes. They stopped dead when they heard the door open and stared up at who it was. Kate also looked partly shocked – she hadn't expected anyone else to be there. Murdock looked expectantly at Face, knowing that he had to believe him now. Face's eyes widened.  
  
"Kate...but you're...you were..."  
  
He was so shocked to see her he couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
"That's what I was telling you Faceman! She's alive!"  
  
He smiled at Kate.  
  
"But – but-you-uh-what, what are you-what-?"  
  
Face stuttered.  
  
"Forget the questions – Decker's coming."  
  
Face and Murdock's eyes widened again and they looked at each other. Kate was pulling the thermometer out of her pocket that she had with her out of habit and stuck it into her coffee as she quickly moved forwards placing the coffee cup on the bed-side table and she shoved Face towards the cupboard.  
  
"Get in there and be quiet."  
  
She commanded, shutting the door on him as he opened his mouth to protest. She locked the door and turned to Murdock.  
  
"Take off your jacket and cap and get into bed."  
  
She ordered him as she checks the thermometer. When she looks up he is taking his jacket off slowly in confusion.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
She sounds agitated as she pulls the baseball cap off his head. He handed her his jacket and she threw them onto the chair, then she pushed Murdock into bed and pulled the blankets up to his chin.  
  
"Kate, what are you do-"  
  
He started to ask in confusion. Before he could finish the sentence she pushed the thermometer into his mouth. He mumbled something.  
  
"Shh, God you're slow on the uptake today – look ill!"  
  
She whispered fiercely, hearing footsteps coming towards them. She sits down in the chair by the bed as the door opens and Decker walks in.  
  
"Murdock – oh – " He seems shocked to see that he's not alone. "What's going on here?"  
  
He demanded.  
  
"Shh. He's sick – he's got a bad case of the flu."  
  
On queue Murdock groaned. Decker looked at him as Kate tried to keep a straight face – the groan had sounded quite false.  
  
"What? Give me that!"  
  
He moved forwards and pulled the thermometer from his mouth. He looks at it and is surprised to see it reading up in the 100's.  
  
"He's got a fever!"  
  
"I told you he has the flu! Now would you please leave. He needs peace and quiet."  
  
She commanded, standing up.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am."  
  
She moves over to him, forcing him out of the room and took the thermometer from his hand.  
  
"I don't expect to have interruptions like this. Next time..." She looks at the name on his fatigues as if she didn't know his name. "Col. Decker, tell us you are coming instead of just bursting in."  
  
"I have reason to believe that Murdock has connections with the A- Team and I know that they are in the area."  
  
"Captain Murdock is going no-where." Kate flashed Decker a badge from the inside of her jumper. He looks at it one eyebrow raised, in amazement and slight confusion. "I assume you know what this badge means, don't you?"  
  
"Again, I'm sorry to bother you. But you have to understand how dangerous these men are."  
  
"Oh, believe me, I've heard all about them. And I'm telling you that Murdock will be going no-where tonight or for a few nights to come. So you may as well go back to where you came from."  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't do that. If the A-Tam are in the area, then it's my duty to stay around. I'll be setting up base a few blocks down and have men patrolling the grounds regularly to keep an eye on the place. If you find anything out I'd like to know."  
  
Kate watched him nod to his men and they all left. Kate watched until they were out of sight before she sighed with relief. She turned and headed back into Murdock's room. He sat up straight away.  
  
"Thank you Kate."  
  
He said getting up and giving her a hug. Then they heard a knocking from the cupboard.  
  
"Uh...guys?" Kate went over and unlocked it. "Thanks...uh, how did you know I was here? And-and what are you doing here?"  
  
"I didn't know you were here. I just came to tell Murdock to warn you that Decker was lurking about. I had to make him think Murdock wouldn't be going anywhere so that he would leave. Now, come on – lets get out of here. Decker's setting up base nearby – keeping an eye on the place. We'll use the back entrance."  
  
She turned to go but he grabbed her arm.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. We heard you were killed, what's going on? And how did you get Decker to leave so quickly?"  
  
"It's a long story, come on."  
  
Murdock started to pull his jacket on.  
  
"No Murdock. You'd better stay here tonight. If Decker comes back, he'll be expecting you to be in bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"She's right Murdock, we can't take you out. Decker will definitely know that you're part of the Team. Stay here, we'll sort something out."  
  
Kate turned to Murdock.  
  
"I'll come and see you tomorrow."  
  
She nodded to him. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him, nodded again and headed for the door. She looked out, and spotting no- one, she beckoned to Face and took him down the corridor. Luckily they met no-one and she took him to the back entrance – more like a fire escape. It led right next to the car park and she took him to her car.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a movement nearby and spotted a torch light. Face's back was to the sound, but Kate could see that it was a young MP. Face looked at her, he was standing stock still, also having heard the movement. Without warning Kate grabbed him and pulled him close kissing him full on the lips. For a moment he was stunned, then he realised what she was doing and he responded. He put his arms around her, concealing his face as well as to make it look convincing. The MP looked over, shining a torch on them. Kate looked up at him, hugging Face to her. He was one of the men that was by Decker and he recognised her, nodded and moved away. Kate watched him leave, holding her breath. Once he was out of sight and sound she sighed and let go of Face. Face looks at her stunned.  
  
"Thank you. That was close."  
  
"Let's go before it gets even closer."  
  
He looked at her and smiled. Then he pulled her in and hugged her tight. She hugged him back, then they pulled away.  
  
"I can't believe it's really you. None of us could believe it when we found out you had...well, died."  
  
They both got into her car and she pulled out and turned left on his instructions.  
  
"Murdock wouldn't believe it until we went to your funeral."  
  
"Yeah, I saw you."  
  
"You were there?"  
  
"Yeah. It...it broke my heart to see Murdock like that."  
  
She said quietly. Face gently urged her on, desperate to know why.  
  
"So, you wanna tell me why? Why you, Katherine McKnight, faked her own death? It's just not you."  
  
"Actually, it's Kate Kawalski. Katherine McKnight died over a decade ago."  
  
"Oh...changed your name as well. Come on, Kate, tell me. Please."  
  
She sighed and pulled her collar over so he could see her badge. He stared at it.  
  
"That's...that's...only people working for the government have those."  
  
"Yeah. I'm, well...I suppose you could call me a 'secret agent'."  
  
"Secret agent?! Maybe you should start at the beginning."  
  
"Maybe I should. But there's not really much to tell. After 'Nam I worked in a hospital for a while. One night some men came in with a guy who'd been shot. I treated him. Turned out he worked for a top government agency. Highly classified. And, after I saved his life, they asked me if I wanted to join – be their medical advisor. Turns out the boss remembered my father, he also worked for the government. I decided why not. Had nothing else planned. It did mean, however, that I had to fake my death. The kind of information I would be dealing with was so classified that if I got found out, people that knew me would become targets, so I had to have a whole new identity, a whole new life."  
  
"That's one hell of a sacrifice, and a hell of a risk."  
  
"If you don't take risks in your life for something you believe in, or for your dreams...then you'll never get to where you want to go."  
  
"Now, that's the girl I remember." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, I'm still Kate. Just not many people know that, or see it."  
  
"You uh, must have missed Murdock. I know he missed you."  
  
"More than you can know."  
  
He sat and watched her, he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. She had changed so much. The Kate he knew was quiet, friendly and she cared so much about things, her job, Murdock, her friends. And she was always laughing.  
  
The girl sitting behind the wheel was different, she had an arrogance about her, a defiance, she acted as if she didn't have a care in the world, but at the same time it looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. She looked tired, but full of energy and in her eyes he could see that there was a hidden pain, a very deep pain. Something he had seen in many people's eyes but never in that of Murdock's girl – her eyes always laughed and people could tell everything about her through her eyes – the window to the soul – which always seemed to be open.  
  
He realised that the past years must have been hard on her and he hoped that Murdock could reach her, reach Kate McKnight.  
  
"Uh, which way now?"  
  
She suddenly said, jolting Face out of this thoughts of the past and back when they were all in 'Nam together. He looked up and saw that they had come to a junction.  
  
"I'm at the, Plaza Hotel. Know where that is?"  
  
"Sure." She turned right. "Still the same old Face Eh? Posh restaurants, five star hotels?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Well, what were you expecting?"  
  
She laughed.  
  
"I guess...I dunno, I mean you've been on the run for over ten years. I figured it would have changed you."  
  
"No, I'm still Face. We've all tried to stay the same. We just keep on moving, it uh..."  
  
"Eases the pain."  
  
She said, understanding as if from personal experience. He watched her again.  
  
"I guess so. Never really thought about it."  
  
He sat and watched her expressions for a few minutes until she pulled up to the curb.  
  
"Here you go. Door to door service."  
  
"Thanks. What we going to do about getting Murdock out?"  
  
"Do you know the large Willow tree at the south end of the grounds?"  
  
"I've seen it, yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, there's a gate hidden in the bushes there. Hardly anyone knows about it. I'll get Murdock out into the grounds and we'll sit down on the bench nearest the tree at around 11.30. I'll need one of you to come in, take Murdock out, I'll need to stay behind, make sure the coast is clear. Think you can get in?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You can take Murdock out of the gate. It's usually locked from the outside but I'll see to that. Make sure BA's waiting in the van on the south side of the hospital."  
  
Face nodded.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He smiled, and pulled her in to hug her again.  
  
"It really is great to see you alive and well."  
  
"You too. I've been keeping a close eye on you, try not to get into too much trouble while you're gone, okay?"  
  
He smiled again.  
  
"We'll try."  
  
He got out, closed the door and watched her pull away and drive off down the road. He turned and entered the hotel and strode up to their room.  
  
It took a long time to try and explain everything to a reluctant Hannibal. He was having a hard time believing Face that Kate was still alive. They'd all been to her funeral, they'd seen her being buried and they had all put it behind them. He'd never admitted it, but finding out about Kate's death had affected him more than he thought possible. She had always been full of life, always laughing and to know that she was no longer in that world had hit him hard.  
  
The shock that Hannibal felt turned to anger and he shouted at Face for not having gotten Murdock out of the VA. Face replied calmly that Decker had been hanging around and that if it hadn't been for Kate, then they'd have been caught. Then Face had to tell Hannibal about Kate being a secret service agent. Well, that sent Hannibal over the edge and he exploded saying that Kate would never be a part of something like that, that it wasn't in her nature. Face had retaliated back that people can change and that Hannibal should have some faith in him to tell him the truth about something so serious.  
  
It worked and Hannibal just stood and looked at his Lieutenant, then apologised as he sat down, saying that it was just hard to take it all in. Face sat next to him and agreed. He said that he wouldn't have believed himself if he hadn't seen her.  
  
After a while Hannibal asked if Kate could be trusted now that she was working for the government. Face said that she was still Kate, deep inside. But he warns Hannibal that the years haven't been good on her. That she's different on the outside, tougher.  
  
Face told him the plan and Hannibal trusted Face and Murdock's judgement and decided to go along with it. But just in case he made a plan B for them if anything should go wrong. He told Face that he would go and meet them, he'd wear his old porter disguise.  
  
1.1.1.4  
  
************************************  
  
So, around 11.20 Murdock and Kate left his room and headed into the gardens. She'd explained everything when she had turned up at 10.30. He asked how Face had been after they had left. Kate told him that he'd been more than just shocked and wondered how Hannibal was taking it all. Murdock said probably not too well either. He informed Kate that Hannibal had taken her death almost as bad as him. And although he had tried not to show it, Murdock knew.  
  
The information shocked Kate, Hannibal had never seemed to pay Kate much attention, of course he had liked her and they chatted but he always seemed too Military to actually get to know her better, but somehow...without Kate noticing he had known her, he had understood her. Kate realised that she had greatly underestimated him. She'd always seen him as a father figure but figured that he didn't see that, or just didn't care.  
  
Kate and Murdock sat down on the bench nearest the gate and chatted, keeping an eye out for one of the Team.  
  
"Before you go, Murdock, we need to get something straight."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Us."  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
"We can't just jump back into this. It's been too long. Even though I'm dying to kiss you again, I know it's wrong. We need to start this slowly, I don't think I can...just go back to how it was. I hope you can understand that."  
  
"I completely understand that. It's okay. I feel the same, sort of. We'll take it...slowly."  
  
Kate smiled.  
  
"Thanks Murdock."  
  
From afar Hannibal, dressed in his white porter disguise, watched them. All that night he'd been up thinking. He couldn't get it through his head that Kate was alive. And he still hadn't believed it as he'd gotten changed and had snuck into the VA.  
  
She had always been so open to him, and he had pushed her away on more than one occasion. It had just been his way of dealing with people. He didn't want to let them get too close, didn't want them getting hurt. The only ones who knew the real him back in 'Nam had been BA, Face and Murdock. Kate had never noticed the looks he'd given her, or the admiration in his voice when he spoke of her...didn't want her getting too close...or he didn't want to get too close. He thought of her as the daughter he never had -– so full of life...even in a place full of death. He always looked forward to seeing her smile when they came back from a mission – almost as much as Murdock did.  
  
And now, he watched in stunned silence as Murdock and Kate walked over to the bench that was in his line of sight. It was her. There was no mistaking her smile, her eyes, the way she held herself. It was Kate.  
  
For a moment he just stood there watching, then as he looked down at his watched it was exactly 11.30 and he moved out of the shadows and rambled over to them.  
  
Kate and Murdock looked up as they heard the old man move over.  
  
"It's Hannibal."  
  
Murdock whispered to Kate. Kate stared at the guy as he ambled over to the bench. He was bent almost double and had greying hair and beard.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
She whispered back.  
  
"No, it's his famous Porter disguise. Recognise it anywhere."  
  
Kate stood as the man reached them. So did Murdock.  
  
"The famous porter disguise, Eh, Colonel?"  
  
"Are we clear from MP's?"  
  
Murdock glances around.  
  
"It's clear, Colonel."  
  
"Wait."  
  
Kate suddenly says. She sits back down and looks down.  
  
"Guy, over by the fountain."  
  
Hannibal sits down beside her where he can look at the fountain without suspicion.  
  
"It's an orderly."  
  
"No, it's one of Decker's MP's. I recognise him from last night."  
  
Hannibal turned and looked at her. She was still staring over at the orderly.  
  
"Decker's certainly learning."  
  
She stated.  
  
"He sure is."  
  
Murdock agreed. He was still standing up and half bouncing about, then he stopped and stood between the bench and the orderly so he couldn't see them directly. Kate turned her head and found herself looking straight into the old porters eyes. They shimmered that crystal blue she remembered so well and she smiled.  
  
"It's good to see you, Hannibal."  
  
She said seriously.  
  
"It's a shock to see you. I have to admit I didn't believe Face when he first told me."  
  
Kate smiled at him, then opened her mouth in shock as he pulled her into an embrace.  
  
"I've missed you, kid."  
  
He whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled, comfortable. Then they pulled away.  
  
"For a dead girl, you look pretty good."  
  
Kate laughed.  
  
"Now, you wanna tell me where this gate is? The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can talk."  
  
He said looking around.  
  
"Right over there."  
  
She nodded her head towards the right. He glanced around.  
  
"I don't see it."  
  
"That's the beauty of it. You can't see it from the grounds. It's hidden by the bushes. It's usually locked from the outside but I sorted that out this morning."  
  
"So, what's the plan?"  
  
"I'll distract the orderly while you and Murdock go for a walk. As soon as I'm out of your sight get into the bushes."  
  
Hannibal nodded.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
  
Hannibal stared at her.  
  
"God, you're so different."  
  
Kate smiled at him.  
  
"I'm still me. Just a bit older, a bit wiser."  
  
Hannibal saw a spark of something deep in her eyes. It looked liked sorrow. It startled him, he hadn't been prepared to see that emotion within her. Her eyes always danced with laughter and happiness, not with what he saw now, not with sorrow, pain. He made a mental note to ask Murdock what he knew about her life after 'Nam. Because something had seriously affected the young girl. Kate stood and stepped up to Murdock.  
  
"I'll see you around. Be careful."  
  
Murdock smiled.  
  
"Always. I'll give you a ring when we get back. We still have a lot to talk about."  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
"Now. Go."  
  
"I miss you already."  
  
"I miss you too."  
  
And with that Kate walked towards the orderly. Murdock and Hannibal watched her leave.  
  
"God, Murdock, I can't believe it's her."  
  
"Neither could I when I first saw her. I've missed her so much."  
  
"Me too, Murdock."  
  
They started to stroll towards the trees but not making it look too obvious.  
  
"But there's something not right with her, I'm sure you noticed."  
  
"Couldn't miss it, Colonel."  
  
He said sadly.  
  
"Have you talked about it?"  
  
Murdock glanced at the Colonel, then back at his feet.  
  
"She...the years haven't been good to her, Colonel. She used to be such a free spirit, now she looks like she has the weight of the world on her shoulders. I found out she was injured almost a year ago. She was shot a few times. They still haven't healed Hannibal. It's been almost a year and they still haven't healed."  
  
"That's not right."  
  
Hannibal said sadly, then noticed Kate and the orderly moving around the corner.  
  
"Now, Murdock."  
  
He ordered and they both marched into the trees, making sure no-one else was about to see them. They walked through the bushes until they came to a wall of hedge.  
  
"Check to the left Murdock, I'll go right."  
  
They separated and started checking the hedge. After a few moments Murdock called out.  
  
"Over here, Colonel."  
  
Hannibal joined him and Murdock parted the hedge. There was a wooden gate there.  
  
"Good on you, Kate."  
  
He smiled and pushed down the handle. The gate swung out and Hannibal glanced out. There were more bushes on the other side so no-one would see them leave. They stepped through and Hannibal carefully closed the gate behind him and they stepped through the trees to find themselves suddenly by the main sidewalk.  
  
"Wow. That was easy. We'll have to remember that for future reference."  
  
Murdock stated. Hannibal led him over the road to where a car was parked, and they jumped in.  
  
"Well, Colonel?"  
  
Face asked.  
  
"I would have never believed it if I hadn't seen it."  
  
"So lil sis is still alive?"  
  
BA asked.  
  
"She sure is, BA."  
  
Murdock smiled.  
  
"I just wish she looked better than she does."  
  
Hannibal replied sadly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
BA questioned as he pulled out and drove down the road, in the opposite direction of Decker's base camp.  
  
"Turns out she's been through a lot this past decade. What with working undercover and being injured. Looks like the lifestyle's getting to her."  
  
"Injured? What are you talking about?"  
  
Face questioned. It was news to him.  
  
"She was shot, Faceman. Last year. She still hasn't gotten over it. But she won't admit it. And she's been having nightmares about it. You know like back in 'Nam and about her parents. But these are worse. Much worse."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Just the noise of the car's engine. BA wasn't too happy about driving the car but they couldn't very well drive the van. Decker would have recognised it instantly.  
  
They all knew about nightmares, they'd all had their fair share of them back in 'Nam including Kate. But Kate had other ones. Like the night her parents were killed. They'd all heard her relieving that night, even if she couldn't remember it.  
  
"It's strange, she's still Kate...inside...I can still feel her...but she acts so differently. We need to get her back guys. I owe her that. We need to find the old Kate, wherever she may be. You with me?"  
  
"I'll be with you all the way, Captain."  
  
Hannibal nodded.  
  
"Count me in Murdock."  
  
Face smiled.  
  
"Me too."  
  
BA agreed.  
  
Well...? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please R and R. 


	7. Some Things Never Change

Yay! Chapter seven is here!!!! Enjoy.  
  
1.1.1.1 PART SEVEN – Some Things Never Change.  
  
After picking up her book from the table, Kate laid herself down on the sofa for her first night off since the A-Team left – four days ago. She'd worked non-stop since they'd gone and she was starting to feel the fatigue. Steve told her to stay home that night rather than come in and help or go the VA and for once Kate didn't argue with him. She'd gotten enough information out of Donaldson for now and it was time for a short recess.  
  
She wasn't five pages into her book when someone pounded on the door. She sat up mindful. Steve had told her he'd call in the morning, so it couldn't be him, plus he usually rang before he came, and it wasn't likely to be anyone else from work. Deciding to air on the side of caution, she picked up her gun from the table, while placing her book down. She stood and moved quietly towards the hall where whoever it was banged again. Feeling the adrenaline pumping she reached the door. She took a deep breath ready for anything, and was about to ask who it was when a voice spoke.  
  
"Kate? Kate are you there?"  
  
The voice called carefully.  
  
"Murdock?"  
  
She unlocked and opened the door to see Murdock standing there, looking tired and filthy.  
  
"What are you doing here? You scared me!"  
  
"We need your help. Are you alone?"  
  
Kate nodded. Murdock signalled to someone behind him and she saw Hannibal and BA emerge from the shadows, the limp form of Face hanging between them.  
  
"My God, what happened?"  
  
She asked moving aside to let them in.  
  
"Put him on the couch."  
  
She commanded, placing the gun in the back of her jeans , while grabbing the first aid kit from the cabinet in the living room.  
  
"He got shot at. Bounced off a metal can and scraped past his temple. We've cleaned it as best we can but we wanted to get it checked out by a professional."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
She said kneeling next to the unconscious Lieutenant and automatically placing her fingers on his carotid artery. It was there and relatively strong. She looked up at the rest of the Team.  
  
"You all look like hell, why don't you go into the kitchen, get some coffee and something to eat. The bathrooms upstairs, first on the left if you want to clean up."  
  
She turned back to Face, carefully lifting the make-shift bandage to examine the wound.  
  
"Will he be okay? He's been unconscious since it happened."  
  
Hannibal asked her.  
  
"He'll be fine, it's mostly superficial, but he may need a couple stitches. He's concussed, that's why he's unconscious, he'll wake soon enough."  
  
Hannibal placed a hand on Kate's shoulder and squeezed it. Kate looked up at him, nodding in understanding at his concern. Then the three of them left Kate to look after him.  
  
She was just finishing the two tiny butterfly stitches and placing two small lines of tape across the wound when she heard a low moaning and Face started to stir. She shushed him gently.  
  
"Careful, take it easy."  
  
She whispered. He moaned again and moved his head.  
  
"Face, try and keep still for me."  
  
"My head..."  
  
He whispered, then his eyes fluttered open and focused blearily on her.  
  
"Kate...?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Just relax. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Fighting...he had gun..."  
  
"That's' right. You were very lucky. The bullet just scraped past your temple. You've got a concussion and I've had to give you a couple stitches."  
  
"Stitches?"  
  
His eyes widened slightly at the thought.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't ruined your good looks. They won't leave a scar. A couple days and you'll be as good as new."  
  
"What a headache...I'll kill him."  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
"Hannibal...said it'd be a p-"  
  
"-Piece of cake."  
  
She finished for him and laughed.  
  
"You should know by now never to trust him when he says it'll be a piece of cake. That's just jinxing it from the word go."  
  
Face grunted.  
  
"Get some sleep. And I want you to take it easy for the next few days. Get over the concussion."  
  
Face just nodded and closed his eyes.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
She smiled, then quietly packed away the first aid kit and joined the others in the kitchen.  
  
Hannibal, Murdock and BA were sitting quietly around the table, drinking coffee. All three looked up when she entered.  
  
"How is he?"  
  
Hannibal asked straight away. She noted as she answered that all three seemed to have cleaned themselves up and she was relieved. Now she wouldn't have to order them.  
  
"He's gonna be fine. In fact he just woke up – but, he's asleep so there's no point in rushing in there."  
  
Hannibal sat back down from the half standing position he was in. The three men physically relaxed to know that Face was gonna be fine.  
  
"I told him he's to take it easy for the next few days, so I want you to make sure he does. No more missions for a while, okay?"  
  
They all nodded solemnly.  
  
"For a moment back then, when I saw that guy shoot at him, I thought he was a gonna."  
  
Hannibal said quietly.  
  
"Nah Colonel, Faceman one tough guy."  
  
"Try lucky, fool. That man was just a bad shot."  
  
Murdock stared at BA.  
  
"Faceman's tougher that you think you ugly mudsucker."  
  
At the name calling BA went and stood toe to toe with Murdock who stared back trying to be just as menacingly.  
  
"What'd you call me fool?"  
  
BA grabbed his lapels and was just lifting him off the floor when they heard a stifled laugh come from over by the sink and they looked over to see Kate trying hard not to giggle.  
  
"What?"  
  
BA asked, not amused. He lowered Murdock a little.  
  
"Even after over a decade you lot never change. You and Murdock still argue, Hannibal's still on the Jazz and Face is still the charming, chauvinistic heart-breaker. And you're still helping people that need it. Huh...some things just never change."  
  
"You have."  
  
Hannibal replied softly, with a hint of sadness. Kate looked at him, staring at her with those clear blue eyes. She turned away and picked up the kettle, pouring herself a coffee.  
  
"Yeah...well, circumstances out of my control."  
  
She replied just as softly.  
  
"And those circumstances mean you have to take your gun to the door everytime someone knocks?"  
  
Kate turned back round to face him. She noted that he'd stood, and that both Murdock and BA were watching her carefully. Especially Murdock, who she knew could tell what she was going through.  
  
"I've just been more cautious lately. Two of my friends were murdered while on the job I was suppose to be on."  
  
As an after thought she added,  
  
"We're all being careful at the moment, just until we've sorted it all out."  
  
Murdock knew straight away that it was something more and he stood and walked over to her.  
  
"You're angry with yourself. Because you think it should have been you."  
  
She turned to him angrily.  
  
"Yeah, it should have been me! But then I go and get myself shot and Danny and Mike took over!"  
  
Her voice broke slightly.  
  
"I didn't even know they'd been assigned it."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Tell me what happened. How did you get shot?"  
  
"I went into a warehouse to question a man we found to be easily persuaded to dish out information – all it too was Chinese take-away...we'd been a thousand times...but someone must have found out...they were waiting for me."  
  
"Where was your partner?"  
  
"I told him to wait out in the car, that I'd be okay."  
  
She looked down.  
  
"Doesn't sound like your fault to me."  
  
She looked up at Hannibal.  
  
"But it was, don't you see...I let my guard down. If I'd have been more cautious, if I'd have let Steve come in with me, then none of this would have happened. Danny and Mike would still be alive."  
  
"Yeah, but you wouldn't. You've have been killed instead of them."  
  
Murdock argued, the grief evident.  
  
"What would that matter."  
  
She said despondently, staring at the floor, trying to hold back the tears she felt coming.  
  
"Everyone I love...think I died a decade ago. Wouldn't have been many people who would have missed me. You already thought I was dead."  
  
"But I didn't."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Not really. Even after going to the funeral, seeing your grave. Somewhere deep inside, I could still feel you...I can't explain it...but, ever since I first met you there was a connection and I know you can feel it. It was always strongest when we were together, but I could still feel it when we were miles away. So, when I heard you'd died I couldn't believe it because the bond was still there. For a while I just figured maybe, you were with me in spirit, but when I heard rumours you may still be alive I had to believe them. So, you see. If you had have died, then I would have known it, because part of me would have died."  
  
Kate stared at him. In those eyes she could see the Murdock she knew, the serious, sensual Murdock, and not the crazy Murdock she had seen for the past couple of weeks. She felt the tears coming, because she knew that he was right. Then she felt gratitude and contentment when he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, feeling comforted.  
  
Hannibal and BA, feeling as if they were prying on a personal moment, decided to check up on Face and they left quietly.  
  
Murdock and Kate stood still as Kate sorted out her feelings and took hold of her emotions, stopping the tears. Feeling the silence going on to long and become awkward, she spoke.  
  
"This feels familiar."  
  
She sighed, relaxing. Murdock looked down at her head resting on him.  
  
"It's comfortable."  
  
She lifted her head and looked up into him.  
  
"It always was."  
  
She felt her face moving closer to his as he lowered it. Feeling the old memories sweep over her, she started to close her eyes. He did too.  
  
Then, suddenly, as one, they both realised what they were doing and they pulled back, giving each other small, awkward smiles.  
  
"Um...maybe I should see how Faceman is doing."  
  
Kate just nodded as Murdock walked out. Kate took a breath and leaned back onto the counter.  
  
*What the hell were you thinking, Kate?* She said to herself. *You can't just go back to how it was, you've discussed this. Now get back into professional mode, check up on your patient and forget what just happened. All gestures of affection stop right now.*  
  
When she entered she saw Face half sitting up chatting to Murdock. Hannibal and BA were listening.  
  
"I thought I told you to rest."  
  
She said like a stern doctor.  
  
"I'm resting...see I'm still sitting, hm?"  
  
She rested her hands on her hips and gave him a look. She was about to lecture him on the importance of resting after a serious knock to the head when she heard her beeper. She looked around, unsure of where she left it, then spotting it on the coffee table she grabbed it.  
  
"It's Steve, he's coming over." She looked up. "You'll have to go before he gets here. But you," she looked at Face "need rest. At least a week. You're to do nothing strenuous you got me? Nothing strenuous."  
  
Face rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
"And that includes dates."  
  
"No dates for a week?!"  
  
He whined, Kate ignored him.  
  
"If you come back in a fortnight I'll take the stitches out. You lot can make sure he stays home."  
  
Hannibal, Murdock and BA nodded.  
  
"Now, you'd better get going. Steve'll be here soon."  
  
Hannibal and BA stood and started to help Face up. Murdock turned to Kate and took her shoulders.  
  
"Will you be okay?"  
  
Kate smiled.  
  
"I'll be fine. I've been fine for 10 years."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I'm sure. I'll call if I need to talk, okay?"  
  
"You'd better. I'll give you a ring when I'm back at the VA."  
  
He pulled her in and gave her a brief, comforting hug. She gave him a squeeze back and they parted. She walked him to the door and waved them off. She went back inside and tidied up and 5 minutes later the doorbell rang and Steve called through.  
  
"Kate, it's me."  
  
Kate opened the door.  
  
"Hey Steve, what's up?"  
  
"Just checking on you. How you doing?"  
  
Kate sighed. *Where do I begin?*  
  
********************  
  
A week later and nothing new has happened. Murdock had rang a couple of times and said that he would be back the next day. Kate was glad because they had a lot to discuss – mostly about their relationship. She said she'd meet him at 1pm.  
  
That night Steve came round again, unexpected. Kate knew that something was wrong straight away and she led him to the sofa where he watched her for a moment.  
  
"What's wrong? Steve? You're scaring me, what's happened?"  
  
He looked at her sadly.  
  
"Kate...Josh...he was found dead in his apartment."  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"What...?"  
  
Her breathing became slightly shaky and Steve put his hand on hers.  
  
"The place had been ransacked. Looks like it was the same people that killed Mike and Danny."  
  
She was silent for a moment.  
  
"When will it end...when...?"  
  
Steve took both her shoulders and pulled her towards him, to face him properly. He knew that the news was going to affect her deeply. She'd known Josh since she was a kid. He'd been her father's partner.  
  
"Kate...we need to stay strong, okay? We need to keep going. The sooner we find out who's behind it the sooner it will all be over. You got me? Kate?"  
  
Her eyes focused on him and he saw a sudden strength fill the empty void that was there. He'd managed to get through. As long as he could keep her strong now, to help her get through it, then he could deal with the aftermath once everything was over. It was the only way to survive in their line of work. It made it harder in the long run but later didn't matter.  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
She said, the determination in her voice.  
  
"I found some more information."  
  
He handed her the file that he'd placed on the table.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Everything we have on Peter Hart."  
  
She opened the file and took out a single sheet of paper.  
  
"Not much then?"  
  
"No, Peter Hart isn't his real name. We do have a photo. We want you to show Donaldson to make sure it's him."  
  
Kate nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'll go and see him tomorrow."  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
"I'd better get back. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
Kate looked at him and sort of shrugged.  
  
"You know...for now."  
  
"I know. Call me."  
  
Kate nodded and showed him out, locking the door securely after him. Once he'd driven off down the road she leaned back against the wall, her eyes closed and took a couple of deep breaths. Everything was moving so fast, things were happening all at once and she wasn't sure where she'd ever get the strength to carry on. Then she thought of Murdock. He'd always managed to pull her back from the edge in 'Nam as she had him. She opened her eyes and knew that she would be okay...at least for the time being.  
  
It was strange how some things never changed...not even how deeply Murdock could affect her.  
  
*******************  
  
The phone rang and he picked it up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's me papa. Josh didn't have anything on him."  
  
"So it has to be Kate." He said, slight laughter in his voice. "Okay, tomorrow I'll send my own men to her place to find out if it's there. I want to deal with this personally. If it's not then-"  
  
"You can't kill her!"  
  
"Calm down! I just want to scare her. Maybe she'll show us where the papers are hidden."  
  
"What if she does have them?"  
  
"Then she's mine. Don't worry, I won't kill her. Not at first anyway, it'll be more fun to keep her around for a while. And I don't want you anywhere near. If she figures it may be you, then your covers blown. I'll ring you tomorrow night."  
  
The phone line went dead. Colin hung up his end and sighed, putting his head in his hands.  
  
******************  
  
11.30 the next day and Kate slouched out of the VA exhausted. Donaldson had finally identified the photo – it was Peter Hart and Donaldson had also mentioned that Peter was his first name but that he had changed his last name for some reason. Donaldson said he didn't know what it was but he said that he had a son that he thinks was called Colin. Frowning, Kate slumped into her car and called Steve, giving him the news so that he could research into it.  
  
Unlocking the front door she stopped dead at the sight that met her eyes. The hall was a mess – straight away she pulled the gun out of the back of her trousers. She took a few cautious steps and entered the living room. Before she had time to fully enter she felt a gun dig into her back.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
  
  
Well...? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please R and R. 


	8. Time To Trust

Chapter eight is done!!!  
  
1.1.1.1 PART EIGHT â€" Time to trust.  
  
Murdock collapsed down onto the bed after being escorted to his room from the main entrance.  
  
"Ah, home sweet home."  
  
He sighed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. It had taken a week to get all the loose ends from the job sorted, and with Face unable to do anything, it had taken them longer. Murdock was to spend the rest of the week (it was a Tuesday) at the VA, then they were travelling up to Crystal Lake on Saturday. They were going to go straight up there but Murdock had persuaded them that he wanted to go back to the VA first, though he didn't give them a reason. He wanted to talk to Kate first, get things sorted, and he was also hoping that she had some free time so that she could come with them. Murdock could tell that she was in need of a vacation.  
  
1pm came and there was no sign of Kate. Murdock figured that she'd been held up. He gave her till quarter past, then he rang her. There was no answer, at home or in her car. When the answer phone kicked in he left a short message for her to ring because he was worried. He knows that it's silly and she's probably just held up but he knows that something just doesn't feel right.  
  
When 1.30 came round and he still hadn't heard anything from her, he tried ringing her again, but there was still no answer. He had a strange, nervous feeling at the pit of his stomach and after pacing for a while he picks up the phone and rings Face's 'borrowed' apartment. Hannibal picks up. Murdock asks him if they'll go and check up on Kate for him. Hannibal reassures him that she's probably fine but Murdock says that he just knows that something isn't right. Hannibal, knowing that Murdock and Kate have a special bond, tells Murdock that they would. Murdock thanks them.  
  
The van pulls up outside her house and Hannibal, Face and BA casually get out and stroll up to the door. Hannibal lighting a cigar. He reaches the door and rings the bell.  
  
"This is gonna be a waste of time."  
  
"Yeah, well, you've got to humour Murdock sometimes. Especially when it comes to Kate."  
  
Face answers him. They stood for a few moments but don't hear any noise form the house.  
  
"Well, her car is here so she can't be far."  
  
Hannibal said, strolling up the path a little way with BA. Face decided to knock and was stunned when the door slid open before he could tap it again. He looked over at Hannibal who was glancing down the road.  
  
"Uh, Hannibal...looks like Murdock was right."  
  
Hannibal turned and looked at the door. Then both him and Face pulled out their guns. Face carefully pushed the door open further and immediately noticed the mess. Papers everywhere, coats, shoes, draws pulled out with their contents over the floor, furniture tipped over â€" the place had been ransacked.  
  
"My God...Kate..."  
  
Face whispered. They snuck through the hall, Hannibal gesturing for BA to go upstairs and Face to go through to the kitchen. Hannibal was heading for the living room. BA had only reached the third step when they heard a noise coming from the kitchen. He stopped and they followed Face towards the kitchen. They listened and heard someone rummaging though something. Face carefully pushed the door opened slowly â€" all three of them with their guns raised. It creaked, and as the door swung open they saw someone swing around pulling out a gun. It was Kate. Relief washed over her face when she recognised them and her legs stared to give way. Face reached for her while the others put their guns away. Face lifted a fallen chair and sat her down. She slumped down into it.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
She put the gun down and pulled the medical kit awkwardly towards her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Face lifted her chin and took a look at the cut on her forehead.  
  
"What happened? Why didn't you answer the door?"  
  
Hannibal questioned, looking around at the mess.  
  
"You rang? Must have been what woke me â€" they knocked me out."  
  
"They caught you good."  
  
Face stated, placing a gauze on her forehead.  
  
"I know. Almost as good as you."  
  
She partly joked, Face gave her a small laughing grin. She picked up a syringe from the kit and as she filled it she explained what she remembered.  
  
"I got home from the VA when I heard someone in the house. They got me from behind â€" a group of men. They dragged me in here, asked me questions while they ransacked the place. They knocked me out when they couldn't get their answers."  
  
"What were they looking for?"  
  
"Who knows. They kept asking me something...I can't remember...my head hurts. I think it was something to do with a codekey."  
  
"Codekey?"  
  
Hannibal asked confused.  
  
"God knows what they meant."  
  
"Here, let me do that."  
  
Face said as she tried to inject herself with a syringe to ease the pain. He took it from her and injected it into her forearm.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hannibal thought for a moment, chewing on the end of his cigar.  
  
"Right, Face I want you to break Murdock out. We're getting out of here. Kate, you're coming with us."  
  
"What-?"  
  
"I want you to call your partner. Tell him what's happened. They've already killed two of your work colleagues."  
  
"Three..."  
  
She said quietly. Hannibal gave her a look then carried on.  
  
"They've come for you once, they'll come again. We're taking you to a safe place until this is sorted out."  
  
"Hannibal, I can take care of myself. I don't need to go into hiding."  
  
"I don't care. I'm not leaving you here alone."  
  
Kate looked into his eyes and saw something there that she hadn't seen for a years â€" well, since her dad. It was fatherly concern.  
  
"Hannibal," she said calmly. "I'm not the young, naÃ¯ve girl I was back in 'Nam. I've grown up."  
  
"I know. But I don't care."  
  
He replied just as calmly.  
  
"What if they find us? What if they...I don't want you getting involved...you don't need to..."  
  
She trailed off. Hannibal paused for a second before answering, knowing that she'd forgotten them, who they were.  
  
"You've got to trust us, Kate. Where's your belief gone? You'll be safe with us."  
  
It hit the spot and Kate sighed. She knew that if she stayed behind, then Steve and Captain Peterson would just send her to a safe house â€" and with someone on the inside they would find out. She had to start putting her trust back into others. She'd be safer with the Team, somewhere that others wouldn't know.  
  
"Okay...okay."  
  
**********************  
  
Murdock was pacing back and forth, frantically awaiting news from the Team. He kept glancing over at the phone, then pacing again, looking out the window, and pacing again. As he turned away from the phone for about the 100th time it rang. He swung round and grabbed it.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"Murdock, it's me."  
  
Came Face's voice.  
  
"Face, where's Kate? Is she all right?"  
  
"Calm down, she's fine now. But you were right."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He demanded.  
  
"We found her in the kitchen. She'd been knocked out by a group of guys, they'd ransacked the place."  
  
"But she's okay? Right?"  
  
"Just a mild concussion, she just needs rest. Can you get out of there? We're taking her with us. She's just calling her boss to tell him what happened and that she's going to a safe place."  
  
"Sure thing, Muchacho."  
  
"We'll be outside the back entrance in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Got it. See you soon."  
  
And Murdock hung up. He took a breath in slight relief, then started to gather some things up.  
  
Face put the phone down and turned to see Kate enter the living room with a holdall.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Captain Peterson thinks it's a good idea. I said I'd keep him informed as to how I am and if I come up with any information. Steve knows my beeper number if he needs to contact me."  
  
Face nodded.  
  
"Ready? Hannibal and BA are waiting in the van."  
  
Kate nodded again and looked around at the mess. Face moved to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and turning her around.  
  
"Come on." He said gently and she let him lead her out. "We've just got to pick Murdock up, then we'll be off."  
  
He pulled open the door to the van and stood back to let her in. She took Murdock's seat and then they were off.  
  
They pulled up outside the VA to see Murdock running full tilt towards the van in a straight jacket. There are numerous people running after him â€" orderlies, nurses, doctors. Face pulls open the door and Murdock dives headfirst into the back. The tires screech, smoking and the van shoots off down the road before the orderlies are anywhere near them.  
  
Murdock turns around as Face pulls the door shut, then he helps Murdock to sit. Kate watches in stunned silence as Face starts undoing the straight jacket.  
  
"Cheers Muchacho. That was close."  
  
"What went wrong?"  
  
Face asked, it wasn't often that Murdock was placed in a straight jacket.  
  
"They caught me the first time. Ran round a corner straight into an orderly. I managed to get away after they put this damn thing on. You'd think they'd know by now that a straight jacket won't stop me from getting out."  
  
He shrugged himself out of the jacket and threw it into the back. Immediately he turned to face Kate who was staring at him.  
  
"You okay, Chiquita?"  
  
He asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, just tired."  
  
She half laughed at the scene that had just played out infront of her. She suddenly realised that she understood his condition. When he'd lost his mind in 'Nam it had scared her. She'd seen it happen to so many other soldiers, they'd just lost it completely and had become violent, and she knew now that that was what had scared her about Murdock when he had shouted at her to get out. She could see the same thing happening to him which is why she left so abruptly. She didn't think she could handle seeing him the same way. But she knew now that his crazy had been a good kind of crazy. It was more of a child-like reaction than of a violent man, and she finally felt at ease with it.  
  
"You're crazy you know that? Escaping in a straight jacket!"  
  
She said humorously.  
  
"I know it. How'd you know it!"  
  
He smiled, knowing that the uneasiness in their actions was dissipating. Then he turned to face Hannibal.  
  
"So, Colonel. Where we going?"  
  
"Crystal Lake. We were planning on heading up there for a vacation anyway so we already have supplies. Plus whoever it is after Kate won't connect that place to her, she had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Good idea, Colonel."  
  
Murdock said.  
  
"Crystal Lake?"  
  
Kate questioned. Murdock turned back to her.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful up there. Especially in the Summer and it's still warm enough to go to. Plus it's isolated, we'll be perfectly safe up there."  
  
"That's what you said last time, fool!"  
  
BA said from the front seat.  
  
"Last time?"  
  
Face replied to her question.  
  
"We uh, had a spot of bother up there a while ago. The local sheriff called the Military in when she recognised me. But that's fine now. We helped them with a small problem they had so she owes us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You'd better get some sleep, Kate." Hannibal said from the front seat. "It's quite a trip and with the concussion I'm sure you're tired."  
  
"Yep, you gotta follow your own orders."  
  
Face smiled. Kate smiled back and settled back down in the seat.  
  
  
  
Well...? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please R and R. 


	9. Gateway To The Past

Okay, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest. Enjoy.  
  
Just like to say thanks to Cathy for her input. I hadn't noticed that I was mixing the past and present tense up! I think I've read the chapters over and over so much I've stopped noticing the mistakes! That's what comes from not having a beta reader. My friend used to read them but she's moved away for uni!! Boo Hoo Hoo!!!  
  
1.1.1.1 PART NINE â€" Gateway to the Past.  
  
Colin picked up the phone and once again rang his father. He'd heard from Steve that Kate had gone to a safe house but nobody knew where it was. He was slightly relieved that Kate was still alive but he desperately wanted to know what had happened and why his father hadn't killed her. He did like Kate but he loved his father and if Kate did have the information then the cover would be blown and him and his father would be sent to prison, maybe even executed for their crimes which was something Colin did not want to think about.  
  
"Papa, it's me."  
  
"Where's Kawalski?"  
  
"At a safe house. What happened? Did you find anything out?"  
  
"No. There was nothing in the house, and she didn't seem to know what we were talking about, but she could have been faking. We still need to check out Steve â€" he may be the one to know, but I believe that it's Kate. She probably doesn't remember anything her father told her anyhow, so we may be all right."  
  
"Yes, papa."  
  
Colin sighed, partly in relief.  
  
"I'll call you in a few days time. I want to see Steve in person, so work out where the best place to meet him would be. And try and find out where Kawalski is â€" we may still need her. I'm counting on you, son."  
  
The line went dead. Colin exhaled.  
  
********************  
  
It was dark when they arrived at Crystal Lake. Face, Murdock and Kate were fast asleep in the back. Hannibal turned and checked on them, smiling at what he saw. Face was slouched down in his seat, his elbow on the arm of the seat and his head in his hand. Murdock was back in his seat, but was sitting so that his back was against the side of the van, and he was leaning against the back of the seat. Kate was sitting next to him on the bench, behind BA's seat, and she was leaning against Murdock, who had his arm around her.  
  
Hannibal quietly got out to go and get the key from the sheriff, then they drove up to the cabin by the lake. BA pulled up quietly and turned the engine off. Hannibal turned in his seat again.  
  
"Hey guys, we're here. Time to move. Face, Murdock, Kate."  
  
Face stirred as did Murdock but Kate was deeply asleep. Hannibal and BA got out and while BA went to the back to start taking the supplies in, Hannibal slid the side door open. Face blinked blearily at him.  
  
"We're here?"  
  
"That's what I just said." He replied quietly. "Take the key and open up. Then come and help BA with supplies."  
  
Face took the key from him and stepped out of the van, stretching his muscles. Hannibal looked in on Murdock who was looking down at Kate. He was just moving his arm when he heard Hannibal whisper.  
  
"Murdock, let her sleep. She needs to sleep off the concussion. Carry her inside and put her in the middle bedroom."  
  
Murdock looked up at Hannibal.  
  
"I was gonna. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."  
  
And with that he manoeuvred around her carefully so that he could pick her up in his arms. He slowly walked up to the main door, where Face was coming out from taking some supplies in. He held the door open for Murdock and smiled at him as he passed. Murdock gave him a nod back and headed up to the bedroom situated between the other two bedrooms. For one, it was smaller of the three and only had one bed, plus is was the safest. Being in the middle meant she would be surrounded by the Team just in case anything happened.  
  
He carefully laid her on the bed and tucked her in. She stirred and he sat beside her and shushed her, running a hand down her face. She settled and he ran a finger down her hairline. Only when she slept did the lines of pain and exhaustion leave her face. He stood and turned to see Hannibal in the doorway. Murdock smiled and they both moved away, Murdock closing the door quietly. They went downstairs to where Face and BA were bringing in the last of the supplies. Face crashed down onto the sofa where Murdock joined him.  
  
"Okay, we're gonna take alternate watches â€" Murdock you take the first watch, wake Face in three hours. Face, you wake me and I'll take the rest of the night. BA, you've been driving for hours so you can take first watch tomorrow."  
  
BA nodded and he and Face got up and went upstairs.  
  
"See you in the morning, Murdock."  
  
Hannibal said as he turned to go.  
  
"Goodnight, Colonel."  
  
Hannibal followed BA and Face upstairs, and joined BA. He always shared a room with BA while Face shared with Murdock.  
  
Murdock did a quick sweep of the house, making sure it was secure, then sat down in the living room with a cup of coffee and the TV on quietly. He did checks every half hour but the place was silent.  
  
At 1.30 he snuck upstairs and nudged Face awake. Face moaned and rolled over, away from Murdock.  
  
"Wakey, wakey, Faceyguy, your turn to watch. Come on."  
  
Face moaned again and turned to face Murdock.  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"All right..."  
  
He grumbled and dragged himself out of bed. Murdock smirked at him and pulled off his jacket, tossing it into a nearby chair. Face moaned at nearly everything, including early mornings, but he never complained, which Murdock found amusing.  
  
He'd thrown his shirt onto the chair and was about to pull off his 'too many freaks, not enough circuses!' T-shirt when he heard a cry from the next room. He gave Face a startled look and bolted out of the room. Face followed, hopping, trying to hitch up his trousers as quick as he could.  
  
Murdock opened the door of Kate's room. The curtains were open leaving moonlight flooding the room and the bed, where Kate was half tossing and turning, mumbling frantically to herself. He was immediately by her side and he perched next to her.  
  
He looked up at the doorway to see Face standing there. He wasn't surprised to see Hannibal and BA a moment later looking surprisingly alert.  
  
"It's okay, just a nightmare, I've got it."  
  
They nodded and returned to their room. Face pulled on his jumper and headed downstairs. Hannibal and BA got into their beds and soon Hannibal could hear light snores coming from BA's bed. Hannibal sighed and listened to the hushed voice of Murdock next door, calming Kate. She never woke, and she never remembered the nightmares in the morning. It had been the same back in 'Nam. Hannibal couldn't count the times he woke to hear Murdock singing gently to her in the tent nearby.  
  
He couldn't sleep â€" the cry in the night had given him quite a fright and for a split second he thought he was back in 'Nam, back in the nightmare. His adrenaline was still pumping and he rolled over trying to get comfortable.  
  
Screams weren't unusual in 'Nam, but Kate's were the ones that always affected him. They had a way of reaching into his chest and squeezing his heart so tight that it was unbearable. It was probably because she was an innocent, she shouldn't have had to witness atrocities like that. Thinking of her brought back the memories of when they'd first met. Murdock had talked about her none stop when they were in the helicopter, he was so proud to have her by his side. Hannibal had heard so much about her, even before he'd met her and he already liked the sound of her. She was normal, real, someone to keep Murdock's feet on the ground, keep him sane. It was terrible once they'd been taken to Hanoi Hilton. Murdock's rock was gone, his grip on reality was not there. He'd never told him, but it had broken his heart to see Murdock like that, and to see Kate's reaction when she saw him.  
  
Vietnam 1969.  
  
Lighting a cigar, Hannibal inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, savouring every moment. He hadn't had a cigar for ages. They'd been out in the field too long and even Face couldn't get any out where they'd been. Hannibal took a breath. His unit had been very lucky, just a few minor injuries. Unfortunately the other unit hadn't been so lucky. Nearly all of them had major injuries, a few minor, two dead. He had mixed feelings about this â€" he was sad for the losses, but relieved that it hadn't been in his unit. He had some very good men in his unit, ones to be proud of, and having an exceptional pilot had swayed the odds in their favour.  
  
Finishing his cigar, he threw it to the floor and stubbed it out with the ball of his foot. Everything was quiet now. Half an hour ago there were soldiers and nurses everywhere, but now the place was as quiet as a mouse. It was a calm Hannibal liked. A calm where he knew who he was and what was happening, it was comfortable. The silence in the jungle that had surrounded them for the past fortnight was eerie, uncomfortable. It was a full silence where you never knew what was going to happen from one moment to the next, whether the person next to you was going to be there the next time you turned to them.  
  
Hannibal shook his head. This was no time to contemplate life. He had a unit to check up on. He was about to enter the hospital wing and had just stepped through the doors when a small figure rushed past him and out of the doors. She ran down the side of the building and around the corner. Hannibal followed worried. He turned the corner to see a young girl of about 19 in a nurses uniform. She had one hand on the wall for support and she was throwing up. And by the sounds of it, it was the whole contents of her stomach. Hannibal sighed, knowing the feeling. When she'd finished he moved over, taking out a water bottle.  
  
"Here."  
  
He held it out to her. She jumped slightly and turned around. Seeing that it was the Colonel that had brought the men in, she gave him a small smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She said quietly. She took a mouthful and rinsed her mouth out, then took a couple more sips and handed it back.  
  
"Can't seem to keep anything down."  
  
"I know the feeling. You okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry...it's just..."  
  
She didn't know what to say.  
  
"I know. It's always hard seeing what we see."  
  
"Does it get easier?"  
  
She asked quietly.  
  
"To deal with...yeah. To figure it out...no." He paused to let the information sink in. "This your first tour?"  
  
She nodded, glad that he'd changed the subject.  
  
"Yeah. I, uh, wanted to help...people."  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, liking the girl.  
  
"You'll be fine, kid. I can still remember my first tour. It does get easier to deal with. Anyway, how's my unit?"  
  
"Oh, they're fine. All of them. You'll have them all back in about a week."  
  
"Great, thank you...Miss...?"  
  
"It's Kate...Kate McKnight."  
  
"Murdock's Kate?"  
  
He questioned. She smiled, thoughtfully, dreamlike.  
  
"Yeah...Murdock's Kate. Oh â€" you're the Colonel he's always talking about. He really admires you, you know."  
  
"And he never stops talking about 'you'."  
  
She blushed slightly.  
  
"That's my Murdock."  
  
They started walking back round the corridor and as they reached the door they heard a shout from behind.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
They both turned to see Murdock jogging up.  
  
"Murdock."  
  
She said sounding relived to see him, as she always felt. She never knew if one day he'd never come back. She ran the couple of steps between then and he pulled her into a tight embrace, lifting her off the floor. She savoured the musky, leather smell that always surrounded him.  
  
"Missed you."  
  
"Missed you too, Chiquita."  
  
He put her down and, his arm still wrapped around her, he turned to Hannibal.  
  
"Hey, Colonel. How's the Team?"  
  
"Team's doing fine. They'll all be back in no time."  
  
"And Face?"  
  
Kate answered for him.  
  
"Oh he's hit on just about every nurse there is. And he won't stop moaning about the stitches in his leg from the bullet wound!"  
  
"He's fine then."  
  
Hannibal stated which made them all laugh.  
  
Present  
  
Hannibal could hear Murdock singing again and he partly smiled to himself. Kate was right, some things just never change. It felt good to have her back with the Team again, even if it was under such bad circumstances. He closed his eyes and found himself drifting into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*****************  
  
Kate had soon settled back into a dreamless sleep as well. Murdock sat stroking her hair, gently singing 'You are my sunshine'. A song that they all sing a lot, for reasons unknown. When he recognised that she'd calmed, he delicately placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I still love you, you know. I don't know how long I can last not touching you how I want to."  
  
And with that he got up and mindfully crept out, closing the door. He yawned as he entered his and Face's room and he was asleep almost as his head hit the pillow.  
  
*******************  
  
It was 9am and Hannibal was in the kitchen, frying bacon. Seeing as it was a vacation, he decided to let everyone sleep as long as they wished, but he knew that the smell of bacon would bring all of them down in a matter of minutes.  
  
He was surprised to see that it was Kate that had stirred first. He'd figured that she may be asleep for a bit longer because of the concussion. He smiled as she entered the kitchen. She was wearing light blue thick cotton shorts and a strappy white top. Hannibal hadn't seen her in something so casual for ages. She always tended to wear trouser suits for working.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be up for another few hours. How's the head?"  
  
"Bit sore, but I'll live. As soon as I smelt the bacon I just had to get up. I can't remember the last time I had a proper cooked breakfast."  
  
"Well, you're in luck today. We've got everything. Bacon, eggs, sausages."  
  
He smiled. She sat down on one of the stools by the breakfast bar, smiling.  
  
"You've been busy. I have to admit I didn't think you were one for cooking."  
  
"Well, it's all worth all the effort to see you smile like that again."  
  
She blushed, still smiling.  
  
"Smells fantastic!"  
  
They turned to see Face enter the kitchen in a silk dressing gown, his hair wet from the shower and combed back.  
  
"Morning Face."  
  
"Morning Hannibal. Hey Kate, sleep well?"  
  
"I did thanks, you?"  
  
"Like a log."  
  
He said, easing himself down onto the stool next to her.  
  
"Where's Murdock?"  
  
"Still sound asleep. Though I'm sure as soon as the bacon smell hits his nose, he'll be down before you can say 'first class!'"  
  
"He always loved cooked breakfasts."  
  
She said, remembering. Hannibal came over with the frying pan and tipped some bacon and eggs on the plates infront of Face and Kate.  
  
"First come, first served. The sausages and bread will be ready in a moment."  
  
Hannibal was just serving out the sausages when they heard a joyful shout from upstairs.  
  
"OOH, bacon!!!"  
  
They heard a banging from above and then a door burst open as Murdock's feet were heard on the stairs.  
  
"Shuddup, you fool! Some people are trying to sleep!"  
  
BA's voice came pounding through the house.  
  
"But BA, it's bacon!!! Gorgeous bacon and eggs and sausages and toast, followed by freshly squeezed orange juice â€" the perfect way to start the day!!!"  
  
"I don't care fool!! Bacon can wait!!"  
  
The door slammed again. Not to be put down, Murdock came bounding down the stairs and just about flew into the kitchen. He smiled at everyone.  
  
"Morning all!!! Beautiful day! The sun is shining, and we have a whole two weeks vacation!!!"  
  
They all watched him, amused at how childlike he was. Kate found it absolutely adorable and reminded her of his playful side when they were together. Just this time, the serious side was never there. Murdock smiled at her and sat down on the stood next to her.  
  
"Hey, how you doin', Chiquita?"  
  
"Good."  
  
She nodded. Hannibal placed a plate infront of Murdock and he looked down at it eagerly.  
  
"Mmm. Hannibal, you've outdone yourself this time, it looks fantastic!"  
  
"I know."  
  
He said sitting down with his own plate. He'd placed BA's in the warm oven for later, knowing that BA would get as much sleep as he could. They'd all finished and were drinking their freshly squeezed orange juice â€" courtesy of Kate, when BA came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning, you ugly mudsucker!! Good sleep?"  
  
BA just grunted. Kate, who was by the oven, took his plate out and handed it to him, with a glass of ice cold milk.  
  
"Thanks, lil mama."  
  
He gave her one of his special smiles and sat down in the spare seat.  
  
Kate stood and watched them all chatting expressively, remembering how lovely times had been when they'd been together between tours. She leaned back, thoughtfully. Oh, how she'd missed this. Being together like a family. She'd missed that the most about them. She'd been so alone the past 14 odd years, but she'd never really admitted it.  
  
She watched Murdock explaining something to Face. He was so expressive and so deeply absorbed in what he was saying. She sighed quietly to herself. It hurt her to watch him, to know that she couldn't touch him how she wanted, hold him how she wanted. She could feel him deep inside of her, his very soul and for once it seemed painful. It was worse than when they were apart. And she knew this was because the worse way to miss someone was to be sitting right next to them knowing that you couldn't have them.  
  
"...what do you say, Chiquita? ...Kate?"  
  
At the sound of her name she looked up. All four of them were looking at her.  
  
"Mm? Oh, sorry, switched off for a moment there, what were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking what you thought of taking a walk round the lake? You, me and Face?"  
  
Kate smiled. Just like the three of them used to take walks along the beach after a very filling meal.  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Face and Murdock climbed down from the stools, took their plates to the sink and then the three of them left the kitchen, Face heading upstairs to get changed, while Kate and Murdock grabbed their trainers.  
  
BA and Hannibal watched them leave, then picked up their plates on the counter and placing then in the sink.  
  
"Any mention of the nightmare?"  
  
BA questioned. Hannibal shook his head.  
  
"Is there ever? I'm not even sure she remembers. Anyway, what are you gonna go today?"  
  
"Thought I'd make a start on the van. What bout you?"  
  
"I think I'm just gonna crash out on one of the deck chairs and sleep."  
  
********************  
  
By mid morning, Face, Murdock and Kate were exhausted. They'd walked all the way around the lake, chatting away like old times. They came wandering round the corner of the cabin, their clothes soaking wet, and onto the deck and jetty where Hannibal was asleep in one of the deck chairs, with a newspaper resting on his chest.  
  
"I can't believe you threw me in!"  
  
Kate was saying.  
  
"And I can't believe you pulled me in, when I gave you a hand out!!!"  
  
"Well, you deserved it. Especially after grabbing Murdock and pulling him in after you!! Did you see the look of pure horror on his face!"  
  
"Yeah, it was priceless!"  
  
Murdock shushed Face and Kate quietly and pointed. They both grinned at the scene.  
  
"Now that brings back memories."  
  
Kate whispered. They quietly walked past him, dripping water everywhere.  
  
"Come on, we should get out of these wet clothes. Don't want to catch cold."  
  
Face and Murdock nodded and headed inside. Kate paused for a moment, looking at Hannibal. She hadn't thought of work once that morning, she'd had so much fun. She smiled to herself, glad that she had come with them in the end and followed the others inside.  
  
When they came down, Hannibal was stirring. He yawned and looked up at them as they crashed down into the other three deck chairs.  
  
"Have a good walk?"  
  
"Fantastic!"  
  
Kate said.  
  
"Yeah, until we ended up in the lake!"  
  
Murdock said half laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kate explained.  
  
"Murdock told me about last time you came here and how Decker caught you."  
  
"And Kate started teasing me so I threw her in."  
  
Face stated, almost in a whine.  
  
"Yeah, and when he gave her a hand to help her out, she pulled him in."  
  
Murdock carried on.  
  
"But Face grabbed hold of Murdock to regain his balance."  
  
Kate continued.  
  
"And I lost my balance and went in with them."  
  
Murdock finished.  
  
Hannibal sat there and laughed. Not just at the image of all of them in the lake, but the fact that they were so in tune that they had told the story between them without interrupting any of them. Just like old times.  
  
"Well, it serves you right. Now, who's turn is it to make lunch?"  
  
"My turn, I think." Murdock said. "How does chicken salad sound to you? Followed by yummy apple pie, Mm?"  
  
He glanced at Kate, knowing that it was her favourite pudding. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't know about anyone else but it sounds fantastic."  
  
The others agreed. Murdock nodded and headed inside to make a start. Hannibal relaxed back into his seat and started reading his paper, while Kate and Face decided to go and sit down on the jetty, so their chatting wouldn't disturb Hannibal.  
  
After about half an hour, Murdock walked out of the back door, wiping his hands on a cloth. He leaned on the doorframe and watched Kate and Face deep in conversation. He had her laughing about something and Murdock thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. He hadn't seen her laugh for so long and she hadn't stopped smiling all day. He was glad that she seemed to be at ease with them. She'd looked so tense for the past couple of weeks and now the tension seemed to be leaving her, her shoulders looked much more relaxed. Or maybe she was just so distracted she wasn't thinking about it.  
  
Hannibal looked up to see Murdock standing in the doorway, a thoughtful, serious expression on his face. He looked over at what Murdock was looking at and his suspicions were confirmed. It was Kate and she was smiling at Face. He looked back at Murdock.  
  
"She'll be all right you know."  
  
Murdock looked down at him and gave him a small smile,  
  
"You think so? I'm just worried that she's hiding the pain. I want her to talk to me about it, but I don't think she's ready and I'm not sure she will when she is."  
  
"Then give her time. It's been what, 14 years since we last saw her? Give her time to adjust, to remember what life used to be like when she was with us. She's forgotten how to trust people, Murdock, she's been working undercover for too long. Give it time."  
  
Murdock nodded.  
  
"I know. I know. Time."  
  
He snapped out of his daze and shouted over to them.  
  
"Hey you guys, lunch is ready."  
  
They looked over at him and Face helped Kate to stand. She gave Murdock one of her special smiles. She'd had a long chat with Face about Murdock and about how he's been since 'Nam. Face reassured her that Murdock was fine. That he wasn't about to have a mental breakdown. She'd seen too many people with normal problems just suddenly flip and turn nasty. Face assured her that if Murdock was going to, then he would have.  
  
He smiled back at her, his eyes twinkling. Maybe there was hope for them.  
  
After dinner, they all lounged back outside, BA included. Lunch had been just as delicious as breakfast and they all needed to rest because they felt so full. Kate had never really known how great a cook Murdock was, as he'd never really needed to cook for her. There was only a couple of times right before 'Nam and they were just so long ago.  
  
Kate said that she'd wash up as she felt that it was her turn to do something. First though, she sat Face down and took his stitches out, which he was very relieved at. He was also very relieved to see that the scar that the bullet had left was so small that it could hardly be seen. Kate had made the stitches incredible small and she told him that in time no-one would even know there was a scar there.  
  
After about half an hour Kate got up and headed into the kitchen to make a start on the washing up. Hannibal was puffing on a cigar, Face was reading and Murdock had fallen into a light doze. BA was once again back working on his van. It was his way of relaxing.  
  
Fifteen minutes later and Kate had almost finished. She picked up the last glass and started to dry it. As she turned it over in her hand she lost her grip and it slipped. She watched it fall in slow motion and shatter on the tiled floor. Murdock was pulled out of his light daze and he sat up at the sound, concerned. He was up and out of his seat first.  
  
"I'll go check and see if she's okay.  
  
Face and Hannibal followed him, they weren't going to take anything for chance. Especially after what happened at her place. They entered the kitchen and saw Kate standing still, staring off into space â€" glass shards lay around her on the floor.  
  
"Kate? Chiquita, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
He moved over and took her by the arms.  
  
She was in another place, another time...long ago.  
  
She was sitting at the kitchen table watching her mother cleaning glasses. Suddenly someone burst into the room â€" a stranger â€" her mother dropped the glass and it shattered. The man, who was faceless to her, went over to her mother, who was demanding to know who he was and was calling to her husband, Kate's father â€" he never came. The man did something to her, and Kate saw her jerk, then slowly turn to face her, eyes wide, Kate's name on her lips, then she sank to the floor. Kate saw a glimmer of metal in the man's hand. He turned to her smiling, Kate knew he was smiling even if she couldn't see his face properly. He moved over towards her brandishing the knife and reached out to grab her.  
  
It was at this point that Murdock gently took hold of her arms. Kate gasped and back-pedalled, frightened out of her wits, and terrified beyond all rational thought. She hit the breakfast bar and stood there shaking uncontrollably as if she'd seen a ghost. Murdock stood there stunned for a moment at what had just occurred.  
  
"Kate? What-what's wrong?"  
  
She finally seemed to look at him rather than through him and her face screwed up in pain and distress, she couldn't control her shaking. Murdock moved closer carefully. As he neared she reached out and grabbed him, clinging to him in sheer terror. He seemed shocked but hugged her back gently shushing her to quieten her sobs.  
  
"Shh, Kate it's okay. I'm here. I'm here."  
  
Face had grabbed a dustpan and brush and was sweeping up the shards of glass, watching her carefully. Hannibal gave Murdock a questioning look, but Murdock just half shrugged, not exactly sure of what had just happened.  
  
Does anyone else get annoyed when you type 'from' and it comes out 'form'? And of course it's still a word so it's not noticeable!!! That really ticks me off!  
  
Well...? Good? Bad? Terrible? Please R and R. 


	10. Dreams

Finally Part ten for you!!!!!!!! Soz it's taken me so long. After losing the chapter the first time it's taken me a while to get the motivation to rewrite it - especially as I couldn't remember what I had written and had to make it up - it's not as good as it was so please take that into account - I've just kinda rushed this to get it all down!!!!!! Oh and then there's the small fact that the site has been down for simply ages - everytime I came on I had my fingers crossed that it was working!!!!!!!!!  
  
PART TEN - Dreams  
  
It's nearly an hour later when Murdock finally comes downstairs. Hannibal, Face and BA are all sitting in the living room when Murdock's footsteps are heard coming down the stair. He entered the living room and they all looked up at him.  
  
"She's asleep at last." Murdock said half collapsing onto the sofa next to Face.  
  
"Did she say anything?" Hannibal asked. Murdock shook his head.  
  
"No. Whatever it was really shook her up though. I've never seen her like this." Face puts his hand of Murdock's shoulder.  
  
"She'll be okay, Murdock." Murdock merely nodded, unsure. Face watched him for a moment, then had an idea. He knew that Murdock needed to talk and that he was never likely to open up with them all there.  
  
"You know it's nearly dinner time. Let's take a trip and go and order some pizza."  
  
"I'm not hungry." Murdock said quietly, looking down.  
  
"Well, come and keep me company at least." He stood and urged Murdock to stand.  
  
"Please?" Murdock looked at him, then stood.  
  
"What about Kate?" Hannibal spoke up.  
  
"BA and I will be here. Besides, she'll probably be asleep for a while."  
  
"Come on Murdock, Mm?"  
  
"...Okay." Face gave Hannibal as nod as he followed Murdock out of the door. Once they were gone Hannibal broke the silence that had descended in the room.  
  
"Let's hope Face can get him to talk. He needs it, and I don't really want to send him back to the VA to Dr. Richter. Kate's gonna need him."  
  
"Nah man. Face'll get through. He always does." BA stood.  
  
"I'm gonna go finish the van off." Hannibal nodded, leaning back and folding his arms, thinking, as BA left.  
  
*****  
  
Face had decided to drive into town to get the pizza rather than order from the phone booth. They'd just reached town and Murdock had been silent the whole time, his elbow on the arm rest, head in hand, staring out the window. Face had chosen to give Murdock some time to start talking himself and if he hadn't by the time they reached town, Face was gonna get him started.  
  
He pulled up outside the pizza place, turned the engine off, then just sat and watched Murdock. He was still staring out the window lost in his own world.  
  
"Murdock?" No reply, he tried louder.  
  
"Murdock!" Murdock blinked and sat upright, looking over at Face.  
  
"What?" Face looked at him for a moment.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Oh." He opened the door and stepped out onto the path. Face sighed and followed suite.  
  
"What pizza do you want?" Face asked as they entered.  
  
"I said I wasn't hungry...Hawaiian." He said after a pause. Face smiled and went and ordered two Hawaiian pizza's, while Murdock turned and looked out the window. Face came back a few moment later.  
  
"I said we'd be outside in the car." Murdock nodded and they went back outside and got into Face's vette. Once again they sat in silence until Face decided enough was enough.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" He said quietly. Murdock looked up, frowning.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You still love her." He stated. Murdock sighed and looked away.  
  
"I don't know what to do. I want to help her, but I don't know how...and I want to hold her...and kiss her...and be how we used to be..." Face kept quiet knowing it was best if he just let Murdock carry on.  
  
"What should I do? I don't know how to help her, she has all these problems, and all these emotions and I just want to take her in my arms and tell her everything's gonna be okay...but I can't..." Face urged him on.  
  
"Why not...?"  
  
"Because...because...I'm scared...I'm scared of losing her again...I'm scared that if I show her how I really feel that she'll leave again. How can I help her without showing her I love her?" He looked at Face urgently, wanting him to tell him the answers to all he problems.  
  
"You've just got to be there for her, Murdock. You've got to give her the time to get her head around everything, and then when she's ready you'll be there to help her. We're all gonna be there for her Murdock, but it's you she needs...and loves." Murdock gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Loves...?"  
  
"She loves you Murdock. You can see it when she looks at you. She's holding back as much as you are. But she's holding back because of her problems so let her take the next step. She needs to know that she's the one that needs the help and that it's you that's the strong one this time."  
  
Murdock realised what he meant and nodded. Back in 'Nam it was Murdock that was the weak one and Kate was the strong one - she's too used to being the strong one all the time and she needs him more than she thinks.  
  
"Thanks Muchacho." He said sincerely.  
  
"Anytime, pal."  
  
Murdock reached over and they gave each other a hug. Murdock slapped Face on the back manly. There was a knock at the window and they let go and looked around to see the waiter standing holding two pizza boxes.  
  
*****  
  
Her dream was back and this time it was more real than ever. She was a little girl sitting at the kitchen table watching her mother and drawing in her colouring book. The man came in, her mother dropped the glass, there was screaming and shouting. Her mother jerked, the glimmer of metal.  
  
Then the faceless man turned to her smiling, she knew that he was smiling because he was laughing, she remembered that now - laughing like he was having fun. He moved towards her brandishing the knife and reached out to grab her.  
  
She wasn't the little girl anymore, she was Kate as she was now and as the man stepped forwards light shone on his face and she gasped.  
  
The background changed - she was back in the warehouse and the same man was holding a gun on her. And then simply she knew. She knew who he was and what he'd done.  
  
Time stood still as she heard a gun go off, then realised she was back in the kitchen and the man once again had a knife. She jolted at the same time the man shouted out in pain and she saw blood leaking form his shoulder. He dropped the knife and ran out of the kitchen door.  
  
Kate stood still for a moment unsure of what had happened. She heard a noise and looked down to see her father laying in the doorway of the living room and kitchen. She ran over going from the little girl she was to the woman again. She bent down. Blood was pooling out on the floor below her fathers body.  
  
"Dad? Dad?!" Kate called desperate. He looked up at her with glazed eyes and smiled gently.  
  
"Kate, honey. It's okay. Everything's gonna be okay...But there's something I need you to remember."  
  
He was overcome with a coughing fit and Kate could feel the tears streaming down her face. When he'd finished he looked back up at her.  
  
"You remember our secret hiding place?" Kate nodded.  
  
"There's something there that I need you to give to Josh - he's on his way. I want you to show him where it is okay?" Kate nodded again, numbly.  
  
"But why can't you show him?" The little girl was back.  
  
"Honey, you remember that talk I had with you about me not always being here?" The little girl nodded.  
  
"This may be that time when I have to go away and live with nanna and granddad. I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that?" The little girl nodded.  
  
"That's my girl. I love you sweetie. There's one other thing I need you to do. I need you to remember our song. You remember our song?"  
  
"Yes." And she started to sing. It was Amazing Grace. After a moment her father joined in disjointedly until he gently slipped away listening to his little girl singing.  
  
It wasn't long before Josh came bursting into their house with a group of armed men. He found Kate sitting there hugging her dad and singing quietly as the tears flowed freely.  
  
Downstairs Hannibal was putting the kettle on in the kitchen when he heard Kate cry out. Fearing the worst he ran out into the hall and up the stairs, throwing open her door.  
  
He found her sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face, fumbling in the dark for the lamp. He moved over and sat on the edge of the bed turning it on for her. When she realised she was not alone and no longer in the dream and reached for him and he leaned in. She clung to him, stunning him momentarily from the tight grip, but then returned the hug comfortingly. He held her until her sobs calmed, then pulled her back and held her shoulders.  
  
"You okay?" She nodded, shakily.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I was dreaming, it was something that happened long ago." She looked up at him. "My parents didn't just die when I was eight. They were murdered." She stared out into the distance. Hannibal looked shocked.  
  
"I'd forgotten. There was this man, he came into our house and stabbed my father who was working in the study. Then he came into the kitchen. My mum dropped a glass she was cleaning and shouting for my dad. He never came. He killed her, then he turned on me. I would be dead now if it wasn't for my fathers stubborn mind. He'd pulled himself to the door and shot at the man, wounding him in the shoulder. He ran. I went to my dad, and we sang. We sang our song until Josh, my fathers partner got there, he'd been on the phone with my father when he was stabbed. It wasn't till he arrived that I realised that my dad had died in my arms. I remember now. I went into shock didn't remember what had happened, not until now."  
  
She took a breath. Hannibal just sat and looked at her. For some reason he had a feeling that she was concealing something but he didn't want to push her.  
  
"Why don't you try and get some sleep now. I'll stay with you." She looked at him.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled a bit.  
  
"I think everything's gonna be okay now. It's nearly over."  
  
Hannibal nodded figuring she meant that her demons were free and could no longer haunt her. What he didn't know was that the man who had killed her was the same man in the warehouse and in her house, and the man she knew was killing her friends and looking for her. She knew what she had to do now. She had to go to that secret place, had to finish her fathers work - whatever that may be.  
  
She closes her eyes and it's not long before she's sleeping peacefully again. Hannibal bends across and gently kisses her forehead, then silently leaves. As he heads down the stairs Murdock and Face enter with the pizza's. Straight away Murdock knows that something is wrong.  
  
"Kate?" He starts to run up the stairs but Hannibal stops him.  
  
"Calm down, Murdock. She's okay. Just another nightmare. She told me everything." And he proceeded to explain to Murdock exactly what she had told him, and that she seems okay with it now. Her demons are out.  
  
"Go and stay with her until she wakes, Murdock. I'm sure she wants to be with you."  
  
"That's muchacho."  
  
And he stands and heads upstairs. She's still sleeping peacefully when he enters and he goes and sits by her, taking her hand. For a long time he just sits in silence, then he sighs.  
  
"I love you. I can't help it. I just do. I know I can live without you, I've been there. I just don't want to. It's not a nice place. I'll wait for you, because I love you."  
  
And with that he leaned back in the chair and fell asleep. Kate silently opened her eyes and smiled gently to herself before falling back asleep.  
  
*****  
  
She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face before she'd even opened her eyes. When she did open them and look towards the window she could see Murdock standing there, staring out. She smiled to herself. She knew that as soon as she had finished what her father had started she could go back to loving him completely and telling him how much she loved him.  
  
"Murdock."  
  
He turned and looked at her. She smiled and he felt the relief spreading over him. He went over to her, sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into an embrace. She relaxed in his hold, her arms going around his shoulder and behind his neck. His arms were around her waist and up her back holding on tight and she felt secure.  
  
That's it. Short and sweet. Now to get the next past done. Reviews please. 


	11. I Want The Fire Back

Chapter 11 for you all still reading this. Hope you're all enjoying it. I'm having fun writing it.  
  
Part Eleven - I want the fire back  
  
Letting the warm water run over her hair and down her body soothingly, she sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing. Downstairs Murdock and the others were gathered round the breakfast bar while Murdock cooked bacon. Hannibal glanced along his unlit cigar to look at him. He'd noticed how incredible sane he'd gotten over the past week, and, even though he'd never admit it, he missed Murdock's crazy antics and invisible friends. He kept things light, gave them something to blow off steam at, whether it was getting annoyed at it like BA, or laughing and joining in like Face.  
  
Face's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Kate, good shower?"  
  
Hannibal took the cigar out of his mouth and turned around. Kate was smiling and she had colour in her cheeks which hadn't been there for a while. Hannibal wasn't sure but he had a feeling that she'd figured some things out - it was there in her clear eyes. A determination, a reason.  
  
"Yeah, nice and refreshing."  
  
She answered Face and sat down next to him. Murdock turned round from the oven and placed plates of bacon and eggs infront of Kate and Face, then turned and grabbed two more for Hannibal and BA.  
  
"Enjoy."  
  
He said smiling at them, his eyes lingering on Kate as if asking an unasked question. She smiled back.  
  
Everything was okay.  
  
Hannibal could see the relief in Murdock at the silent reply, but Hannibal himself knew that something was different with her, and not in a good way. She had that hidden glint in her eye that Hannibal knew, and no one else could see it. She was good at hiding things. She was very much like Face in that way but Hannibal had gotten used to seeing things in him and he could see them in Kate as well. He decided that he'd have a talk with her later, somewhere quiet.  
  
Once again Face's voice brings him out of his mind.  
  
"You know, I was thinking. Why don't we all go out tonight? Find a quiet restaurant in town. Save us cooking."  
  
"I wonder why that is?"  
  
Murdock said, knowing full well that it was Face's turn to cook that night. Face looked like he'd got his hand caught in the cookie jar for a moment.  
  
"Well, uh, I just thought it would be nice. And if it makes you feel better, then I'll pay, how does that sound?"  
  
"Find my me."  
  
BA said, wolfing down the remainder of his bacon.  
  
"I think it's a great idea." Kate said smiling. "I haven't been out for ages for a meal."  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
Face asked. Hannibal merely shrugged.  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Then it's settled."  
  
He said and turned back to his breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
After washing up the dishes, Hannibal goes in search of Kate and finds her outside alone. She's sitting with her legs handing off the jetty, her feet in the water. He glances around and sees Murdock and Face in the boat out on the lake, fishing. By Face's actions, he's obviously not happy with Murdock, but Murdock's sitting laughing at him. He hears Kate laugh quietly to herself and he goes over and hits by her, pulling out a cigar and chewing on the end.  
  
"Hey kid."  
  
"Hey Hannibal."  
  
She says not looking.  
  
"How you feeling?"  
  
"Better. Thanks...for uh, last night."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
He says, and seeing the opening he's been looking for he decides to take the direct approach.  
  
"About last night..."  
  
Kate turns to look at him. He knows. She can see it in his eyes.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
She questions innocently.  
  
"What aren't you telling me? There's obviously something on your mind that you didn't tell me last night. Something you found out. I want to help."  
  
She looked back out, and was silent for a long while, thinking. Hannibal let her think. "I couldn't tell you last night. I needed time to think and work everything out. And...I couldn't tell you, any of you, I needed to protect you."  
  
He watched her confused, but kept silent.  
  
"I know who he is. I know who the man was that killed my parents. He was the same guy that was in the warehouse...the one that shot me...and he's the same man who's killing my friends."  
  
She stops.  
  
"Why couldn't you tell us? We can help you find him."  
  
She stares out into the lake, takes a breath, then starts to recite the lines from a song.  
  
"'I touch the fire and it freezes me. I look into it and it's black. Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel.'" She turns and looks directly as him for the last line. "'I want the fire back.'"  
  
She says with conviction. He stares at her, not sure he understand. She starts to explain.  
  
"You still get the jazz on missions don't you? That adrenaline rush, makes your head spin, turns your stomach upside down, gives you a high."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I haven't had that since the warehouse incident. That man took it away from me...and I want it back."  
  
She said calmly.  
  
"I know what I have to do...and I knew I couldn't tell you because you would stop me. But I can't keep this a secret." She paused once again as she thought of what to say. "My father left papers in a secret hiding place we had when I was a kid. They have details of the men involved and can tell us who the traitors are in the CIA...I have to leave."  
  
Hannibal shook his head.  
  
"I can't let you go, you're not up to it and there are people after you. Can't you get someone else to pick them up?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"I can't trust anyone. I have to get them."  
  
"Then let us come with you."  
  
She shakes her head again.  
  
"Too risky. I have to go alone...I have to do this alone. For me. ... Look, if it makes you happy I can call my partner Steve. I can trust him enough to meet me after and get me to HQ. How's that?"  
  
Hannibal sat chewing his cigar for a moment, thinking things over. He knew that Kate was old enough and wise enough to look after herself but he still saw the young, innocent nurse that went running out of the hospital to throw up. She hadn't been that for a long time.  
  
"I understand what you have to do, and I know you can handle things yourself, but I still don't like it."  
  
"You don't have to like it. You've just got to accept it and let me go."  
  
He looked out at the boat, it was closer now. There was nothing he could do to stop her and he knew it.  
  
"When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tonight, after dinner." There's yet another pause. "Don't tell Murdock."  
  
He looked at her, and she explained.  
  
"He wouldn't understand. He's too close to me, too close to let me go without a fight. You have enough distant to understand and accept what I have to do. Please."  
  
Hannibal hesitates, he knows that Murdock is going to get angry when he realises that Hannibal let her go but he knows she has to.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Before she can reply, Murdock calls out to them.  
  
"Hey Chiquita! Colonel! How about fish for lunch?"  
  
He said holding up a huge fish. Both Hannibal and Kate laugh. While Murdock was busy placing the fish back, Kate stood.  
  
"I've got a phone call to make."  
  
Hannibal nodded.  
  
*****  
  
Colin didn't even wait for his father to answer the phone properly before he spoke.  
  
"Hey dad, it's me. I can't talk long but I overheard a conversation earlier about Kate. She's coming back. Steve's meant to be meeting her after she's picked something up and then there coming here."  
  
"She must have found out about the papers. Don't let Steve out of your sight. Follow him and when he meets Kate, get her and bring her here."  
  
"What about Steve."  
  
"Do what you like with him. Kill him for all I care - just make sure he's out of the picture."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Good work son."  
  
And he hung up.  
  
*****  
  
Pulling the van into the car park and parking, Murdock opened the sliding door as BA and Hannibal got out the front. They were all in suits, that is, if you could call what BA was wearing a suit, even Murdock was in a suit, even if he had borrowed it from Face. Kate was dressed in a short summery dress, not too tight, but just enough to get a man's mind wandering. Murdock helped her out of the van, then they all walked across the parking lot towards the restaurant where they were met by Face who had come on ahead in his Corvette.  
  
"You uh, look really nice tonight."  
  
Murdock said, walking alongside Kate.  
  
"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. You know, I don't think I've ever since you in a suit. Closest thing would have to be your airforce uniform."  
  
Murdock laughed.  
  
"I haven't worn that for ages. Last time was at a friends funeral. You remember Ray don't you?"  
  
"Of course. I heard about what happened. I wanted to go to his funeral but I was stuck in Europe."  
  
"Be glad you weren't there. We lost our wheels, got beaten up, shot at and everything!"  
  
"Sounds like some funeral!"  
  
"You could say that!"  
  
Reaching the restaurant, Murdock held the door open for Kate. She thanked him and followed Face in, who went up to the desk to say they'd arrived. Murdock watched her walk through and sighed longingly, then pulled himself out of his thoughts and went in.  
  
Their table was situated near the back as face had asked, so that they were slightly hidden from view. The place was quite an exquisite restaurant, even if it was small, with a band playing and a dance floor. The tables surrounded the dance floor and were elegantly set.  
  
"You've outdone yourself this time Lieutenant."  
  
Hannibal said looking around as they were led to their table.  
  
"Yeah, Faceman. This must be costing a fortune!"  
  
Murdock said as he pulled the chair out for Kate to sit.  
  
"Oh well I uh...not that much."  
  
He didn't elaborate further but he'd obviously scammed them a really nice table somehow. When their waitress headed over, it was very obvious how and they couldn't hide their smiles of amusement.  
  
"No wonder he wanted to drive separately."  
  
Kate said quietly which brought out more smiles and quiet laughter. Face stood, kissing the girl on the hand and she smiled shyly.  
  
"I hope your table is to your liking."  
  
She said, placing the pitcher of water on the table that she had brought over.  
  
"It's perfect." Face smiled. "I hope we're still on for tonight?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
She smiled. Then turned to the rest of them on the table as Face sat down.  
  
"Here are your menu's. I'll be back in a little while to get your orders."  
  
They all thanked her as she walked away, Face watching her with a small smile. They sat in silence for a while as they studied their menu's. Murdock kept looking up at Kate, only the look in his eyes giving away how he really felt about her. He wanted to hold her, kiss her, be like they used to be, he didn't know how long he could keep going like this.  
  
In between his glances Kate was also glancing up at him, the same look in her eyes. Only Face noticed the looks and he smiled quietly to himself, an idea forming in his mind.  
  
The waitress came and went again, taking their orders and they chatted happily about past missions, Murdock's antics, Hannibal's crazy plans, all making for an amusing conversation that kept most of them laughing through the best past of dinner and more.  
  
While they were letting their dinner go down and waiting for dessert, Face pulled a pen out of his pocket and quickly scribbled on a napkin. After a few minutes he slid the napkin under the table and into Murdock's lap. Murdock looked down, opened the napkin and read it, a look of unease on his face. He crumpled up the napkin and dropped it to the floor, staring at Face who nodded. Kate was oblivious to the whole silent conversation as she was talking to Hannibal.  
  
Then Murdock turned to her, took a breath and put his hand on her arm. She turned and looked at him, feeling the shivers of excitement running up her spine at the touch.  
  
"Kate...do you umm...Do you want to dance?"  
  
Kate looked at him for a moment, then smiled.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Taking her by the hand, Murdock slowly led her to the dance floor. Hannibal, Face and BA all watched them as they slowly started to sway with the music. One hand round her waist, the other holding her hand. Her other hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
"It's about time."  
  
Hannibal said to himself.  
  
Out on the dance floor both Murdock and Kate were feeling a little awkward and Kate decided to break the silence between them.  
  
"This used to be easier."  
  
She joked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He smiled, relieved that the silence was broken.  
  
"Do you remember when we used to dance in 'Nam. Everyone would be gathered in the mesh hall, playing songs and having a good time."  
  
Murdock remembered.  
  
"And we would be outside the tent dancing under the stars. How could I forget."  
  
They pulled closer and she rested her head on his shoulder as his hand went further around her back. He closed his eyes and pretended that everything was how it used to be for a moment. Kate's eyes were also closed as she remembered back to 'Nam.  
  
"I've missed this."  
  
She whispered in his ear. She could feel herself falling and tried to pull herself back. She knew that Murdock was feeling the same way and she could also feel him holding back as well. Both were thinking on what might have been.  
  
"I wish things were how they used to be."  
  
He whispered sadly as they danced.  
  
"There's just so much to work through. So much has happened over the years. We have to learn if, if we're even the same people we were. If we can fit into each other's lives. It's a long and important process. And..."  
  
She stopped, she couldn't pretend anymore. She couldn't hold back and she didn't want to go through that long tedious process again. She stopped moving and pulled back to look at him. He opened his eyes and look at her confused.  
  
"And...can we just skip it? Can you just be kissing me now?"  
  
Murdock stared at the woman in his arms, feeling the longing he saw in her eyes fill his mind as he let the barriers holding them back crumble and he sighed in relief.  
  
"Kate...God, I still love you so much...it's been killing me not being able to touch you, hold you..."  
  
"I know...I know..."  
  
She leaned against him, feeling defeated, her head on his chest. He gave himself a moment to compose himself and started swaying her again with the music as a new song started.  
  
It was their song. Out of all the songs they could play it was there's. Kate looked up at Murdock.  
  
"What are the chances?"  
  
Murdock looked amazed.  
  
"It's gotta mean something."  
  
She nodded, then leaned in slowly, her head tilted upwards. He leaned in with her and their lips touched, gently at first, then as Kate melted against him he pulled her tighter and the passion flowed.  
  
From the table Face smiled. He'd looked up when he heard There You'll Be start to play, knowing it was their song.  
  
"Well, it's about time."  
  
He said out loud, mimicking Hannibal's words earlier. Hannibal and BA looked up from their conversation and both of them smiled at the sight.  
  
"You're right there Lieutenant. You're right there."  
  
Hannibal said.  
  
Murdock and Kate pulled away from the kiss and she rested her head on his shoulder again as he held her tight and they danced until their song finished.  
  
*****  
  
In the middle of the night Kate awoke to find Murdock still wrapped around her. For a while she just laid there watching him. Then she stole a look at the clock. 2.56am. Time to go.  
  
She sighed gently and carefully unwrapped herself and moved backwards, making sure not to disturb him. She knew what a light sleeper he could be, but luckily he just moaned slightly, rolled over and stayed still. She swung her legs out of bed and reached for her clothes which were in a heap on the floor. She silently got dressed and, picking up her shoes and jacket, she started to head for the door, changed her mind and moved back towards his side of the bed. She leaned over him and delicately planted a kiss on his forehead.  
  
"I'll be back soon, I promise. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He mumbled, then was silent. She smiled to herself and then snuck out of the room, closing the door on the way.  
  
Soundlessly she goes downstairs. Hannibal is standing in the living room staring out the window, quietly smoking a cigar, and he turns as she reaches the bottom.  
  
She looks at him and he just stares right back at her and watches as she sits down and starts putting her trainers and jacket on. She spoke without looking up.  
  
"Can you apologise to Murdock for me. Tell him that I love him and that I'll be back as soon as I can. And can you apologise to Face for me, I'm taking his car. Tell him I'll take good care of it and I'll even give it a full wax before I return." She stood and straightened her jacket. He heads over to her and impulsively hugs her.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"And make sure you keep in contact. Okay?"  
  
"Sure. I'll give you a ring when I get home, and when I'm coming back."  
  
She pulls away from the hug.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days."  
  
He just nods, then watches her leave out the front door and silently start up Face's car and drive off. Then he sighs and goes and sits down on the couch.  
  
"Murdock'll kill me for letting her go."  
  
He says quietly to himself and takes a drag on his cigar.  
  
Well? What do you think those of you still awake and reading? Questions? Comments? Where do you want this to go? I have my ideas but any input would be good. Becki XX 


	12. Lost Without You

Okay - I'm gonna apologise in advance. I reread this chapter after I wrote it and It's got a very serious Murdock in it which is starting to worry me. But don't worry I'll soon have him back to your normal crazy pilot - it might take a while but I'll get him there. Poor Murdock all full of angst and all that - and I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet! It's going kinda slow really but believe me the action is just around the corner...somewhere...  
  
  
  
Part Twelve - Lost Without You  
  
Murdock yawned and rolled over, pulling his eyes open against the light streaming in through the window. For a moment he just laid there staring across the room, then the events of the night before came flowing back, and he turned and looked across at the empty side of the bed. He smiled to himself.  
  
*She's already up. Early bird, some things never change.*  
  
He thought to himself as he dragged himself out of bed. She'd always been the first one up in the mornings. She'd be dressed and ready for another day even before his alarm had gone off. Even in 'Nam she was always up first. She was one of those people that once they were up, they were wide awake. He, however, he'd still be half asleep until he'd had his morning shower. He was still the same after two tours in 'Nam but by the fourth he'd turned into a light sleeper and found he could get by with less sleep and could be wide awake at the first sound of trouble.  
  
He took a quick shower, eager to see Kate, then got changed and bounded down the stairs to find Hannibal on his own in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Muchacho, where's Kate?"  
  
He said planting his hands into his pockets and half rocking on from his heels to his toes, happily. Hannibal put the kettle back down and turned with the mug in his hand. Murdock noticed the serious expression on his face straight away.  
  
"Take a seat, Murdock."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Hannibal placed the mug on the breakfast bar and gestured for him to sit down. Murdock shook his head.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's wrong? I know something's up I can tell form the expression on your face. What is it? Is it Kate? Is something wrong with Kate - you're scaring me Hannibal - tell me."  
  
He said, the tone in his voice something Hannibal had rarely heard from the happy-go-lucky pilot. He meant business and Hannibal knew it.  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Murdock's brow furrowed.  
  
"Gone? Gone where?"  
  
"She left early this morning, bout three. She had something she had to do, some business to finish and she'll be back in a couple of days."  
  
It took a moment for Murdock to process what he'd said, then he looked up and stared at him, a glint of something resembling anger in his eyes.  
  
"And you let her go?!"  
  
He half roared, his voice getting louder as he spoke.  
  
"She had good reason."  
  
He replied sharply.  
  
"Yeah, but to let her go alone?! You know there are people out there trying to kill her don't you?! What were you thinking?! Just to let her get up and go - just like that!!"  
  
"It wasn't just like that, Captain!!!"  
  
He stated intensely in his military bark, using the formal rank to show that Murdock was slowly stepping towards the edge of acceptable behaviour. Murdock just stood there glaring at Hannibal, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"She came to me yesterday and told me she had to leave."  
  
"Yesterday? YESTERDAY?! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS YESTERDAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE?!!!!!!"  
  
"I COULDN'T!!!!" He said fiercely. "NOW CALM YOUR TEMPER CAPTAIN YOU ARE BORDERING ON INSUBORDINATION!!!!!"  
  
At this moment BA and Face entered the kitchen, Face rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What's with all the screaming, guys?"  
  
Face asked clearly frustrated and confused, and slightly angered at being woken up, plus the fact that Hannibal rarely shouted at any of them, let alone Murdock. Both Hannibal and Murdock ignored him.  
  
"I made a promise."  
  
Hannibal stated trying to calm his own temper.  
  
"She made me promise not to tell anyone. She had to leave to finish her assignment. And she had to go alone because it was something she needed to do alone. I didn't want to let her go either but I realised I had no choice. She's a grown woman who can make up her own mind, plus she's got a stubborn streak I wouldn't like to get in the way of."  
  
Face and BA stood there speechless for a moment.  
  
"Little mama's gone?"  
  
BA stated in shock. Hannibal nodded at the both of them, then turned back to look at the Captain who was staring at the floor. Murdock, who was trying to clam his breathing down, looked back up at him.  
  
"Why? Why alone? Why now?"  
  
"There was something she didn't tell us, about the dreams. Something she'd forgotten." He paused, trying to find an easy way to say this. "The man who murdered her parents...is the same man who shot her in that warehouse a year ago and the same man who ransacked her place and knocked her out."  
  
For a long time no-one said anything. Murdock sunk down onto the stool next to him. Face and BA both stared at Hannibal, eyes wide, Face still looking half asleep in his dressing gown whereas BA had actually been dressed when the commotion started. Murdock looked distraught at the thought of everything Kate must be going through, and he took a long deep breath.  
  
"I can't imagine what she's going through right now."  
  
"Neither can I Murdock, neither can I."  
  
Hannibal agreed. Murdock pulled himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Where did she go? What did she have to do? Did she tell you anything?"  
  
He asked Hannibal.  
  
"She told me that she had some papers to pick up. Something her father left behind - there was incriminating evidence on them to do with the traitors in the CIA. Her father hid them in a special place known only to him and Kate, because he had a feeling that these people knew about him knowing. Kate's gone to collect them and get them back to HQ. Finish her fathers work. She's meeting up with her partner and she said she'd be back in two days."  
  
Murdock nodded. Face looked up.  
  
"How did she leave?"  
  
He asked, knowing that she didn't have her car there. Hannibal smiled at him.  
  
"Oh yeah. Kate apologises and says she'll take good care of it and get it waxed before she brings it back."  
  
"She took my 'Vette? Aww Hannibal..."  
  
He said astonished. Hannibal ignored him.  
  
"And she told me to apologise to you and tell you that she loves you."  
  
Murdock didn't react. Just sat there biting his lip in thought.  
  
"Murdock?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"You shouldn't have let her go Hannibal. You should have stopped her."  
  
He said simply, then got up and walked out of the back door. Face, Hannibal and BA just stood there.  
  
"You couldn't have done anything Hannibal. You know what Kate's like - once she's made up her mind about something..."  
  
Face didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"No. Murdock's right I should have done something."  
  
And with that he left the room and went out the front, leaving BA and Face standing there, dumbstruck.  
  
"BA, what just happened here?"  
  
"I ain't got a clue, Faceman. But Hannibal and Murdock need to talk about it whatever it was."  
  
"Hm...Well, I'm gonna go take a shower, I don't know about you."  
  
He said and walked out. BA shook his head.  
  
"This whole place's crazy."  
  
He stated, then followed Face out.  
  
*****  
  
Murdock had stormed into the living room and started pacing, then sitting, his fingers drumming together, then he would stand and start pacing again. After a while, his energy seemed to go and he slumped down on the sofa next to the phone and leaned back, looking at the phone as if willing it to ring. He looked away and across the room into oblivion, a blank expression sweeping over his face as he remembered the last time he'd felt like this. It was back in 'Nam. His chopper had gone down with the Team in, excluding Face who was back recovering from taking one in the leg, Kate was looking after him. They'd spent a few hours in the jungle, heading towards the DMZ and keeping out of the way of unfriendlies. Luckily they were spotted by another chopper and picked up and taken to the nearby camp. They'd gone straight to the Communications building and spoken to Face who was assured they were all okay. A Chopper was coming the next day to pick them up so they all headed to the Mess Hall to relax and wait.  
  
A few hours later all hell suddenly broke loose in the camp and rumours were going round that another camp had been bombed and they were to go on alert. An officer came to tell them what had happened. Two bombs had hit a camp, one hitting the LZ and blowing up half a dozen choppers, and the other, which was assumed to be meant for the communications building, missed and hit the hospital. It was only then that they were told it was their base.  
  
Murdock could feel a dull ache swelling in his chest as he realised that Kate was probably in the hospital and so was Face. It had taken both Hannibal and BA to hold him back from jumping in the nearest Chopper. They were told that they would have to wait - there were no choppers available to get them back.  
  
That was the same feeling he had now. Not knowing what had happened, and where she was and if she was even still alive. His chest hurt, and his legs felt weak, the anger having left him. They'd had to wait for three hours before they could get back and no-one had told them anything - the communications were down in the other camp so the only people that knew anything were the soldiers that had gone in to help from nearer camps than the one they were at.  
  
Murdock sighed and remembered everything that Face had told him after the bombs had hit.  
  
Vietnam 1970  
  
Coughing and sputtering Face felt consciousness coming back. He felt like the floor was shaking, but then soon realised it was someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and moaned. John, a friend of Face's was sitting infront of him and shaking him by the shoulders gently.  
  
"Face? Peck, you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."  
  
He looked around. Flames almost covered his vision as he stared out onto the LZ. Choppers and nearby buildings were alight, there were soldiers randomly laid about the area with a couple soldiers checking on them and rubble and dust covered the place. He could hear cries in the distance and shouting, running footsteps all around and he tried to pull himself up.  
  
"Woah, easy mate."  
  
John said as he helped Face to his feet. Face swayed for a moment, then got his vision and co-ordination back. His head and arm were throbbing as well as he leg wound and he reached up and felt the familiar sticky sensation beneath his fingertips. He also noticed that he now had a bandage on his arm.  
  
"I bandaged your arm up, and it looks like you've got a concussion - you hit the crate pretty hard from what I saw. You've also cracked a rib as well. That's gonna need bandaging up."  
  
Face tried to remember what happened. He'd been heading towards the hospital when he'd heard it. A bomb - next thing he knew he was swept off his feet and thrown 10 feet into the air to land, hitting a crate. Just as consciousness left him he remembered hearing another bomb and he felt his heart leap in his chest. He turned in the direction of the hospital and his worse fears were realised.  
  
"Kate..."  
  
He whispered, the dread in his voice evident. One side of the hospital was in ruins and fires were all over the place. He suddenly pulled away from John and head in that direction, but John grabbed his good arm again.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I've got to find Kate."  
  
He stated.  
  
"Face, you're in no condition to go looking for people. We have enough soldiers in there now getting the patients and medical staff out. I'm sure she's fine. Besides the bomb hit the hospital wing that's being built and decorated there weren't any patients there."  
  
"Hey! Can you guys help me here!"  
  
A soldier shouted. They turned to see the man lifting a guy up.  
  
"That other man is still alive."  
  
He nodded to the man still on the ground. The hospital forgotten for a second Face and John headed over and picked up the man between them, carrying him over to the Mess Hall where they'd set up a temporary hospital ward. They placed him down on a spare bed and Face wiped his hands down his uniform, trying to ease his breathing as his chest was hurting. They were covered in the mans blood. John moved closer to him.  
  
"Come on, lets get your rib cage wrapped up good. We can go look for Kate after - she may be helping the patients out."  
  
Face nodded and sat down on a chair while John wrapped his mid-section up tightly. Suddenly remembering something Kate had told him, Face turned to John.  
  
"Kate told me that they were transferring equipment over to the new wing today because it was almost finished."  
  
He said limping away, the bullet wound in his leg throbbing as well as his cracked rib. John's eyes opened slightly in realisation and followed him. They soon started scouring the outside, looking into any of the room they possibly could and shouting for Kate.  
  
God was on their side that night as they looked into another room that was still half standing in the new wing. First thing they noticed was that the opposite wall was completely caved in and the room was covered in rubble and dust, equipment was strewn across the floor and the room was dark. As their eyes adjusted Face stopped a woman laid down on the floor, covered in a sheet and she had a splint on her arm. He soon spotted another woman next to the wall. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed, a gauze pad on her temple. It was Kate.  
  
"Kate? Kate?!"  
  
He banged in the glass trying to wake her.  
  
"Kate, can you hear me? Pleas be okay!"  
  
He saw her open her eyes and he sighed in relief. She looked over at him.  
  
"Face..."  
  
He saw her mouth in a sigh.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He nodded in question through the glass. She pulled herself up using the wall and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. But Janet's still unconscious. We need a stretcher."  
  
Face turned to John.  
  
"Go get a medic and a stretcher."  
  
John nodded and ran off. He turned back to Kate.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
She asked him before he could say anything else. He knew he must look quite a state. Blood on his uniform, bandage on his arm and head, trickle of blood running down on side of his face.  
  
"I'm okay. I'd just gone past the LZ when the bomb hit, swept me off my feet! Now get back and cover yourselves - I'm gonna have to break the glass."  
  
Kate nodded and moved away. Face bent down and picked up a piece of charred wood nearby. He looked in to see Kate shielding Janet with her body and he swung the wood at the window - the glass shattering everywhere. He then shoved all the glass off the bottom of the ledge and pulling off his jacket, he covered the ledge with it, to stop the remaining glass cutting anyone. He climbed through and saw Kate stand and he went straight over to her and pulled her into a fierce hug, feeling his ribs pull but ignoring them. Then he pulled back and gently touched the area around the gauze she'd tapped to her head.  
  
"It's nothing." She said. "Just a scratch. Head wounds tend to bleed more than others."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
He said, gesturing to the top of his head.  
  
"Murdock is gonna be so worried about you. Hell I was worried sick about you when I saw the state the hospital was in..."  
  
He trailed off.  
  
"I know - I felt the same when I heard that bomb hit the LZ and then when I heard the other coming...I just pulled Janet under the bed with me..."  
  
He hugged her again.  
  
"Peck!"  
  
Face turned at the voice and saw John passing through a stretcher, a doctor standing beside him.  
  
"Hey Kate - you okay?"  
  
He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little singed is all. Janet needs some help though."  
  
She turned back and helped Face roll Janet onto the stretcher, then they lifted her up and passed her through the window to the doctor and John. Face then climbed through and helped Kate through. It wasn't until they were outside that he realised she was limping quite a bit.  
  
"Kate, is something wrong with your leg?"  
  
"I think I've sprained ma ankle, that's all. It's nothing."  
  
"That's not nothing - here."  
  
He suddenly swept an arm behind her and picked her up. She grabbed his neck.  
  
"Face, what are you doing? Put me down! I can walk fine!"  
  
He gritted his teeth just slightly before he answered her.  
  
"No arguments. I told Murdock I would keep an eye on you while he was away and that's what I'm doing. They've changed the Mess Hall into a temporary hospital. You can go and rest in there."  
  
"But I need to help the others!"  
  
She told him.  
  
"Then you can do it while you are sitting down and resting. The bomb hit the unused part of the hospital so there weren't many casualties luckily."  
  
"Face, you need to rest as well. That's an order."  
  
He smiled, in spite of the throbbing in his leg and side.  
  
"Sorry hon, only a doctor can give me that order. Besides I'm okay."  
  
She grumbled under her breath and Face grinned in amusement. He could see her watching him as he walked, then she frowned for some reason, studying his movements.  
  
"What?"  
  
He asked her innocently.  
  
"You haven't whined once Face. You'd moan if you cut a finger."  
  
He tried to stop holding his breath when he stepped with the left foot.  
  
"So?"  
  
He just said. He saw her look down to his chest, then she pressed gently against it and he tensed, but carried on walking.  
  
"Okay - you put me down right now!"  
  
She stated and she meant it.  
  
"We're nearly there."  
  
He just replied. She started to investigate the area the bandage covered. Involuntarily he winced as she touched the cracked rib.  
  
"Lieutenant Peck - put me down!!"  
  
At the use of his rank, he placed her on the floor gently just outside the Mess Hall.  
  
"Happy now? Now get in there and rest - I've got work to do."  
  
She snakes his wrist before he could move away.  
  
"No, I'm not happy. You are coming in with me whether you like it or not!"  
  
She pulled him in after her, trying not to put too much weight on her foot. The room was packed with people - busier than they'd ever seen it. Soldiers, doctors, nurses and patients were scattered all across the place. People laid on beds, covered in dust and blood. Exhausted doctors and nurses rushing round with equipment trying to help everyone. Some tables had been turned into make-shift beds while others had been folded down and stacked in a corner somewhere.  
  
Kate weaved her way through the beds and chairs until she found where Janet was, and she sat Face down in the seat next to her.  
  
"Sit there and don't move."  
  
She commanded. Face rolled his eyes. Kate ignored him and quickly checked Janet's condition. Then she turned back to him.  
  
"Have you had anyone check that, or have you just bandaged it up yourself?"  
  
"It's fine.  
  
"Face...?"  
  
He gave her a look and gave in to her stare.  
  
"John wrapped it. I think I've cracked a rib or two. The blast swept me off my feet and I hit a crate."  
  
She made him pull up his shirt and she tenderly unwrapped the bandage and took a look. It was already bruising and pain swept through Face as she delicately inspected the area.  
  
"You're right, there's probably two maybe three cracked ribs but I don't think they're broken. It's gonna be sore for a while."  
  
"Terrific!"  
  
He replied sarcastically. She wrapped them up again tightly.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute, just got to find some painkillers."  
  
"I'm fine - I don't need any."  
  
"Tough - you're getting them. Besides I could do with some myself."  
  
She said as she moved away before Face could ask her how she was feeling. Face watched her as she limped slightly across the room and over to a doctor. They had a small conversation, then she turned and made her way back. She smiled at him as she got closer.  
  
"Here."  
  
She said as she filled the needle with the bottle the doctor had given her and shoved the needle into his arm. He winced at the sudden pain.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
He whined.  
  
"Baby."  
  
She threw the needle into the bin, then unwrapped another one for her and injected herself in the arm.  
  
"Now, you are gonna sit down on this seat next to me and rest."  
  
He stated.  
  
"Fine. Just let me - "  
  
"No. You're not the only one who can command people. Now sit down and relax. If I have to suffer sitting here, then you can too."  
  
She let him sit her down and then she just looked around the room at all the people that had been injured. It could have been a lot worse. If that bomb had hit the communications building a lot more people would have been hurt. If that bomb had hit a different part of the hospital then a lot more people would have been hurt. She shook her head to stop those thoughts. It was no use thinking of what might have been, she had to just be glad it hadn't come out any different. And that Murdock hadn't been there. Because if he was he would have surely been out on the LZ with his chopper - he spent a lot of time over there. Her mind wondered onto everything that had happened since. It must have been over an hour since the bombs hit but it seemed like only a few minutes had passed. Everything had gone so slowly since.  
  
"We were lucky you know."  
  
She said quietly. Face turned his gaze towards her.  
  
"Yeah. We were."  
  
With full forth the impact of what had happened just hit her and she could feel the tears welling. Face noticed.  
  
"Oh hey, hey, Kate, it's okay."  
  
He leaned her into him and she rested her head on his shoulder as she tried to wipe the tears away.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have sat down."  
  
She said, her voice quivering. She paused, then carried on.  
  
"You know we'd only just gone into that room. We'd been in one further down the corridor where the bomb hit."  
  
"Yeah, but you weren't. And you had the sense to get under that bed when you heard it coming."  
  
"You know if Murdock were here, he'd have been by the LZ."  
  
"Yeah I know. Ironically it was lucky that he was shot down."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed. The adrenaline was wearing off and she was started to feel really tired. She heard Face stifle a yawn and half smiled to herself, despite the pain in her head from the probably concussion. She felt her eyes getting heavy and she gave in to them. She felt Face relax as she stayed leaned into him and soon both her and Face were drifting off into a dreamless sleep despite the commotion going on all around them.  
  
*****  
  
By this time Murdock was so frantic he had been pacing up and down for the past hour. They'd heard nothing about the other camp expect that the place was in chaos. There had been no other news whatsoever. He was just desperate to get back there and he was worried sick about Kate and his best friend. BA and Hannibal were just sitting there watching him, just as worried as Murdock. Hannibal had gotten through all the cigars he'd had on him and he'd even sub-consciously turned to get one form Face when he remembered that he wasn't there and he sighed. It had been Face who'd somehow found him those rather expensive but very nice cigars and he always seemed to have one on him whenever the Colonel needed one, even in the middle of the jungle, he'd just produce the perfect looking cigar from his war torn uniform. Hannibal didn't know how he did it.  
  
"Sit down Murdock, pacing isn't going to help."  
  
Murdock let out an impatient sigh.  
  
"I don't think I could sit still Colonel."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Murdock. There's no point thinking the worse, you know that. If we all did that then everyone would be going crazy by now."  
  
"I know, I know - I just can't help it."  
  
They heard the door open and looked up. An officer was standing there.  
  
"There's a chopper just got in, blew up on of Charlie's that dropped a bomb - Pilot said he'd fly you back to camp as soon as his tanks been refuelled."  
  
All the men stood quickly and followed a frantic Murdock out to the LZ.  
  
"Thanks, Lieutenant."  
  
Hannibal said as he passed.  
  
"Sir."  
  
The man nodded. Before they knew it they were all crowded in the Chopper and were flying back to their camp. Before the Chopper had even set down properly Murdock was out the back and running. Hannibal and BA followed. Murdock spotted John and ran over shouting his name. John stopped and looked over in his direction.  
  
"Oh hey Murdock, you're back - glad to see you're in one piece. You too Colonel, Sergeant."  
  
He nodded at Hannibal and BA who were just behind.  
  
"Have you seen Kate - or Face?"  
  
There was a look of complete terror in his eyes and John felt sorry for the guy. He nodded his head.  
  
"Calm down Murdock, Face carried Kate towards the mess hall about half hour ago - it's being used as a temporary hospital. She's okay, she was alive at least. We found her in a room off the wing."  
  
Warm relief spread over Murdock and he squeezed the guys shoulders and ran towards the mess hall. He entered to find the place crowded and he stood on tip toes looking over peoples heads trying to spot Kate. A doctor passed him and he grabbed his arm.  
  
"Have you seen Kate?"  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"She's over by the back."  
  
He told Murdock.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Murdock started heading towards the back wall - weaving in and out of beds and tables. It wasn't long before he saw Face and Kate. They were sitting side by side and Kate was leaned on Face's shoulder. They were both fast asleep. Murdock smiled and carefully moved over. Her uniform was dirty and torn and her hair, which was covered in dust, was all wispy around her face and had fallen out of the high pony tail she always had it in. Her face had small scraps of blood on mixed with dirt and she had a small gauze pad just above her temple. Face looked to be in the same condition but he had more blood on his clothes and a drip of blood down one side of his face.  
  
"Well they're alive at any rate."  
  
Hannibal said from behind Murdock. Murdock turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah. "  
  
He smiled slightly and leaned in to get a closer look at Kate.  
  
"They look relatively okay."  
  
"If you call this okay."  
  
Murdock, Hannibal and BA looked at Face to see blue eyes looking back at them.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."  
  
Murdock said.  
  
"Nah, I wasn't asleep, just resting my eyes."  
  
"You both okay, Lieutenant?"  
  
"We'll live."  
  
He replied quietly, so as not to wake Kate.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Not too sure to be honest with you Colonel. I was walking past the LZ when I heard them. The bomb hit one of the choppers and three others went up with it - the blast swept me off my feet. It knocked me out but not before I heard another - there was nothing I could do."  
  
He stopped and Murdock placed a hand on his free shoulder.  
  
"What about Kate? Where was she?"  
  
"God, I didn't know where she was - that was the worst. It wasn't until I got bandaged up that I remembered her telling me that she was filling up the new rooms with equipment - my heart just stopped. It took me nearly half an hour but I soon found them trapped in a room right by the explosion. Kate had had the sense to get her and Janet under the bed."  
  
"How badly was she hurt?"  
  
Murdock asked looking across at Kate.  
  
"Luckily she was mostly in one piece. She said she has concussion and she's sprained her ankle. Janet wasn't as lucky - she's broken her arm and she's still unconscious."  
  
"What about you, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Just a few cracked ribs and one hell of a headache!"  
  
Hannibal smiled in spite of the situation. His Lieutenant was okay - he was whining! Face gave him a smile back. Face looked across at Murdock and saw him reaching out to touch Kate, but was reluctant to.  
  
"You know, she's usually a real light sleeper."  
  
Murdock stated, wondering why Kate was sleeping through all this commotion.  
  
"She's exhausted Murdock - plus she's got concussion - she'll probably sleep through everything tonight. Here - take my place."  
  
He carefully moved and Murdock slid into his place, taking Kate in his arms. Face stood and took a breath, holding his side.  
  
"Looks like you need rest too Lieutenant. Come on, back to your tent - and that's an order."  
  
"No argument here."  
  
He said and started to leave. Hannibal nodded at Murdock, who was looking very comfortable holding Kate, and followed Face out with BA.  
  
Murdock leaned back against the seat and held Kate close to him. Finally he felt content. He had Kate back and she was okay. As the place died down, patients having been treated, doctors and nurses resting, soldiers just sitting down anywhere there was a space. Other officers from neighbouring camps slowly starting to go through the rubble, some carrying body bags. Murdock watched the commotion dissipate, waiting for Kate to wake his mind wondering onto the days events. It seemed years ago that he'd been trundling through the forest but it was in fact only a few hours ago. He felt his eyes getting heavy as well and he drifted off into slumber land.  
  
Present  
  
"Murdock? Murdock."  
  
Murdock felt someone shaking his shoulder and he pulled himself back from the sleep that had taken him. He opens his eyes to see Face standing there. He holds a tray forwards to him.  
  
"Food."  
  
Murdock pulls himself up from the slumped position he'd slid into.  
  
"Thanks Muchacho, but I'm not hungry."  
  
He says shaking his head.  
  
"Ah, course you are."  
  
He says placing the tray next to the phone and heading out to leave.  
  
"Hey Face..."  
  
Face turned and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you know anything about this?"  
  
Murdock asked quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice. Face came and sat down next to Murdock.  
  
"Nothing. Kate didn't say anything to anyone except Hannibal. Maybe because she felt he could be neutral in this. If she had told you, or even me I know I couldn't have let her go."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Maybe it's for the best that she didn't tell me. She obviously needed to do this, then maybe she can go back to living a normal life."  
  
Face almost laughed.  
  
"Whatever that is!"  
  
That got a laugh out of Murdock.  
  
"She'll be back in no time at all."  
  
Murdock just nodded, but didn't say anything. Face watched him.  
  
"Something else on your mind?"  
  
Face asked. After spending so many years together he found he could read the Captain just as easily as Murdock could read him.  
  
"I was just thinking, you know, back in 'Nam. When I was shot down and the camp got bombed. All I could do was wait for news."  
  
"I remember. Things weren't the same after that." With difficulty he carried on. "Charlie caught us a couple months after that."  
  
"Yeah...and then I lost Kate."  
  
Murdock sighed.  
  
He hadn't been the same after Charlie. He remembered the pain, the humiliation, he enclosed himself off in his mind. And when Kate walked into the room and gasped, his heart had broken. He was reserved and quiet, his mind singing random tunes so that he didn't have to think about anything. He could see the hurt on her face, the need to help him, protect him. Without thinking he started to push her away. He knew now that it was because he hadn't wanted to hurt her even more, hadn't wanted her to see him like that. He knew he was hurting her even more, and then when she had come in with the paper. Her ticket out of that hellhole, he knew she wasn't going to take it, she was going to stay with him. He couldn't allow that. He shouted at her, screamed at her, ignored her - everything he could think to do to make her go. Pleading with her wasn't going to work. He couldn't ever look at her face, he didn't dare look at the pain that might be there. Finally it had worked and she had left. He'd watched her walk out of the room, before he'd been singing loudly, then he'd just stopped and watched her. Her shoulders were shaking and her hand kept going up to her face to wipe away the tears he knew were there, his own running down his face.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Was all he'd whispered.  
  
He bit his lip to stop the feelings from coming back and stood, pacing up and down. He hadn't thought about that in a long time, and now he found himself remembering those long minutes in that camp waiting for news that she was okay. He felt like a lion trapped in a cage. He wanted to retreat back into his mind but forced himself to stay out in reality - he had to face this and he knew it. He missed having fun and playing about but he knew that could all wait until he had Kate back, then he could make her smile again.  
  
Face just sat and watched him. Not making a sound. Knowing that Murdock needed to think. He stood to leave him, when Murdock sighed again.  
  
"She better come back this time."  
  
Face squeezed Murdock's shoulder.  
  
"She will Murdock, she will. Now make sure you eat that."  
  
He gestured to the tray, then left Murdock to his own thoughts. Murdock looked over at the tray, the smell of the potatoes and vegetables coming his way and making his mouth water. He grabbed the tray, sitting back down, and picked up the fork.  
  
Once he'd finished he headed into the kitchen, placing the tray in the sink and poured himself a drink of water because his mouth still felt incredibly dry. Then he went and sat back down by the phone, picked up a nearby book, and waited.  
  
*****  
  
It's dark when Murdock glances up to see Hannibal walk in the front door. He'd been out most of the day with BA somewhere.  
  
Hannibal also looked at Murdock still sitting by the phone where Face had told him he was. The stubborn Pilot hadn't moved an inch all day - even for dinner. Face had had to bring it out to him. Hannibal started to head to the kitchen to stay out of Murdock's way and also to grab a coffee when Murdock spoke up.  
  
"Hey Colonel."  
  
Hannibal turned to find Murdock looking over the back of the sofa at him.  
  
"Yeah Murdock?"  
  
"Can I...talk to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hannibal came and sat down next to him.  
  
"I just wanted to apologise for my outburst earlier. I know what Kate can be like - once she's made up her mind it's very hard to change it."  
  
"That's okay Murdock. Maybe I should have tried harder to stop her from leaving."  
  
"You couldn't have done anything. Kate would have gone with or without your permission even if it meant tying you up to keep you from stopping her."  
  
Hannibal laughed at the mental picture of the four of them tied up in the living room and Kate standing there apologising to them.  
  
"She sure does have a stubborn streak."  
  
Hannibal admitted.  
  
"I think she got some of that off me! ...I've missed her, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"I think part of the craziness is because I miss her." He said completely sanely. "She always seemed too serious and quiet and I just loved to make her laugh. Get that twinkle in her eye."  
  
"I have to admit, I do miss that old Murdock. That cheerful singing every morning, Billy, and all your other friends."  
  
Hannibal said with a sad expression on his face. Murdock looked sad as well.  
  
"I know Colonel, but he'll be back. He's just vacationing at the moment."  
  
"I certainly hope so. You know, Kate 'will' be fine. She's grown into a strong independent woman. But she still needs you so she'll be back."  
  
"Thanks Colonel."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Well, wasn't that all sickly sweet near the end - all lovey dovey!!! Next chapter coming real soon - comments would be cool - need to know if you are liking it - I'm really not sure about this chapter - I was going to take some of the Vietnam stuff out because I didn't feel happy writing it - what do you think? 


	13. A Chance Worth Taking

Nice short chapter for you. I would love some reviews. This was written very quickly because it's just boring to write - I want to get to the good parts so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. The conversation in this isn't very good and Murdock didn't have much to say at the end.  
  
Chapter 13 - A Chance Worth Taking  
  
The sound of the phone going off awoke Murdock with a jolt and he sat upright quickly. His muscles tense from sleeping on such an uncomfortable position, he forced his arm to move and grab the phone.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He said sharply.  
  
"Murdock?"  
  
It was Kate's voice.  
  
"Kate! Oh God where the hell are you? I've been worried sick!"  
  
"Murdock I'm all right! Really! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was going but I knew you'd stop me - I had to go."  
  
"You sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah." She said, a smile in her voice. "I'm really sure. I've got what I was looking for and I'm meeting Steve in two hours to get it back to HQ, and then the whole thing will be over."  
  
"When are you coming back?"  
  
"I'll be back on Thursday."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise. And Murdock...?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"Tell me we're gonna be okay."  
  
Murdock smiled down the phone.  
  
"We're gonna be okay."  
  
He replied simply.  
  
"I'll see you soon. Okay?"  
  
"Okay Chiquita. I miss you."  
  
"Miss you too."  
  
And with that the phone went dead. Murdock put the phone down and just about howled all his joy out, as if he were taking off in a plane. He hadn't felt this happy and relieved for a long time. He looked over at the clock and noticed it was only 6.45. He got up, went and had a wash and got changed, then went into the kitchen to make everyone breakfast.  
  
*****  
  
For the two whole days Murdock was on a high waiting for Kate to return home. He was constantly looking out the front window for any signs of an early return, running out the front door at the mere sound of a car passing nearby just in case it was her. Most of the time he would sit out the front, watching BA with the van, just waiting. Sometimes Face would sit outside with him, waiting to make sure his precious car was okay, he would tell Murdock, but inside he was really waiting to see Kate as well.  
  
On the Thursday Murdock was unstoppable, he was pacing around all day and he wouldn't come inside even for food. He wanted to be out there for when she returned. When she's not there by dark, all four of them are feeling the first pangs of worry. Hannibal keeps them calm by saying she may just be stuck in traffic or something. Murdock decides to try the car phone and starts to panic when there's no answer. There's no other way to reach her and Hannibal says that she'll contact them when she can to let them know. Murdock asks what if she can't contact them and Hannibal replies that they'll deal with that when they come to it.  
  
By complete darkness, the Team are making plans to get back to LA and try and contact Steve her partner who she said she was meeting up with. They will be leaving at first light and Hannibal says he'll take the first watch and tells the others to get some sleep. None of them can and they all end up waiting in the darkness of the living room.  
  
Midnight hits and they hear a rustling outside. They plan a strategy of capture and Hannibal sends two round the back while the other two move to the front door. They hear the lock go and Face signals to Hannibal from his hiding place in the hall that it's not a key, it's being picked which means that unless Kate forgot the key it's not her. Hannibal just nods. As soon as the door opens and before the intruder can get a foot in the door Hannibal and Face grab the person and haul the figure to the floor. BA and Murdock rush through the front door, Murdock turning on the light.  
  
The figure is clad in a grey overcoat and is obviously a well built man. They pull him round to face the ceiling rather than the floor. He doesn't say anything at first just looks at their faces.  
  
"No wonder you've never been caught."  
  
He states. Face searches his person and soon holds up two guns, one from his shoulder holster and the other from a leg holster.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Hannibal demands. Murdock moves away from the light switch where he's been standing and moves to look at the man with the familiar face.  
  
"Jimmy?!"  
  
He suddenly call out in shock. Hannibal, Face and BA all turn and stare at him.  
  
"Hey Murdock, how you doing?"  
  
The guy states casually from his awkward position on the floor.  
  
"You know him?!"  
  
Face asks incredulously.  
  
"He's an old mate from my CIA days. I thought you were deep undercover?"  
  
"I still am. But I got news for you."  
  
"Let him up BA."  
  
Murdock says and BA loosened his grip. The man stood, rearranging his coat and suit.  
  
"I don't think you know but I'm also a friend of Kate's. She saved my life once."  
  
"You know Kate? Where is she? What do you know?"  
  
"Murdock, she's in trouble."  
  
The longest pause swept eerily through the room. Murdock gave a shaky sigh, as if he'd known that something was wrong since that morning.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
Hannibal questioned, gesturing for the man to take a seat. They all moved into the living room and sat down. Getting right to the point the man spoke.  
  
"Someone was waiting for her when she went to meet Steve and she was taken. Steve was found in an alleyway nearby. He'd been beaten up but he's still alive. Luckily she had the sense to memorise what was on the papers and burn them, so that they didn't fall into the wrong hands. But I lost track of her when she left home. I do know where they took her though."  
  
Murdock looked up.  
  
"Where? And how do you know all this?"  
  
"I've been keeping a close eye on Kate since she saved my life. She hasn't seen me because I've been very deep undercover. I owe her my life and I mean to repay it someday but I'm too deep at the moment - I took a great risk coming here tonight but you're the only ones you can help her."  
  
He pulled out an envelope and handed it to Face who was closest.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Everything you need to know about where she's being held is in there. But you have to hurry. She's being held by the traitor and his father, who used to be in the force. They want to know what's on the paper and they don't care how they find it out. They need that information at whatever cost, and you have to do everything to make sure they don't get it."  
  
"How do you know that they don't already have it?"  
  
"Because Kate's strong. It'll take maybe a couple more days to crack her no matter what they do to her. But you need to get to her soon."  
  
"How do you know she isn't already dead?"  
  
Hannibal asked, causing Murdock's head to shoot up.  
  
"I don't. But I do know Kate. If she is still alive then she won't have given up yet."  
  
"But they could just kill her and that would be the end of it."  
  
"No. That's what they did last time, killing her parents. But word still got out. They have to have that information to end it. They need to know that word will never leak out, and as long as that information is left unknown, the chances are of it being found. Look, I really can't stay any longer, everything you need is in that envelope."  
  
He stands, as do the others.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Hannibal says to him. The man nods with a small smile. Murdock moves closer and holds out his hand.  
  
"It's good to see you again Jim."  
  
They shake.  
  
"You too, Murdock."  
  
They watch as he leaves out the front door and disappears into the trees. Face sighs and sits back down.  
  
"Well, that was...surreal."  
  
Hannibal picks up the envelope, opens it, and upends it on the table. Rummaging through the papers they find a few maps of the area in which she is being held. It is a building in the middle of no-where and there are some aerial photos that show every lookout in the area surrounding. There is also an old blueprint of the building which has three floors and a basement, whci is where Kate is probably being held.  
  
"What do you think, guys?"  
  
Hannibal questioned after they'd scanned the information.  
  
"It's do-able. We've got everything here we need. We just need a plan. Hannibal..."  
  
He looked up to see a smile play out on the Colonel's face.  
  
"I got a plan."  
  
There's a pause.  
  
"Well, you gonna let us in on it?"  
  
Face asked. Hannibal smiled again.  
  
"First, we're gonna need a helicopter."  
  
"I'm not flyin' Hannibal!"  
  
BA said straight away.  
  
"Don't worry, BA. You won't be. We're gonna be in the van."  
  
BA nodded satisfied.  
  
"Now, we're gonna hide the helicopter in this field here."  
  
He said pointing to a field about a mile away from the building.  
  
"We drive up to the end of this track here which by the looks of things ends about a quarter of a mile away. Now the plan is your basic straight on, surprise, hit and run attack. If anything goes sour, we split up and rendezvous at the van. Now BA you'll stay outside near the van and deal with any guards and hold them off while us three will go in and get Kate. Once we've got her we get back to the van, drive to the helicopter where you and Face will take Kate, most likely to the nearest hospital - we'll have to check where that is, while you and I, BA will drive off and hopefully distract them enough for the helicopter to get away."  
  
He smiled satisfied at the plan.  
  
"Oh oh wait - "  
  
Face started.  
  
"This ain't much of a plan Hannibal."  
  
BA said.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's a classic - it's a half pincer movement inside a guarded perimeter. Tried and true BA."  
  
"Man, he's on the jazz."  
  
BA moaned.  
  
"And we're in trouble."  
  
Face said quietly. Hannibal put his arm around the Lieutenant.  
  
"Faith, Lieutenant, have faith."  
  
  
  
Next chapter coming real soon - comments would be cool - need to know if you are liking it - . 


	14. Oh Ye Of Little Faith!

Okay, this chapter is really really short! And it was also written quite rapidly and rather random because I'm no good at doing fight scenes so you just have to imagine everything A-Team style okay? I wanted to get through this quick so please don't mention the fact that it's a rather crap chapter and the Team got caught really easily (in actual fact I wanted more action. But hey!) Then again sometimes the Team do get caught easily!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 - 'Oh Ye Of Little Faith!' Or 'I Love It When A Plan...Falls Apart?!'  
  
After miraculously getting hold of a chopper in a matter of hours and going over the plan in more detail, the Team were ready. The building was about 40 miles away and BA and Hannibal were going to be meeting Face and Murdock in the field at dark that night.  
  
They'd split up to do their tasks around midday, Murdock and Face, reached the field first and waited, going over the plan in their minds until BA and Hannibal arrived in the van.  
  
"Do you think this is gonna work?"  
  
Murdock said leaning against the side of the chopper and looking in towards where Face was sitting.  
  
"Of course it's gonna work. It has to work. Even if it doesn't work as planned - it'll work. Doesn't it always."  
  
"It's just that...it's not just another client this time. It's someone really close, you know. I mean we always try our hardest when we're saving anyone because that's what we do, but it's Kate, Face. It's the girl I fell in love with, the girl I was gonna marry. What if something goes wrong? I keep wondering if we still have a chance of happiness but if this doesn't work then even the chances will be gone."  
  
"Murdock, all of us care about Kate a lot. None of us are gonna let anything happen to her, even if it means our lives. You remember what Amy said 'Hannibal's plans never work right, they just work.' You'll still have that chance Murdock, I know it."  
  
Murdock gave him a smile.  
  
"Thanks Muchacho. I needed to hear that."  
  
Face looked away from Murdock and into the dusk. They could hear a vehicle in the distance.  
  
"Sounds like Hannibal and BA are here. You ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
The van pulled up and Face and Murdock jumped in the back. After a small conversation and Plan B sorted out, BA pulled out of the quiet, dark field and headed for the small track that was going to take them nearer the building. Lucky for them the track looked as if it hadn't been used in years and it led to a small rundown barn that hadn't been visited in years. Turning the van round ready for a hasty exit, BA turned off the engine. They all made sure that they had their black caps on with their black clothes and hopped out the van. Face took the point while BA brought up the rear as they silently moved through the trees towards the house looming up slowly in the distance, careful to miss any trip wires and other booby traps laid out.  
  
As they near they hear a couple of guards a few metres ahead chatting away. Face gestures where they are and Hannibal points to him and Murdock. They nod and silently move up behind them and take them out without a sound. Hannibal and BA soon do the same to two more. As they near Hannibal gestures for BA to lay in wait for them, and as soon as they exit, he will take out any guards following them. He lifts up his rifle that had been sitting calmly at his side and nods that he's ready.  
  
The plan was to get in without detection. And BA was going to lead them on a wild goose chase. Hannibal nodded at Face and Murdock, who both nodded back, and he turned and pulled a grenade out of his pocket. The three of them moved along so that they are all in different places along the edge of the trees.  
  
Pulling out the pin, Hannibal launched the grenade into the air in a direction away from the main doorway. As it exploded, the guards all jump into action and run towards the explosion to investigate. As they move closer, BA lets off a couple of rounds and then bolts into the trees. The guards shout and follow as Hannibal darts out into the clearing, and using cars and other objects in their path, he weaves his way towards the door, the others doing similar. They can hear the shouts of the guards and more grenades and guns going off, and Hannibal silently praises BA for creating such a diversion.  
  
They reach the door and dart in, guns still at the ready. There's no- one about and the place looks deserted. There's no furniture, no carpets, no wallpaper. Hannibal looks at them and mouths 'basement'. They both nod and then they move apart and start searching for the door to lead down to where all the action must be taking place. They soon find a door in the kitchen and Face clicks his fingers to get their attention, then points towards it. They move closer, slowly open the door, and head inside.  
  
*****  
  
Outside, BA was cooking up a storm. He was throwing grenades this way and that, and randomly shooting off his rifle, at the same running away from the house and from the van. When he came across some guards he merely knocked them out and quickly tied them up, before running again. For ten minutes he managed to evade them, until he rushed into a small clearing where some men were guarding a small shed. He'd ran backwards into the clearing, having thrown another grenade and was caught by surprise. Both men jumped him. Both were big men and BA was struggling to subdue them both. He managed to punch one out, but the other had him from behind and he must have been as big as BA or more.  
  
Suddenly the man slumped against his back and BA threw him to the ground and turned to see what had happened. Jimmy is standing their with the butt of BA's dropped rifle in the air, having just knocked the guy on the head. For a split second BA almost jumped him, but Jimmy jumped back, hands up in defence.  
  
"Hey it's me!"  
  
He shouted. BA stopped in mid strike, then lowered his hands.  
  
"What you doin' here?"  
  
"It's a trap."  
  
He said urgently. BA stood still for a moment, taking this in, then he eyes widened in realisation.  
  
*****  
  
As they headed back towards the van, the commotion having died down and the guards having given up and found most of their unconscious men, BA got Jimmy to explain.  
  
"I only found out a couple of hours ago. They've known someone was coming and they're all prepared for it."  
  
They reached the van. BA opened the back doors and unlocked the box in the back.  
  
"Then we'll just have to help them get out won't we? They won't be suspecting a second attack."  
  
He said sounding very much out of character and more like Hannibal on the jazz. He handed Jimmy another rifle and some clips.  
  
"First though, we need a plan."  
  
*****  
  
Down in the basement Hannibal, Face and Murdock walked straight into the trap. The men were waiting for them as soon as they walked into the room at the bottom of the stairs. They were surrounded and had their weapons taken from them. Face looked at Hannibal, who was still smiling that jazzed up smile of his.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith, Mm?"  
  
  
  
Face said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chapter coming real soon, it's getting to the good bits! - comments would be cool - need to know if you are liking it - .  
  
Would just like to thank Andromeda Silver for her review to let me know my mistakes. I don't know if you got my reply but for everyone else (and you if you didn't) here's my explanation:  
  
The problem with the tours was that for some dumb reason I thought Murdock had done four (I think it was because he had been there for four years and a tour lasts a year, then I found out he'd done two and forgot to change it. Kate left after his second which would make it 1970 and 13-14 years later would be 1083-84 which is what I wanted. The dates was a stupid mistake basically so please ignore it.  
  
Okay, next - Faith Hill's 'There You'll Be'. Call that artistic licence. I wanted to use it and so I did, knowing full well it wasn't out then!  
  
Next, the airforce thing - mishap - he flew and I wrote he was in the airforce. Didn't really think there!!!  
  
Okay, concussion. It's true that you shouldn't let people with serious concussions fall asleep for long periods. But they can go to sleep as long as they are woken up ever hour or so. Besides my characters didn't have really serious concussions and I missed out the part about her being woken every so often. Sorry. Okay, I think that's it with the explanations - mostly dumb mistakes And artistic licence! But please, ignore my stupidity and keep reading - it gets good! (I think so anyway!)  
  
I'd just like to thank Andromeda Silver for pointing these out. I haven't actually read the story in one go so I've obviously put things at the beginning that I've forgotten about. Thank you! Oh and to answer your question about airforce uniforms. The dress uniforms are blue and so are office uniforms but any work uniforms are green fatigues or the sand coloured ones depending on where they are. (I'm going on what Carter in Stargate wears because she's in the airforce.) If anyone actually knows exactly please let me know. 


	15. Reach Back, Remember

I wrote most of this ages ago as an idea I had and now I finally get to use it!!! I hope you enjoy it because it's taken me ages to write this part. Please enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen - Reach Back, Remember  
  
  
  
"Well, well. Who do we have here?"  
  
A man said stepping forwards. The Team looked over him. He was young and in a smart suit. He looked them all up and down while Hannibal and Face stood their casually. Murdock was a lot more tense.  
  
"Where's Kate? What have you done with her?"  
  
The man turned and looked at him.  
  
"Ah, the famous H.M Murdock. The love of Kate's life. But who are your friends? They're not part of any agency that I know of - and I know a lot of people. So you must just be hired help, huh? Must just be what you could afford - you are crazy after all. I mean Lord knows why you'd pick this one."  
  
He said looking Face up and down. Face gave him a cold stare. Hannibal could feel him tense.  
  
"Stay cool, Lieutenant."  
  
He said pulling out a cigar from his pocket.  
  
"Lieutenant, huh? Ex military men? Wait a minute! You wouldn't be the famous A-Team would you?"  
  
"See Face, he really does have a brain in that big head of his!"  
  
Hannibal joked which got a glare from the man, which quickly disappeared.  
  
"Now you would have to be Colonel Hannibal Smith, right?"  
  
"You would be right about that too."  
  
He replied talking around the cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Take these two to the cell. I wanna have a chat with this one."  
  
He said looking at Murdock.  
  
"I want to see Kate first."  
  
Murdock stated, anger in his voice.  
  
"All in good time, Captain. All in good time."  
  
The man nodded to his troop. A soldier nudged Face in the back with his gun. Face turned defensively.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm going."  
  
He moaned and moved in the direction he gestured, with Hannibal following. Murdock was taken off in the opposite direction.  
  
*****  
  
Hannibal and Face watch as the man unlocks and opens the door, then they are shoved in. The door is closed and locked and they are left in the dark and haze with just light filtering through the small window at floor level. They look around; there's a bed near the corner, two chairs beside it with their backs to the wall. The rest of the room is bare. They notice the figure on the bed immediately and as they get closer they realise that it's Kate. One of her hands is handcuffed to the metal headboard and one foot has a chain attached to the end of the bed. She is half curled up on her side with her back to them.  
  
With a curse, they both race over, around the bed to face her. She seems delirious and is mumbling, staring out into space. She is filthy, her hair is a mess and she looks exhausted. A small blanket is draped over her but it doesn't hide the blood or rips on her trousers and top. Hannibal perches on the side of the bed and gently touches her arm. She flinches and stops mumbling.  
  
"Please, not again. Not again. I've told you what you want to know."  
  
She was moving backwards, away from him as best she could.  
  
"Kate? Kate, it's me Hannibal."  
  
He touches her shoulder and she flinches even more.  
  
"Hannibal...Hannibal...?"  
  
She whispers in confusion. She mumbles some more inaudible words.  
  
"Kate, Kate look at me...it's Hannibal."  
  
"Hannibal..." Slowly she remembers the name and an image of a nice, sturdy man flashes across her memory, followed by other names and faces. "...Face...Murdock...friends..."  
  
"That's right...now look at me."  
  
Slowly she moves her gaze upwards and focuses on the face with difficulty. The room was still spinning and all words still sounded slurred to her.  
  
"...are you real...? Pl...please be real..."  
  
"Yes, yes I'm real." He took her hand in both of his and squeezed it. "You feel that? I'm real, I'm really here."  
  
Her eyes started to blur again.  
  
"No, no keep focused on me. Look at me."  
  
He commanded. She forced her eyes to stay focused and then half smiled at him.  
  
"I thought I was going crazy...I thought I was alone..."  
  
Hannibal glanced at Face before he spoke and mouthed 'look for devices'. Face nodded and checked around the room.  
  
Hannibal looked back at Kate.  
  
"You're not alone, Kate. You're not alone."  
  
"How did you find me here? How did you know...?"  
  
He didn't want to say anything that might give anything away so he waited for a moment for Face to confirm that it was save to talk. Face soon gave him the thumbs up and joined them both by the bed.  
  
"An old friend of yours told us you were in trouble...we, uh, came to help."  
  
He said sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, and the uh, plan...didn't go accordingly."  
  
Face added.  
  
"Friend?"  
  
"Guy named Jimmy. Don't know his last name but Murdock knew him."  
  
"Jimmy..."  
  
"Said you saved his life once and he owed you."  
  
"James. I haven't seen him for years. He went undercover..."  
  
"He said he's been keeping an eye on you. Said that someone took you and beat up Steve. Do you know who it was?"  
  
"Colin...the traitor in our agency...he took me...he's behind this...is Steve okay?"  
  
Hannibal nodded.  
  
"He's gonna be fine. What about you? Are you okay? Are you hurt bad?"  
  
"I don't know...I think I am...it hurts..."  
  
Hannibal frowned. He'd noticed that something was strange about her. At first he put it down to being beaten and exhaustion...but now he noticed her confusion. Her eyes looked glazed and she was hot to the touch. It was as if they'd drugged her as well. Face had noticed it too.  
  
"Kate, how long have you been here?"  
  
Face asked.  
  
"...feels like forever."  
  
"Face, get these damn cuffs off her."  
  
Hannibal said pulling the chain slightly. Face nodded and got down to work.  
  
"What have they done to you? Have they drugged you?"  
  
"First...they...they tried mind control, hypnotism - but...easily avoided...then beat me...more for fun...then gave me...sodium mamathol...always my favourite..."  
  
"Truth serum?"  
  
She nodded. *No wonder she seemed distant and confused. It was truth serum!*  
  
Hannibal started to check her injuries - she winced.  
  
"Looks like you've got a few broken ribs. That truth serum still affecting you much?"  
  
"What do...you think?" She whispered with slight sarcasm. "Ask me anything...I can't lie."  
  
Hannibal frowned as he tried to think of something, but Face smiled as he suddenly came up with a good question.  
  
"Okay Kate. You remember that night the day after the bombs hit? Where did you two go?"  
  
Hannibal smiled at Face. Him and BA had wondered where they were, they'd gone to see Face and Kate who were resting up in the hospital, also knowing that Murdock was there with her, but couldn't find them anywhere, they'd both just disappeared and didn't mention anything when they showed up again a few hours later.  
  
"We were in the hospital."  
  
"I thought you said you couldn't lie?"  
  
Face questioned.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
"We checked the hospital, couldn't find you anywhere."  
  
Hannibal stated.  
  
"You didn't check the broom cupboard..."  
  
Hannibal and Face smirked at each other.  
  
"That old dog!"  
  
Face joked and went back to unlocking the cuffs.  
  
"This guy, Colin. You said he was the traitor in the CIA. Why? What is it he's behind?"  
  
"I don't...don't...I can't..."  
  
"Come on, Kate. Remember."  
  
"KGB. His father was KGB, but also worked for agency...he killed my parents...because my father found out...now I know and Colin is finishing his fathers work...But...dad left proof...they need it...need code-key to get to it."  
  
Hannibal and Face look at each other.  
  
*KGB? Great!*  
  
Hannibal thought.  
  
"Code-key?"  
  
He questioned.  
  
"It's a password...to secure computer line and get to the information to delete it...without detection...there's two...one is to get into the computer room as well..."  
  
"Have you given them the key?"  
  
He asked worried, if she had then she was a dead girl. That was the only thing keeping her alive. He didn't think she had because she would probably already be dead.  
  
"I had no choice...I couldn't lie...but they were confused and kept getting mad...they didn't understand."  
  
"Mad? What exactly did you tell them?"  
  
At this point Face managed to uncuff her hand.  
  
"There! Boy, these old things are tough!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She lowered her arm and started to rub her wrist...her arm ached and was stiff from being in the same position for so long. Hannibal, knowing what it was like, took her arm and started to massage the circulation back into it.  
  
"Kate, what did you tell them?"  
  
"I said that the key...is the key."  
  
Hannibal stopped massaging her shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean - the key is the key?"  
  
"They kept saying that. I mean the key 'is' the key."  
  
"The key of what?"  
  
She looked up at him, the truth serum wearing her down.  
  
"Sing with me to find the key. Amazing...Grace...How sweet the sound...that saved...a wreck...like me..."  
  
"Kate?"  
  
"I once...was lost...but now...I'm found...was blind...but now...I see..."  
  
Face finally managed to unlock the chain around her ankle. He moved up to her head and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"There you go, Kate."  
  
He said gently. She grabbed his hand before he could move away.  
  
"Thank you. You know, Face...always wondered why you always...put on that mask...the one that...shows you as a chauvinistic, classy, charming man...that goes for anything on long legs...and always manages to get it...without much fight...and I know now...it's because...deep inside...you're caring and loyal and loving...you make people feel special...so many hidden depths...so many hidden pains...your mask...like a protective shield...to hide the hurt...the vulnerability...you don't need to around your Team mates...because they...know...you...more than you think...especially Murdock...he always did..."  
  
Face stared at her. She gave him a small smile.  
  
*When the hell did she get to know me so well..."  
  
She turned towards Hannibal, whose hand she still held.  
  
"And you...you're a kind, faithful person...Hannibal...you care so much...for your Team...for the innocent...and even though you never show it...they know...and that's why they respect you...like they do...they trust you with their lives...You're a good leader...even though you're a bit of a loose cannon...at times...this Jazz Murdock talks of...I understand it...I know it...But you...really shouldn't try and...take everything on your shoulders...all the time...it's not you being there...for your Team...they are there for you...so stop taking the brunt of everything...just because you're the commander...We're not in 'Nam anymore..."  
  
She gave him a small smile and closed her eyes, trying to hold onto consciousness a little longer.  
  
"Where's Murdock...? At the VA?"  
  
For the first time she actually realised that Murdock wasn't there...neither was BA. Hannibal gave Face a look and decided to tell her the truth.  
  
"No, he was captured with us. They took him off to question him."  
  
Her eyes darted open and she struggled to sit up.  
  
"We've got to help him...go to..."  
  
She struggled against their gentle hands urging her to lay back down.  
  
"Kate, you need to rest. Murdock will be okay." *I hope.*  
  
Face prayed.  
  
"No...no...got to..."  
  
She managed to sit despite their constraint, but the truth serum took full effect and her eyelids fell heavy and she slumped forwards unconscious. Hannibal stopped her and Face helped him gently lay her back on the bed. They gave each other a look.  
  
She'd managed to sum them up so precisely. (Though neither would admit it.) She'd only been back in their lives a matter of weeks and she knew them so well. That's probably why Murdock loved her so much - she knew the real him just by watching.  
  
Hannibal pulled the blanket over her and went to sit on one of the chairs, next to Face. After a moments silence, Hannibal spoke.  
  
"Well, that was...intuitive."  
  
"She's uh, good. Which is probably why Murdock loves her. She knows him so well."  
  
"I hate to admit it...but you're right - she is good...and she was right about both of us."  
  
Face nodded. He knew the Team knew what he was like...but he still wore the mask...he just only let it slip when he was with the Team.  
  
"We, uh...we don't have to mention this to anyone...do we?"  
  
Face said to Hannibal, slightly apprehensively.  
  
"No...no I don't think so."  
  
Hannibal said just as apprehensive as Face.  
  
"Good. Good."  
  
Face sighed, relaxing. Hannibal nodded in agreement. He knew that she was right...but it was part of his job...the Commander takes the blame...no matter what...and he just couldn't...wouldn't...get out of that military rule...it was built into him.  
  
"You think Murdock's okay?"  
  
Face asked. Hannibal heard the worry in his voice.  
  
"He'll be okay...They'll give up soon enough with him. You know Murdock...probably driving them all crazy by now."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of!"  
  
They sat in silence. Hannibal took out a cigar and started biting down on the end thoughtfully. Face, after a few minutes, got restless and stood and paced around, checking on Kate every so often. She was going to be out for a while, but he still liked to make sure.  
  
After about 15 minutes that seemed like hours the door opened and a figure was thrown into the room. He landed roughly on his front and moaned and he slowly turned on his side. A man follows him and points a gun up at Face.  
  
"You."  
  
Face reluctantly follows him out, glancing at Hannibal and nodding as he leaves. Hannibal moves to the man on the floor. He could tell straight away from the jacket who it was. Hannibal helped Murdock roll onto his back and Murdock groaned.  
  
"Hey Murdock, you okay?"  
  
"Ugh...I'm fine...just a couple cracked ribs, man...I'll live."  
  
He looked up at Hannibal and gave him a small smile of reassurance, then glanced past Hannibal and instantly saw the still figure on the bed with her back to them.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
He struggled to his feet, Hannibal grabbed his arm to steady him as he stood. He swayed a little but still managed to drag himself over to the bed. Where he half sunk onto the side of the bed, exhausted. He placed one hand either side of her still form to steady himself and looked over her and down into her face.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
He carefully pulled back the hair from out of her eyes and gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips. He noticed the slight bruising around her jaw and he sighed sadly.  
  
"Oh Kate..."  
  
He looked down and assessed her body. He moved the blanket slightly and half gasped at the sight of the blood. Hannibal, who was standing behind him put a hand on Murdock's shoulder.  
  
"She's okay Murdock. Just some broken ribs - mostly cuts and bruises. She was drugged with truth serum...she's just resting."  
  
Murdock nodded and sat watching her.  
  
"She looks so fragile...like it's not her...Kate's strong...we need to help her...need to find her strength."  
  
Murdock was mumbling and Hannibal knew he was exhausted.  
  
"She won't wake for a while yet...why don't you get some rest Captain."  
  
Murdock nodded silently, and then, carefully moving her forwards, he got into bed with her and snuggled up to her back, keeping her warm. Hannibal watched as he fell into a restless sleep, then he too tried to get comfortable on the chairs to get some rest of their own, while he waited for Face to some back. There was nothing they could do for now, the ball was in the opposition court.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any good? Am I ever gonna be a good writer? Or should I just give up now and quit while I'm ahead? 


	16. Refusal To Give In

I wrote most of this ages ago as an idea I had and now I finally get to use it!!! I hope you enjoy it because it's taken me ages to write this part. Please enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Refusal To Give In  
  
It's a couple of hours before Kate wakes up. Face had since returned and Hannibal had been taken and brought back. Both of them in a similar state to Murdock.  
  
She looks up to see Hannibal and Face both in silent conversation, dirt and blood on their clothes. She feels warm and moves her head to see Murdock curled around her and she feels relief sweep through her that he looks okay. Her head feels clearer and she knows that the sodium penthanol has worn off. She knows that it won't be long until they come back to get her again.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
She looks over to see both Face and Hannibal looking at her, obviously having heard her move.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, the serum's worn off, got one hell of a headache though. How about you?"  
  
"Ah, it's fine. Just some cuts and bruises - we'll mend, right Colonel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How's Murdock?"  
  
She asked glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"Just a couple of cracked ribs. He'll live. He's more worried about you that anything else."  
  
Kate smiled at that.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Bout an hour, why?"  
  
"Because they'll be coming again for me soon. It's usually around the time my head clears."  
  
"We won't let them take you."  
  
Face stated.  
  
"You haven't got a choice. Unless we're out of here in a matter of minutes. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can handle a couple more of these."  
  
"We'd better come up with a plan quick then, I don't want you going through that more than you already have. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Kate?"  
  
Murdock's voice came from behind her before anyone could say anything.  
  
"Hey sleepy head."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You're okay?"  
  
He asked amazed.  
  
"Sure I'm okay. It was only truth serum - it wears off in a matter of hours."  
  
"We were just trying to come up with a plan, Captain. Any ideas?"  
  
Hannibal asked him. Murdock sat up.  
  
"Well, BA's outside. He's probably got something planned."  
  
"Colonel, I think we really need to get out of here first before BA can do anything. He's not so stupid that he would come in here on his own. He's more than likely got something set up outside. We need a distraction to get out of here."  
  
"I was thinking that too, Lieutenant. But right now, I can't think of anything that might be of any use."  
  
Hannibal said, his voice down. He was completely off the jazz and felt like he was letting the Team down.  
  
"I have an idea."  
  
Kate said. The other looked up at her, waiting for her to continue. Before she had a chance to tell them Hannibal shushes them. They sit in complete silence as they hear footsteps approaching. Kate stands, a hand on her side to ease the pain of her grating ribs, knowing that it's for her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Murdock whispers, standing with her and grabbing her hand.  
  
"They've come to get me."  
  
She tells him. The bolt on the door is pulled back.  
  
"What? No! I'm not letting them take you!"  
  
"Murdock, I don't have a choice."  
  
She said as the door swung open and two men walked in. One of them stayed by the door while the other walked in and up to Kate. Murdock looked into her eyes frantically trying to think of something. He moved and stood infront of her.  
  
"Murdock - no!"  
  
The man shoved Murdock aside. Murdock went to react and shove the man back but Face managed to grab him and pin him back. The man grabbed Kate's arm roughly, making her wince and Murdock try once again to move towards the man but Face was holding him back strongly.  
  
"Face - let go!"  
  
"Murdock, it's okay. I'll be back soon."  
  
Kate said as Face leaned in and whispered fiercely in his ear.  
  
"No Murdock. You'll only get yourself hurt and then you won't be able to help Kate later."  
  
"I'll be okay Murdock. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
She said as she was pulled out the door.  
  
For the next 30 minutes Murdock paced back and forth infront of the door waiting for her return. Hannibal and Face managed to get him to sit after they noticed him wincing after a while from his cracked ribs, but it was another 15 minutes before they heard anything. Murdock rushed up to the door as it opened just in time to catch Kate as she was shoved through and saving her from landing on her face. She pulled her head up to look into his eyes, her arms against his chest, his around her waist supporting her.  
  
Her eyes were glazed, her face pale and she was shaking uncontrollably. Murdock could also tell that he was the only thing keeping upright.  
  
He looked over at Hannibal and Face helplessly and they both darted over to help him pick her up and place her on the bed. She was whispering Amazing Grace again and staring up at the ceiling. Murdock pulls the small blanket around her tightly, trying to warm her up and stop the shaking even though he was sure it was the cold affecting her.  
  
"Kate? Kate? Look at me. Look up at me. Kate."  
  
It took a moment but Murdock finally got through to her. She looked up at him slowly and focused onto his eyes.  
  
"You're one touch girl, Kate. No wonder I love you."  
  
She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"You know something...Murdock..."  
  
She said slowly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're wrong...we're gonna die...we're all...gonna die..."  
  
She started to laugh at the amusement she felt. Murdock watched her, a frown of sadness on his face, feeling like he was losing her. The laughter slowly turned into sobs and the tears started to flow freely from her eyes. Murdock pulled her to him and held her tight.  
  
"You listen to me, Kate. LISTEN to me. We're gonna get out of here - you hear me? We're gonna get out, and we're gonna live our lives together. You got me? I'm gonna get you though this." His voice broke slightly. "I'm gonna get you through this."  
  
He whispered to her, rocking her slightly as she cried and held onto him. Hannibal and Face looked on for a moment, then moved away to give them some privacy.  
  
It's not long before she falls asleep in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
Outside, BA and Jimmy had been watching the building for a couple of hours. They knew they couldn't go in - they'd be caught as well, so the only thing they could do was wait and hope that Hannibal and the others could get themselves out, then BA and Jimmy could give them the backup they needed.  
  
"Do you think they're all okay?"  
  
Jimmy whispered to BA.  
  
"I hope so, man. If I know Hannibal, they've already got a plan and are probably waiting for the right time."  
  
Jimmy nodded still unsure.  
  
*****  
  
The quiet music from a radio somewhere brings Kate back out of her slumber. The truth serum is still working but she is more coherent than she was before. She opens her eyes and listens as a vaguely familiar song ends and a new one starts. She can't believe her ears when the song starts and she looks at Murdock who looks back down at her, the same amazement in his eyes as well.  
  
"What are the chances?"  
  
Murdock half laughs.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Face asks.  
  
"It's our song, Faceman. It's 'There You'll Be'."  
  
Murdock explains. Face smiles and leans his head back against the wall like Hannibal, who is staring into space and trying to come up with a good plan. Kate said she had a good idea but he couldn't think of anything.  
  
Kate watched Murdock as he spoke to Face. A sadness crept into her eyes and Murdock noticed it as he looked back at her.  
  
"What is it? Kate?"  
  
She swallowed back more tears.  
  
"It wasn't meant to be like this for us...we were meant to come home from 'Nam...get married, a house, family - kids...lots of kids. The Team would come over with their wives and kids - like one big happy family...How did this happen? How did - "  
  
She asked shaking her head, the tears now streaming down her face unchecked. He grabbed her once again, held her, rocked her.  
  
"I don't know...I don't know..."  
  
"Where did it all go wrong?"  
  
She asked, her voice mumbled in his shirt. As the tears slowed, he pulled back and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you. When we get out of this we can start again. If you want..."  
  
"I want...very much so...I've never stopped loving you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
Without warning the bolt on the door suddenly pulled back and the door slid open. Colin walks in with his huge bodyguard types.  
  
"Take Kate and Murdock to my father."  
  
He said, smiling at them as Kate stood up with the others. Two of the guards moved over and grabbed them. Murdock looked liked he was going to struggle but the look from Kate stopped him. She knew it was pointless.  
  
"What about the other two?"  
  
A third guard said. Colin paused for a minute, then smiled again.  
  
"Take them outside and shoot them. They're not needed anymore."  
  
Hannibal just stood there, his eyes darting around trying to come up with a plan to get them out of this. Face stared at him and Colin, trying to persuade him to reconsider. Kate listened without hearing him as she realised that this was her fault. Murdock was also shouting at Colin. Kate shouted over the top of them.  
  
"Please - don't - they aren't anything to do with this - I'll tell you what you want to know if you just let them go!"  
  
"No Kate!"  
  
Hannibal suddenly said.  
  
"We're not worth the risk. If these men stay free more people will die. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."  
  
"Hannibal..."  
  
She looked at him apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry for dragging you into this."  
  
"You didn't. We'll be alright."  
  
She frowned as he winked slightly so that the others wouldn't notice. She wondered for a moment if he had a plan up his sleeve. Then prayed that he had and that it would work.  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any good? I know it gets a little mushy near the end. I could make it better but I'm not in the mood for mush at the moment. 


	17. Breaking Point

Chapter 17 for your pleasures. Do you think this works? I wasn't sure if it did or not - I kept reading and re-reading and I didn't know what to do with it - I think I've read myself out!!! Any ideas you have to improve this would be greatly appreciated. Oh and small warning of language in this chapter - I think it's only once but it's there.  
  
Chapter 17 - Breaking Point  
  
BA and Jimmy watch in horror as Hannibal and Face are led out of the building, their hands resting on the top of their heads. As they are being lined up and the guards are checking their guns, Jimmy turns to BA.  
  
"We need a distraction. Something to draw their attention away from the others."  
  
Without warning BA suddenly stood up, in plain view.  
  
"HEY GUYS - OVER HERE!"  
  
He shouted. Jimmy looked shocked as BA dove sideways for cover as they started shooting. It worked and Hannibal and Face were given enough time to round on the nearby guards and grab their guns. Jimmy and BA ambushed the couple of guards stupid enough to follow him into the woods, and they came out smiling at Hannibal and Face who had rounded up nearby guards.  
  
"Good to see you BA. Timing was perfect!"  
  
Hannibal smiled.  
  
"Where's Murdock and Kate?"  
  
BA asked as he started to tie up some of the guards.  
  
"There still inside. We'd better get in quick before his father," he gestured to Colin who was sprawled out of the floor unconscious. "does any permanent damage."  
  
"How many more guards do you think there are?"  
  
Jimmy asked him.  
  
"Not many. I had a good check as I came out. I'm guessing there's about four or so with the boss and maybe a couple more patrolling the corridors."  
  
"Well, lets get in there then!"  
  
BA said, already for action.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, down in the basement, Murdock wasn't having a very good time. They'd strapped him to a chair and had started to beat him up in hopes that Kate would give in at the sight. She had been gagged so that she couldn't speak at first and she was being held down in her seat by two guards who both had a hand on her shoulder to hold her in place. She was mumbling and struggling against them and the gag, trying to stop them.  
  
Murdock chokes as the boss punches him in the ribs again, then in the stomach, causing him to retch. Murdock tries to keep his eyes on Kate as best he can and between retching and catching his breath he tries talking to her.  
  
"Don't give in, Kate...no matter what...they do to me..."  
  
He starts coughing from another impact in the ribs.  
  
"Listen to me Kate...don't tell them anything."  
  
Kate keeps struggling against them. The boss smiles at her and she widens her eyes, knowing the blood thirsty look in them. He turns to Murdock and using the butt of a rifle, he launches it into the side of Murdock's face, causing the whole chair to topple backwards. Murdock lands on his back, unable to help himself as his arms are tied to the chair. His head rebounds off the floor with a sickening thud, causing him to lose consciousness. His baseball cap goes flying off his head.  
  
Kate screams, the sound muffled by the cloth tied round her face. The boss nods at two of the guards standing by and they lift Murdock back up, his head lolling to the side.  
  
One of the guards holding Kate unties the gag. Immediately a string of curse words escapes her mouth that would have made her parents turn in their graves, and just about anyone listening blush.  
  
The boss ignored her and moved over to a nearby table, covered in numerous medical items. He picked up a syringe and bottle and filled it. Kate knew what it was without even looking at the bottle. It was more truth serum. She struggled again, not wanting anymore, because she knew she couldn't hold it off much longer. The guards tightened their holds as the boss moved closer and injected her in the arm. She flinched slightly, then he stood back and let the serum do it's stuff.  
  
The boss watches her carefully and it's not long before her eyes become slightly glazed and she slows her struggles and starts having difficulty focusing.  
  
"Kate? Look at me."  
  
Kate slowly focuses on him, a glaring look on her face.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"It was Katherine McKnight, but now it's Kate Kawalski. My friends call me Kate, my parents used to call me Kitty, and Murdock calls me Chiquita."  
  
The boss smiles.  
  
"Glad to see she hasn't become immune to the stuff. It appears to have taken full effect again."  
  
He grabs a nearby bucket of water and throws it over Murdock. He splutters awake, groaning at the throbbing in his head. If he could have moved his hand and felt the back of his head, he knew that it would come away wet and sticky from blood. Blood was already running down the side of his face from the impact of the rifle.  
  
"Now Kate, what would you do if I was too hurt your boyfriend, here?"  
  
"Please don't. He's nothing to do with this."  
  
She replied almost monotonously.  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what I want to know."  
  
"I've already told you."  
  
"You've told me that the key is the key, and you know that doesn't make any sense. I want the real answer now, okay?"  
  
"I told you."  
  
She whispered looking down. Murdock stared at her through the sweat running down into his eyes. The boss nodded at the guards and they started to seriously punch Murdock into submission. He tried not to scream out loud, so as not to scare Kate - he knew he'd been through worse back in 'Nam but this was getting close. He could feel the blood running down him and he knew that if you'd have lifted his top up he'd already be black and blue.  
  
He could hear Kate screaming at them to stop - that she'll tell them what they want, what the key is. The boss signals the guards to stop and they do, leaving Murdock panting with the effort to breath without pain.  
  
"Go on then Kate."  
  
With a deep breath Kate opens her mouth...and starts to sing. Once again she's singing Amazing Grace, through her gritted teeth.  
  
The boss's face goes red with anger. You could have almost seen the blood vessels on his face bursting. He'd had enough of her games and he grabbed her by the shoulder and stood her up, shaking her, until her teeth rattled in her head. But still she kept on singing. Murdock was watching in shock, and the slightest bit of pride that she was holding on like she was.  
  
The boss loses it and shoves her across the room - she hits the table, going over the top and taking the table with her, spilling medical equipment onto the floor as she bangs into a load of metal cans behind the table with a sickening crunch and Murdock knows she's broken something. The impact knocks her out.  
  
"Kate! Kate!"  
  
Murdock chokes out, his voice having gone hoarse. She didn't move. Silently Colin's father gestured to the guards, who unstrapped Murdock and propelled him to the floor, where he lay panting, semi conscious. The boss stood there, trying to calm himself down from the rage inside - he couldn't lose it now - he was too close to being completely free.  
  
The two guards then went over to Kate, picked her up, and, dragging her feet, the pulled her across the room and strapped her into the seat, just vacated by Murdock. Her arm was strapped at a funny angle and Murdock could see that it was broken.  
  
The boss was handed a recently filled bucket of water and he poured it over Kate. She didn't move at first, then she stirred. The water had obviously brought her into semi-consciousness but the blow to her head had obviously been worse than it had seemed. The boss slapped her, which made her lift her head up, her eyes looking up at him from under her brows.  
  
"Come on Kate, wake up. I'm not finished with you yet."  
  
She stared up at him. Dark rings were round her eyes and she had become very pale. Water was still running down her face from her hair.  
  
"Now, I'm going to get my faithful people here to beat up your lover until you tell me what I want to know - you hear me? If you don't tell me, then this man of yours is just going to be beaten to death - and there's nothing you can do about it."  
  
He clicked his fingers and the guards started kicking Murdock where he lay. He grunted from the many impacts and couldn't keep the shouts of pain escaping from his throat.  
  
"You'll kill us anyway."  
  
Kate said silently. She was watching Murdock. She knew that even if she told them, they were both dead. She looked back up at the boss, trying to block out Murdock's screams.  
  
"You're right." He replied just as silently. "But if you tell me, I can make your deaths quick and painless."  
  
Kate considered everything that had happened and couldn't stand to watch Murdock being put through such pain. Hannibal and Face were more than likely already dead, God knows what had happened to BA, and her and Murdock were both going to die anyway.  
  
*I suppose this way, we'll both be together at last.*  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
"Stop."  
  
The boss looked at her. She was staring down at Murdock who wasn't making a sound anymore. He was unconscious.  
  
"What? I didn't hear you."  
  
"Stop! I'll tell you what you want. Just stop. And make it a quick death."  
  
"You have my word."  
  
He gestured for the guards to stop.  
  
"You're word is worth shit. But if it'll make you stop hurting him I'll tell you. It's the song."  
  
She replies.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The song is the key."  
  
"What: the name of the song? Amazing Grace?"  
  
"No. The key the song is played in. B-Flat. The 'key' is the key."  
  
The boss smiled. Not a nice smile.  
  
"Thank you. I'm glad we finally got there."  
  
"I'm sorry Murdock. I guess I'll see you on the other side. At least we're gonna be together."  
  
"Kill them. And make it 'quick'."  
  
The boss said pointedly to Kate, and headed for the door. As he reached it there was a huge bang and the door fell inwards off it's hinges, hitting the man straight in the face and falling on top of him, flattening him to the ground. It was a heavy oak door.  
  
"That was quick."  
  
Kate whispered slightly amused before her head lolled to the side, her vision starting to spin rapidly.  
  
BA stood on the other side, brandishing a gun. The rest of the team charge in and quickly deal with the four guards in the room. Face and Jimmy head to Murdock and Kate respectively.  
  
"He's alive, but barely. We need to get him to hospital."  
  
Face said, looking up at Hannibal.  
  
"What about Kate?"  
  
He asked Jimmy and moved over. Jimmy had gently lifted Kate's chin and was making her stare into his eyes.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
She finally focused on him.  
  
"You're really here."  
  
She stated, before losing consciousness.  
  
"She's alive as well, but it looks likes she's been drugged. And her arm is definitely broken.  
  
"Hannibal, this dude's dead."  
  
BA stated. Hannibal looked over at him checking the boss.  
  
"Looks like the oak door was heavier than you thought BA. Must had cracked his skull when he hit the floor."  
  
He said, looking down at the man, who has blood pooling out around his head.  
  
"Leave him. We have to get these two to hospital."  
  
BA nods, and moves over to pick up Murdock. Hannibal grabs Kate carefully, who has been untied by Jimmy. Face leads the way out and through the woods, leaving behind random groups of guards tied up and unconscious.  
  
It seems like forever before they see the van in the distance. Carefully they place Murdock and Kate in the back, then Jimmy gets in to make them comfortable. Face turns to Hannibal.  
  
"Hannibal, what we gonna do? We just lost our pilot!"  
  
"We're just gonna have to drive them there and hope we reach it on time."  
  
Hannibal said, clearly not liking the idea.  
  
"You need a pilot? What: you got a plane or something nearby?"  
  
Jimmy asked, overhearing them.  
  
"There's a helicopter in a field not far from here - it was going to be how we got Kate out, while the guys came after the van."  
  
"Well, I can fly."  
  
Jimmy stated. Hannibal smiled.  
  
"I love it when a plan comes together! Hop in guys. BA get us to that field."  
  
They got in and BA soon had them at the field. Jimmy jumped out to get the chopper ready, while Face and Hannibal got Kate and Murdock into the back. BA told them that he would drive and meet them at the hospital as soon as possible. Face and Hannibal got in the back, holding the two unconscious forms as still as possible. They knew that the both of them had broken ribs, Murdock's were grating together already and they knew that it wasn't good. He also appeared to have broken his clavicle. Kate didn't seem to be in as worse a state as Murdock but it was still serious - her wrist was hanging limply across her stomach.  
  
Hannibal tells BA that he'll call the van if they hear anything before he gets there, and then they lift off and glide over the field to the nearest hospital. BA watches them leave, then hops in the van and shoots off down the dirt track.  
  
*****  
  
As soon as they get there, Hannibal jumps out and shouts to a couple of nurses standing outside having a break.  
  
"I need some help here!"  
  
One nurse runs inside, while the other rushes over. She looks into the chopper to see three people. Two are unconscious and look ragged, pale and are covered in blood. The woman is being held by another who is also looking worse for wear.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She asked checking the young woman's pulse. It was there but not very strong.  
  
"Both have been beaten badly, they have massive trauma's to the head."  
  
The other nurse joins them with two doctors and nurses with trolleys. Face and Hannibal help the doctor get them onto the trolleys, then turn to Jimmy.  
  
"I've got to go. I've got to get those men into custody. I'm gonna phone Steve - he'll want to be here. I'll be in contact."  
  
They watch as he jumps back into the chopper, and they step back and watch him lift off and fly back the way they came, then they rush up to the hospital entrance to follow the trolleys.  
  
They are shown into the waiting room where Face sits down silently, while Hannibal starts pacing and chewing on the end of a new cigar, having chewed the last one to pieces in the chopper. After a moments silence Face spoke.  
  
"You think they're gonna be okay?"  
  
"I've seen worse injuries before, Lieutenant. And they've pulled through. I think we got them here on time."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Face breathed. Neither of them sounded sure.  
  
BA joined then half an hour later, having bombed it down the quiet roads to get there. They still hadn't heard from anyone and they were all getting rather twitchy and worried.  
  
Finally, after what seemed liked forever, a doctor entered the room.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
Hannibal asked straight away as Face and BA stood up.  
  
"Stable. They both had internal bleeding but we managed to catch that early so it's not a problem. The young lady needed pins put in her arm to set it. But other than the concussion, which we are monitoring carefully, and a few bruised ribs she should be okay, she's just sleeping off the affects of the anaesthetic."  
  
"What about Harry?"  
  
Face questioned. They'd given a false name for Murdock so that Decker or anyone else wouldn't realise he was here.  
  
"He's a different matter. His head injury was quite serious and...he's in a coma. He also has numerous fractured ribs which we had to set."  
  
Face looked down unable to believe the news. Hannibal sighed and BA looked like he was gonna hit the wall.  
  
"Will he be okay?"  
  
Hannibal asked.  
  
"It's too early to tell. He'll need a lot of rest to let the ribs heal. We'll just have to wait until he wakes."  
  
"Thanks doc. We'd like to see them if that's possible."  
  
Hannibal told him.  
  
"Sure, but only one at a time for Miss Kawalski, she needs sleep."  
  
They nodded, then followed the doctor out. Kate was in recovery but Murdock was further down the corridor in a private room in ICU.  
  
Hannibal let Face go to see Murdock first with BA while he checked up on Kate.  
  
Entering the room he sighed at the sight. Kate looked small and insignificant amongst the equipment and wires. She was still very pale but the beeping on the monitor assured him that she was still alive.  
  
He moved over to the seat and, sitting down, he took her good hand and held it in his. For a while he didn't speak. He just sat there. Then he took a breath.  
  
"You know, if someone had told me back in 'Nam that one day we would be where we are today - I would have laughed and told them not to kid me. I never thought you were as strong as I've seen you be these past few weeks. You always seemed so innocent.I could never understand what you were doing in a place like 'Nam. But now I know. You're strong and you don't suffer fools gladly. So I know that you're going to get through this...and I know that you're going to help Murdock through this."  
  
He stood, gently rubbing her hand, then he placed it back on the covers and left to go and see Murdock.  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any good? Does this sound like the Team you know? 


	18. Clinging To A Saving Hand

Chapter 18 for your pleasures. Tell me what you think. Pretty please?  
  
Chapter 18 - Clinging To A Saving Hand  
  
As Hannibal was heading down the corridor he heard a call from behind him and turned to see a man half running, half limping towards him. He looked as if he'd been banged up quite badly and Hannibal assumed it was Steve.  
  
"It's Steve right?"  
  
Hannibal said slightly cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, how's Kate. I got a call from a guy named Jimmy and he told me she was here with you. What happened?"  
  
He asked, his voice slightly think from the swelling around his jaw where he'd been punched.  
  
"We were caught trying to help Kate and she got beaten quite badly. So did Murdock."  
  
"She's gonna be okay though, right?"  
  
"The doc said she's gonna be fine. She's a little battered but she'll pull through. She's in there sleeping off the affects of the anaesthetic."  
  
"Thanks. For helping her and everything - I know you're all old friends."  
  
Steve smiled. Hannibal nodded.  
  
"We're just down the corridor in ICU if...anything happens...any complications with Kate."  
  
"I'll let you know if there is."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hannibal said and carried on down the corridor. Steve entered Kate's room.  
  
Hannibal enters Murdock's room to see Face sitting on the seat by the bed, a cautious eye on Murdock, the other on the door. BA had been standing looking out the window and had turned at the creaking sound as Hannibal pushed the door.  
  
"How's Kate?"  
  
Face asked before Hannibal could say anything.  
  
"I think she's gonna be okay. Steve's just shown up and he's with her. How's the Captain?"  
  
"I don't know. He looks bad Hannibal, even though they've cleaned him up."  
  
"I told you he'll pull through and he will. Just give him some time. He'll wake up."  
  
Hannibal sat down opposite Face and looked at Murdock. He looked like Kate had amongst the machines and wires except there were more of them. There was also a gentle beeping in the distance. His heart. The sound was more prominent in here than in Kate's room - like it was reminding them that he was still here.  
  
"You could do with a shower, Face."  
  
Hannibal suggested after a moment.  
  
"Likewise, Colonel. The nurse did just come in and suggest that but I wanted to wait until you were back."  
  
"Well, off you go, then. BA and I will keep watch. Then you can go BA."  
  
BA just nodded. Face stood and exited the room, smiling as he saw a pretty nurse go by.  
  
*****  
  
By around midnight, they had all had showers and looked refreshed, but tired. They'd all gone to check on Kate and spoken to Steve but she was still sleeping.  
  
Steve hadn't left her side. Nurses had come and gone, and he was sitting quietly with a small side lamp on, looking at a newspaper but not taking anything in.  
  
Kate hadn't moved since he'd been there and he was getting a little worried. He picked up his paper cup and took a sip of his now luke warm coffee that one of the nurses had brought in.  
  
Steve suddenly saw Kate's eyes twitch and at once he was sitting up, placing his coffee on the bedside table. Her eyes twitched again and she moved her head just slightly.  
  
"Kate? Kate. That's it, come on."  
  
Steve brushed her hair back with care as her eyelids fluttered and finally green eyes opened to meet relieved blue ones.  
  
"Hey...nice to have you back with us."  
  
Kate blinked slowly and wearily, her eyes heavy. Her right hand lifted slowly to her face and pulled the oxygen mask down.  
  
"Murdock...?"  
  
She whispered in question, her throat hoarse.  
  
"He's gonna be fine, don't worry about him. Just rest."  
  
He placed the mask back on her face. She sighed and reached her hand towards him before her eyes closed. Steve closed his fingers around the pale hand and smiled.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
He didn't get any sort of response, though. Kate was already asleep again. He smiled, cradling the hand in his own.  
  
*****  
  
It's early in the morning and Steve had fallen in a light restless sleep in the chair, leaning on the edge of the bed, his head resting in his arms. The nurse had been in and removed the oxygen mask, replacing it with an oxygen tube around her face.  
  
As consciousness flowed it's way back slowly into her mind she became aware of the gently beeping in the distance. She moved her head and moaned.  
  
Steve was pulled out of his doze and sat up to check on her. She stirred and moaned again incoherently. He called to her gently so as not to alarm her.  
  
Her eyes slowly opened and focused on the face of her friend looking down at her concerned. She could see his mouth moving slowly but couldn't make out what he was saying. The image blurred again and she squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, waiting for the nausea to pass, and then opened them again. This time the image stayed in focus.  
  
"Kate? Kate, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
She said in a sigh, her throat protesting slightly. Steve smiled.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"...kay...Murdock?"  
  
She sighed again, then felt a twinge in her back and she inhaled sharply.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"...nothing...Murdock?"  
  
She questioned more persistently, but Steve could hear the discomfort.  
  
"I'm going to go and get a nurse to check you over. I know you Kate - you're in pain somewhere."  
  
She sighed resignedly. Steve disappeared from her line of sight for a moment, Then she saw a doctor standing over her.  
  
"Hello Kate, I'm Doctor Jacobs. Do you need some pain relief?"  
  
Knowing that Steve would have a go at her if she said no, she nodded slightly, her eyes closed.  
  
"Okay, I'll get a nurse to come and give you some, how are you feeling otherwise? Any headaches or nausea?"  
  
"A little nausea...when I woke but my head is fine. I want to know how Murdock is."  
  
"Murdock?"  
  
"Uh, Harry Muldoon. She calls him Murdock, it's a nickname."  
  
Steve covered quickly. The doctor seemed to take the answer and merely nodded.  
  
"He's in ICU at the moment."  
  
"What?"  
  
Kate questioned.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He has some broken ribs but at the moment we are more worried about the head injury. He hasn't woken up yet - he's slipped into a coma. We're just going to have to wait and see what happens. He's going to be critical for 48 hours but we should know more after that."  
  
"I want to see him."  
  
She said determinedly. Steve could see the tears being held back. She was composing herself well, he thought, seeing as the man she loved was critically ill.  
  
"You need to rest right now, maybe later."  
  
"No. Now."  
  
"You need sleep. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait. I'll get the nurse to give you some drugs to help you sleep."  
  
"No. I'm going to see him now - do you want me to hold you up on charges - because I'm sure I can find something."  
  
"Kate, be serious."  
  
Steve said.  
  
"I am being serious. I don't care what it takes - I'm going to see Murdock. I need to be with him. Please Steve."  
  
He could see the beseeching look in her eyes and turned to the doctor.  
  
"Is there any way she can see him, even for a few minutes."  
  
The doctor looked like he was going to disagree again, but then he saw the look in her eyes and relented.  
  
"Okay - but...only for a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And you go in a wheelchair."  
  
Kate looked like she was going to argue back, but changed her mind.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The doctor disappeared and soon returned with a nurse and wheelchair. After she had been given some drugs, she was helped into the chair by Steve and the nurse, then wheeled down the corridor, the drip attached to her arm hanging on the hook attached to the chair.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Once she was settled by Murdock's bedside, holding his hand gently and talking to him, Steve went in search of Hannibal, Face and BA at her request - she hadn't seen them since she was down in the basement before she blacked out. He asked a nurse who told him she'd sent them down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.  
  
Steve entered the cafeteria and saw the three of them sitting in a stall in the far corner. None of them were eating, they were just kind of pushing the food around their plates. None of them were speaking either, they were either staring at their plates, or out of the window.  
  
Steve walked over to them, and as he neared they all looked up.  
  
"Kate's awake. She's sitting by Murdock's bedside and she's asking to see you lot."  
  
"Kate's up?!"  
  
Face said incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, she kind of bullied the doctor into letting her up."  
  
He half laughed. All three of them stood, their food forgotten and followed Steve out and back up the stairs to their floor.  
  
As they near they can see Kate through the glass giving the room some privacy but so that nurses and doctors could check up without disturbing visitors.  
  
They all looked into the room and could hear Kate singing through the half open door. She was leaning forwards with difficulty and holding his hand in both of hers. They could hear the lyrics of There You'll Be float through gently and they watch for a short time.  
  
When she finishes the song, they quietly enter and she looks up and smiles.  
  
"Hannibal, Face, BA. It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too."  
  
Face says as he gives her a timid hug so as not to harm her. BA gives her shoulder a squeeze and Hannibal smiles at her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Okay. I'm okay. Just a bit sore. He look the brunt of it." She looked down at Murdock. "He wouldn't let me give in. He...he was going to take it all for me."  
  
Her voice breaks just slightly and Face puts a hand on her shoulder so that she knows that they are still there with her. She lifts up her good hand and places it on top of his.  
  
For a long time they all just sit there in silence, some of them watching him, others looking out the window. After about an hour a doctor comes in and tells them that Kate needs rest and that they need to check on Murdock so they are all sent away. Steve goes with Kate back to her room where she sleeps for the rest of the day and night, waking up late the next morning to find Face sitting by her.  
  
"Face."  
  
He looks up to see her trying to sit up and he places his hand under her arm and helps her slide up to a sitting position.  
  
"Hey sleepy head. Good rest?"  
  
"How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Nearly 24 hours. Looks like you needed it - you've got more colour in your cheeks."  
  
"It's hot in here."  
  
She stated, pushing down the blanket. Face frowned - he'd actually thought it was just fine, but he just shrugged to himself.  
  
"How's Murdock?"  
  
"Still unconscious. But he hasn't gotten any worse which the doc says is a good thing."  
  
"I want to go and see him again."  
  
"I'll go and check with the doctor and make sure it's ok. You just sit tight and I'll be back in a moment."  
  
He left and after a few minutes he came back in pushing a wheelchair.  
  
"Doc says sure but not for long. As soon as you start getting tired we have to bring you back. But before you go you have to have some breakfast."  
  
"Why can't they just move by bed into his room. That would make it a lot easier."  
  
Face laughed and, once she'd had some breakfast forced down her throat, he helped her out of the bed. Once she was standing, Face made to help her turn to sit down.  
  
"I don't need that. And I don't need help walking. My legs are fine."  
  
"Kate - "  
  
"No lecture Face. I know what I'm capable of and I can walk there."  
  
"Fine."  
  
He said, knowing that arguing with her when she had that 'don't mess with me' look was completely pointless.  
  
"But, you've got to take my arm."  
  
He held his elbow out and she smiled and put her arm through it. Slowly they made their way to Murdock's room. Kate amazed Face with the strength and determination he saw in her eyes. She wasn't leaning on him or anything.  
  
Hannibal was alone in Murdock's room when they entered.  
  
"Hey, good sleep? Where's the wheelchair?"  
  
He asked.  
  
"Yes, it was a good sleep, and I don't need a wheelchair - I have two perfectly good legs."  
  
She sat down on the chair by his bed and took his hand again. She didn't notice the questioning look Hannibal gave Face or Face's shrug back.  
  
"Where's BA?"  
  
"Gone to meet Jimmy with Steve. He phoned early this morning to arrange a meeting to tell us what happened after he left us."  
  
"Where's Colin? And his father?"  
  
Kate suddenly asked, turning to them.  
  
"Last time I saw Colin he was laying unconscious outside the house, tied up to about three other men."  
  
"What about his father?"  
  
"He's dead. That oak door was heavier than it looked."  
  
"Good."  
  
Was all she said before she turned back to Murdock.  
  
"I just wish Colin had gone with him to hell."  
  
She said almost to herself with no remorse in her voice whatsoever. Hannibal didn't blame her after what they had done to her family. They'd killed her parents, most of her friends and almost killed her and Murdock.  
  
They heard her sigh and kept a close eye on her for the rest of her time by Murdock's side. He hadn't moved an inch since they'd been there but the doctor said that he wasn't getting any worse which was something.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't long before his Doctor came in wanting to give him a check- up. Face could see that Kate had gone very quiet and gestured to Hannibal that he was going to take her out. Hannibal nodded and stood back while Face took Kate by the arm and led her silently out, and the doctor and nurse went about their daily routine.  
  
Face took Kate down to the vending machine where it was quiet and got them both a coffee. She hadn't said a word since they'd left and he was getting worried. She took her coffee with a small thank you and he sat down beside her.  
  
For a while all was silent except for the occasional person wandering past. Face sat watching her. She was staring down at her coffee.  
  
"He's gonna make it you know. He always does."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
She asked him seriously.  
  
"Yes. I do. Because he could never leave you behind. He would fight till the end of the world and beyond for you. He wouldn't die for you...he'd live for you."  
  
"He was going to die for me. Before. He was. And so were you." She turned to him. "You and Hannibal...you were going to let yourselves be killed...for your country...for me. You knew that if I gave it away that they would kill me straight away."  
  
She looked away again.  
  
"Why do the people around me always die. And they always die for me. My parents - my mother died protecting me, so did my father in a way. And all my friends...they died for something they didn't know anything about...and it was all me. If I hadn't have forgotten then none of this would have happened. I would have told my fathers friend everything and it would have all been sorted out years ago. It's all my fault."  
  
"Kate - don't think that - never think that. It's not your fault. These things just happen sometimes. You can work through this. Besides we didn't die. We're still here...Steve's still here...Murdock's still here. And we're not going to leave you. Ever. You hear me Kate? Kate?"  
  
"I want to go back now." She said not looking at him. "I want to leave here."  
  
"Okay. Look, there's the doctor - must have already finished."  
  
She puts her untouched coffee down on the table and stands. Face takes her arm and no sooner had they taken three steps, she stopped. Face grips her harder, seeing her hand go up to her head.  
  
"Kate, you okay?"  
  
She didn't reply. He could see her head sagging slightly, then suddenly she jolted against him. Her legs gave way and Face quickly lowered her to the ground as best he could as she started to fit.  
  
"Somebody help me out here!"  
  
He shouted frantically. The convulsions got worse as a couple nurses rushed over and Face could see Murdock's doctor running back down the corridor towards them. He stood still as the commotion went on around him.  
  
"Help her!"  
  
He half shouted as they managed to get her onto a bed. The voices all became a blur of sound as she was rushed away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any good? Do you want the next part? 


	19. Keep Moving, Come Back

Chapter 19 for your pleasures. Tell me what you think. Pretty please?  
  
Chapter 19 - Keep Moving, Come Back  
  
Face stood there stunned for a moment, then felt the gentle pressure of a hand on his arm.  
  
"Sir? Sir?"  
  
He looked down to see a young nurse holding his arm.  
  
"Why don't you take a seat in the waiting room. Someone will come and get you as soon as we hear anything."  
  
Her gentle tone brought him back to reality.  
  
"Um...I'm gonna go and wait in Mr. Muldoon's room. Her friends are all in there. I have to tell them."  
  
"Okay." She smiled. "I'm sure she'll be okay."  
  
He almost blurted out 'how the hell would you know', but stopped himself and just smiled at her. She was only trying to help.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He moved down the corridor. His head spinning with the image of her laying on the ground, her body shaking, her hands balled up into fists, her teeth clenched. He shook his head of the images as he entered Murdock's room. Steve and BA were back and they looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, where's Kate? She gone back to her room?"  
  
Steve asked.  
  
"She uh...she...she..."  
  
They could see from his expression that there was something seriously wrong. Steve jumped up and rushed out of the room to get answers. Hannibal grabbed Face and sat him down.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know. One minute we were walking, the next...she was laying on the floor throwing a fit. It all happened so quickly."  
  
There was a silence that thundered around the room as they took this in. BA looked like he was going to slam his fist into the wall in frustration and Hannibal just stood there, not knowing what to think. Kate had had a relapse and Lord only knew how she was. He looked back down at Face who was just staring at a wall, his eyes glazed over in thought.  
  
"How bad do you think?"  
  
Face moved his gaze to look at Murdock who was still blissfully unconscious.  
  
"Bad. She just went down...it was just a matter of seconds."  
  
"Poor lil mama."  
  
BA said quietly. At that they sat there in silence again, waiting for Steve or anyone that might have news.  
  
*****  
  
It was nearly an hour, a long drawn out hour when they finally saw Steve coming down the corridor towards them.  
  
Face, Hannibal and BA all stood up as he entered, desperate for any type of news. Steve has a sad expression on his face, but somehow they know that she's still alive.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
Face asks. Steve stands there for a moment.  
  
"The uh...the doctors aren't sure what happened. They managed to stop her fitting...but when she woke...she's just not responding to anything...she's catatonic...We've uh, we've been trying to snap her out of it but nothing seems to be working. They were wondering if you guys would like to try and talk to her, see if it brings her out of it."  
  
Immediately Face was out of his seat.  
  
"She in her room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Steve said. Face left quickly, Hannibal and BA at a slower pace, talking to Steve in detail.  
  
When they reached Kate's room, Face was already sitting by her side, chatting away as if nothing was wrong. Hannibal, BA and Steve stopped outside a moment and watched. Kate was sitting up in bed, staring out with glazed eyes at the wall next to the window.  
  
"He looks like he's done this before."  
  
Steve stated about Face.  
  
"Uh, yeah. Back in 'Nam. Murdock went catatonic after a rough week - we lost a lot that week, Murdock almost being one of them. Face sat with him night and day talking to him until we woke up."  
  
"Kate's never mentioned anything like that about Murdock before - and she's told me just about everything."  
  
"She never knew. She left before...after the time we got caught by Charlie. He didn't go catatonic then."  
  
"Oh. Maybe he can bring her back them."  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
Hannibal said and entered the room.  
  
"I'll go and keep an eye on Murdock for you."  
  
Steve said to BA, who nodded and followed Hannibal.  
  
Hannibal knew that Face wasn't going to be successful. Face had managed to help Murdock because they were like soul mates. But Face wasn't close enough to Kate to help her. Only Murdock could do that.  
  
But if Murdock died, then there wasn't much of a chance for Kate. Hannibal had seen it back in 'Nam. There were others in the camps that had gone into similar conditions - some had come out of it, others were probably still in mental hospitals being looked after 24/7. And then there were the rest who ended up dying after a few months like it.  
  
He sighed and sat down by Face, taking Kate's hand, joining in the conversation as Kate continued to stare ahead.  
  
*****  
  
Darkness. Silent. Eerily silent, but calm. Was that a light? He drifted towards it, it got brighter. There was no pain here, no grief or sadness. No chaos or confusion. No death or destruction. He could hear a monotonous tone of what he knew to be a heart monitor, and suddenly he was reminded of his life. He stepped away from the light, not sure if that was what he really wanted, and ended up back in the cold darkness. In his mind he screamed out. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to return to the pain, the grief. Now he couldn't go either way, the light was gone.  
  
As he looked around he realised he was standing in the middle of a park. Trees and bushes grew all around, a river of silver separating him from the other side. A side he didn't care to look at. His side of the river was beautiful. Flowers bloomed all around the place and there were people all around him, laying on blankets with picnics, feeding the ducks, sitting on benches and reading. The place was covered in a warm glow, but there was no sun. The place was surreal, it was like someone had painted it with the brightest colours on the palette. He looked across the river. Black clouds covered the other side, no flowers bloomed, the trees had no leaves, and there were no people. He moved closer and could see large raindrops falling. As he looked closer he could see pictures in the water falling. Images of people he knew, people he cared about. He could hear them on the other side, talking to him, calling from far away, wanting him to come back. He moved closer and saw the stepping stones crossing the river.  
  
He knew that if he went back then he would feel pain and suffering and he wasn't sure he wanted that anymore. Here he felt so at peace with himself.  
  
He felt something hit his legs and he glanced down, out of his thoughts, to see a scruffy dog, barking at him, having dropped the ball in his mouth.  
  
"Billy!!"  
  
He shouted happily and knelt down to stroke the dog. He picked up the ball and threw it. Billy yapped after it, skidding on the grass and rummaging in the bushes as it rolled out of view. Murdock stood up right and smiled, watching as the happy dog came trotting back.  
  
Murdock, knelt back down, praising the dog, and suddenly wondering what he'd been so worried about. He was sure there was something he needed to decide and think about, but now all he cared about was Billy and having fun.  
  
He threw the ball again and again and again, and when they got bored they found their picnic site under a huge willow tree and laid down, Murdock playfully rubbing Billy's ears and staring up at the sun.  
  
Time had no meaning here. It was as if all his worries had filtered away into nothing and all he needed to do was lay here in the warm sun, with no cares in the world.  
  
After an eternity, or a life-time, or a moment, Murdock heard a voice call in the distance. He sat up and saw a young woman crossing the stepping stones from that dark place. As she stepped across, like magic she went from black and white to full colour. Her dress went from a dingy white flat dress, to a full flowing summers dress covered in flowers. She stopped on the last stone and waited for him. As he moved closer, his memories of her came back to him.  
  
"Kate!"  
  
"Murdock, it's time to go home now."  
  
She said smiling.  
  
"Home? What do you mean?"  
  
"This isn't our world, Murdock."  
  
"It isn't? But it's so lovely here - why don't you just come and stay with me under the tree. It's so calming and peaceful."  
  
"Murdock, it's a fantasy world. Dreams can come true here. But none of it's real. I'm not really here and I can't stay long. Come back to me, Murdock."  
  
"Not real? But I'm safe here."  
  
"I know. I know it feels safe, but it's not. Limbo's a very unstable place to be. And if you stay here, you can't have me. As soon as I go, you'll just forget me."  
  
"I could never forget you, Kate."  
  
"But you already did. There are others Murdock - Hannibal, Face, BA - they're your best friends and you don't remember them."  
  
She replied sadly. Murdock didn't know who she was talking about and suddenly he realised what she meant. He stared at her and she looked over her shoulder, then back at him.  
  
"I have to go back soon. I don't belong here. If I stay here too long I'll end up like you."  
  
"If I go back, it'll hurt again, it always hurts. What's so different about having a fantasy world back there and this place? If your only reality's an illusion, then illusion is a reality - so I'm better off staying here because this illusions more real than my own."  
  
"But then you can never have reality - you're not always in your world Murdock - you like having the stability of your friends around you - they keep you grounded. And you can never have me here. You can never love...you can never feel what it's like to kiss me, to hold me, to show me you love me. Because there are no real people here Murdock."  
  
Murdock stared off behind him as she continued.  
  
"Isn't the love we feel greater than the fear and hurt? I love you Murdock. I have to go."  
  
She turned and walked away, back over the river and disappeared into the rain.  
  
"No Kate Wait!!!!"  
  
Murdock shouted after her and ran up to the first stone step and stopped dead. He turned back and looked at where Billy was waiting for him and barking, then he looked back across the river at the black and white desolate buildings.  
  
"Kate."  
  
He made his decision and hopped across the steps and started to run across the rough concrete ground.  
  
"Kate?! Kate?!"  
  
He couldn't find her and he ran through the rain until he was soaked through and shivering and still he didn't stop. He ran through a door of a building, all the time seeing glimpses of her white dress. He didn't stop until he reached the door the figure went through. The room was white and clean looking compared to the rest of the place. There was a bed in the middle of the room and Kate was sitting on it, staring into space.  
  
He moved closer, Kate was staring at a wall just beside him.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
She didn't respond. Just sat there. Murdock moved up and brushed her cheek gently. She was warm.  
  
"Kate."  
  
He suddenly heard voices and looked across two see two people sitting opposite him and he recognised them instantly.  
  
"Hannibal! Faceman!"  
  
The didn't seem to hear him, they were talking to Kate.  
  
"Come on, Kate honey. You can't stay like this forever. We need you here. Murdock's gonna need you when he wakes up."  
  
Face stopped talking and went silent for a moment.  
  
"Hannibal, she's been catatonic a lot longer than Murdock ever was. It's been what; nearly a week now?"  
  
"I know. Problem is I think she needs Murdock to bring her out of this, but we don't know if he's ever going to wake, let alone when."  
  
"Let's go see him. Steve might want to come back and sit with Kate."  
  
They stood. Murdock followed them out of the room and found that he was now in a hospital. There was no more rain, no more black and white.  
  
He followed them down a corridor and into another room. This one was full of equipment and wires and tubes. BA and another man, Murdock presumed to be Steve, were sitting at another bedside. Steve stood when he saw them...well, when he saw Hannibal and Face, no-one could see Murdock. Steve smiled and left the room while Hannibal took the seat he'd just vacated and Face leant against the window.  
  
Murdock moved closer and got a shock when he found himself staring down at...himself! And he suddenly realised what he had to do and he bent down and touched his face.  
  
*****  
  
The pain was the first thing to hit him, pain and then the feeling of the tube down his throat. He tried to open his eyes, to move, to speak - anything, but nothing seemed to be working right. Nothing, except his ears. He distinctly heard Face's voice shouting for a nurse, then:  
  
"He's waking up!"  
  
Then there was a lot of muffled noise, and a females voice beside his ear. He tried to move again and this time his body responded slightly.  
  
"Lay still, Mr. Muldoon. I need to check you."  
  
He complied as he wondered who Mr. Muldoon was, then he realised that they must have put him in under a false name. Clever Team. That way, they could stay as long as they liked.  
  
He finally managed to pry open his eyes, the scene was like a TV screen that wasn't tuned in properly. He closed his eyes again, then blinked until the scene cleared.  
  
There was a nurse in his eyesight and he could see Face standing close behind. He cast his eyes around the room to see Hannibal and BA.  
  
"Good to have you back, Captain."  
  
Hannibal smiled. Murdock moaned slightly in response.  
  
"Don't try to talk Mr. Muldoon - you have a tube in your throat, helping you breathe."  
  
*What a stupid thing to tell him!* He thought - he knew that!  
  
"If you just stay still for a moment, I'll go and get the doctor and see if we can take that out for you. You don't seem to be having any problems breathing now."  
  
She disappeared and BA moved closer.  
  
"How you feeling, crazy man? Okay?"  
  
Murdock blinked once.  
  
"Once for yes, twice for no?"  
  
BA asked. Murdock blinked once again. Then he frowned slightly and tried to think of a way to ask about Kate.  
  
"Something wrong, Murdock?"  
  
Face asked. Murdock blinked again.  
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
Murdock blinked twice.  
  
"Liar." Face smiled. "Okay, so pain isn't the issue."  
  
Two blinks. Then he stared at Face. His eyes didn't blink but Face could see the worry in them, and knew the look.  
  
"Kate."  
  
Face stated. One blink. One desperate blink.  
  
"She's gonna be okay."  
  
Face lied slightly. Murdock couldn't deal with her problems now - he had to think of himself.  
  
Murdock knew he was lying. He'd seen Kate, and he needed to be with her. He laid there patiently, waiting for the doctor, then did as he was told to get the tube out of his throat. He coughed roughly as it was pulled out and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"I wouldn't talk for a little while, Mr. Muldoon. You're throat is going to be a little sore for a while so take it easy."  
  
He turned to the Team.  
  
"Could you give us a few minutes while I check out his injuries."  
  
He said. They all nodded and moved outside to wait. The nurse pulled the blind across the bed as the Doctor did his checks. The group of them just stood there, outside the room, leaning against the walls. BA was pacing back and forth. After a few minutes they left the room. The Doctor smiled at them.  
  
"It's early days but it looks like he's going to make a full recovery. We're going to keep him in for at least another week under observation but I don't think there will be anymore complications."  
  
Hannibal smiled, relieved.  
  
"Thanks, Doc. It's okay to see him right?"  
  
"Sure. Just makes sure he gets rest."  
  
They nodded and entered the room again. Murdock looked over at them as they entered and smiled.  
  
"Hey Captain. You had us worried for a while then. It's good to have you back."  
  
"I have to see Kate." He mouthed without a sound. "Have to help her."  
  
"Help her?" Face asked. "Did the Doctor tell you what happened?"  
  
Face said slightly annoyed as it wasn't his place.  
  
"No. I knew. I saw...in my dreams."  
  
The four of them stared at him, Hannibal being the first to speak.  
  
"Not right now, Murdock. You need to rest. Get some sleep. When you're feeling stronger, then you can see her. She's not going anywhere."  
  
Murdock went to protest but Hannibal shut him up.  
  
"That's an order, Captain."  
  
Murdock acknowledged it with the look in his eye, then he turned his head slightly with a small grimace and closed his eyes. It took only a matter of moments before he was asleep.  
  
"How did he know?"  
  
Steve said amazed.  
  
"They have a connection." Face told him. "I don't understand it, but they're linked in some way. He might be Kate's only hope."  
  
"Maybe we can get them to bring Kate into here." A smile touched Hannibal's lips. "Face, why don't you go and chat up that pretty little nurse, hm?"  
  
Face smiled.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
What do you think? Any good? Do you want the next part? 


	20. Hear His Voice

Chapter 20 for your pleasures. Tell me what you think. Pretty please? This is the second to last chapter. Put I want more reviews before I give the last short chapter out.  
  
Chapter 20 - Hear His Voice  
  
Murdock awoke to see Face sitting next to him, reading a paper. Murdock looked around the room but they were alone.  
  
"Face?"  
  
He croaked out. Face looked over the paper, smiled and lowered it.  
  
"Hey Murdock, how you feeling?"  
  
"Rough. What's the damage?"  
  
"Few broken ribs. Serious concussion. Internal bleeding but they sorted it. You've been out for a couple of weeks in a coma."  
  
"What about Kate?"  
  
"Concussion, broken arm, bruised ribs. She was okay for a while...but she had a relapse."  
  
"She's catatonic, isn't she?"  
  
Face paused, not even bothering to question him on how he knew.  
  
"Yeah. We've tried everything but she's been the same for a week."  
  
"I want to talk to her."  
  
"Soon, Murdock, soon. We're trying to persuade them to let her come in here."  
  
Murdock nodded slightly. He looked through the window to see Hannibal and BA walking up.  
  
"Hey guys..." Murdock said. "BA! You big ugly mud sucker! Give us a hug!"  
  
Murdock joked, reaching his arms out gently so as not to cause pain in his chest.  
  
"Get away fool!!!"  
  
BA said keeping his distance. Hannibal and Face laughed.  
  
"Looks like you're feeling better, Captain."  
  
"Yes, sir. Good enough to go and see Kate..."  
  
He hinted. Hannibal gave him that 'you can't pull one over me' look.  
  
"Not yet, Murdock. You need to rest and stay in bed."  
  
Murdock gave him that sad, puppy dog eyes expression.  
  
"And that's not going to work either." Hannibal said seriously. "We're working on them to get her in here, okay? It won't be long."  
  
"I miss her Colonel."  
  
"I know you do. Just be patient."  
  
"I'm already 'a' patient - isn't that enough?"  
  
"Well, why don't you sleep then? The time will go quicker and you need the rest."  
  
"Good idea!"  
  
Murdock said closing his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
"Murdock? Murdock."  
  
Murdock was woken, by a gently tapping on his shoulder. He forced his eyes open tiredly to see Hannibal looking over him.  
  
"Kate's coming in."  
  
Straight away Murdock was wide awake and trying to sit up. Hannibal put his hand under Murdock's arm and helped him up. Murdock looked out the window to see Steve wheeling Kate down the corridor in a wheelchair, a vacant expression on her face. Murdock sighed at the sight but put a smile on his face as they entered.  
  
"Hey, Kate."  
  
She was wheeled up and Murdock reached over and took her hand. He looked up at them all staring at him as if he's just about to perform a miracle.  
  
"Uh, could you give us some time guys...please."  
  
They all nodded and left. He turned back to Kate who was looking past him at the wall behind.  
  
"I've missed you honey. Hope you're okay in there. I know you can hear me because I've been there myself. Back in 'Nam..."  
  
*****  
  
Hannibal and Face looked through the window and smiled as they watched Murdock chatting away to Kate. Maybe...maybe he could bring her out of it. Hopefully. "Come on, guys. Let's go get some lunch." The nodded at Hannibal and moved away to the lift.  
  
*****  
  
Half an hour later, Murdock was still talking to her.  
  
"...I almost didn't enter that recruitment office. I'm glad I did. I remember it as if it were yesterday."  
  
May 1967  
  
I pushed open the door and walked straight up to the desk. I was afraid to look anywhere else, in case I lost my nerve. I kept my focus as I asked to be signed up. All my friends from the Thunderbirds were signing up. I knew I would be a huge asset to them over there. I smiled as I took the papers, then turned and went and sat in the nearest spare seat, next to a woman in a nurse's uniform.  
  
That was when I realised that I didn't have a pen with me. I turned to her smiling, my normal welcoming smile.  
  
"Uh...excuse me ma'am. You have a pen I could borrow?"  
  
I asked just glancing at her for a split second.  
  
"S...sure."  
  
She stuttered slightly. I figured that she must be just as scared at what she was about to do as I was. The woman reached into her purse and I watched her. Her hair was pulled up neatly into a high pony tail, her skin was perfect and slightly tanned, her lips full and a natural rosy pink. She looked very familiar. I found himself drawn to her and I looked down, trying to control the feeling welling up inside of me.  
  
*Get it together, man! You only asked her for a pen!*  
  
I told myself. I saw her pull the pen from her purse and look up at me, her head was still low but I could feel her eyes on me, causing a shiver to run up my back.  
  
I reached to take it, and plucked up the courage to look at her as I thanked her. And I stopped...my hand on the pen, just touching hers. Electricity shot up my arm. I could hardly breathe, my skin was tingling all over. Was this what love felt like? I'd never felt anything like it in my life.  
  
I stared into her eyes, her bright emerald eyes so sparkling, so deep and knew that she'd felt the same thing. She looked so familiar. Did I know her? I had to find out. And if I didn't know her, I knew that I had to.  
  
I smiled, half-knowingly.  
  
"Do I, uh...know you?"  
  
It took her a moment to answer me, she licked her lips slightly as if suddenly dry.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think I'd remember you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
I told her. I smiled. I was in love - I just knew it. I don't know how but I did. She smiled back at me and it lit her face up.  
  
Present  
  
Murdock paused. He watched her carefully. Her skin was just as perfect as it was back then, if a little pale. Her lips were still full and rosy, only her hair had really changed. It was shorter than back then, and she had a few more lines around her eyes - probably from all the stress she'd been through for the years they'd been apart.  
  
She still looked beautiful. She still had a young looking face but it had been hidden these past few months from the frowns and wrinkles in her brow from all the concentration.  
  
"Come on Kate. I mean, how am I gonna get through everyday? And who am I gonna call every night? And talk to about what we did all day? And who's gonna listen to me prattle on about Billy? You're my best friend...I love you."  
  
He stared at her, hoping to get a response. Nothing. He sighed.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
He repeated silently.  
  
*****  
  
Two days later, and Kate was still the same. During this time, Murdock had been allowed up out of bed, and he'd been spending most of his time by Kate's bedside. He wasn't going to give up on her. She'd never given up on him. Steve had gone back to work, and the Team had gone off to help someone they'd bumped into in the hospital. Something about business troubles and men demanding she sell up. They were going to come back in a couple days and Murdock had been fine with it. It gave him more time with Kate. He sat there playing checkers with her. Well himself, but he'd play the white checkers for her.  
  
The radio played silently in the background.  
  
"I can't believe it, you've won again!" Murdock said amazed. "You keep beating me!"  
  
Murdock laughed slightly.  
  
"You always used to beat me at checkers. And at all those card games we played as well. Do you remember Kate? Back in 'Nam? We played everything from Poker to Snap. I never minded losing against you. I never minded losing against BA either - besides if I ever won he'd have probably beaten me to a pulp! That guy did not like to lose! Face was the best at Poker - he could keep a straight face - "  
  
He stopped mid-sentence as a new song started on the radio. Murdock looked over at it in amazement. The lyrics sounding so familiar. He looked back at Kate, smiled, and started singing along.  
  
"When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face. You were right there for me. In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be, and everywhere I am there you'll be."  
  
He continued onto the next verse and chorus. Then stopped and sighed. He could feel the tears just behind his eyes and wished Kate was really there with him. He was starting to wonder if she could hear him at all. He knew that he had been able to hear people, but maybe it was different for every person. BA could never remember if he heard people or not when he'd become catatonic on that plane.  
  
"Cause I...my light...strength..."  
  
Murdock's head shot up as he heard her voice. She was still staring ahead but she was moving her lips.  
  
"...right there for me...there for me..."  
  
He stared at her amazed. Then smiled slightly and joined in.  
  
"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be, and everywhere I am there you'll be. There you'll be."  
  
The lyrics ended and the song started to fade out. Kate's head seemed to slump slightly, then she jolted and moaned.  
  
"Ohh...wha...?"  
  
"Kate? Oh Kate! Kate! Look at me! Look up at me!!"  
  
He gently lifted her chin, her green eyes touched his and focused.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
He asked delicately.  
  
"I heard you...I was screaming for you to hear me...I got so lost, Murdock..."  
  
He pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested her chin on his shoulder and cried tears of relief.  
  
"I found you...I'll always find you."  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again, Kate."  
  
"I won't, I won't. I've missed you so much..."  
  
  
  
What do you think? Any good? Do you want the last part? 


	21. Cover My Eyes, Colour My World

This is it! An end of an era!!! This story is finally finished. I'd just like to thank everyone for their input since 16th Feb 2002 to the present day. Wow! It's taken me nearly a year to complete! How crazy! Well here you go. Please review. I only got one review for the last chapter I posted.  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 - Cover my eyes, Colour my world  
  
Murdock sat down on the bench by the duck pond and watched a kid throw bread at the rapidly growing group of ducks around him.  
  
It had been two months since he'd been released from the hospital and they were back in good old Los Angeles. The Team were back at Face's scammed apartment but Kate had called and asked to meet up with Murdock from some reason. He hadn't seen much of her since he'd been released - she'd been busy at work and on the court cases, she hadn't wanted him there at. Plus other things she hadn't told him about yet.  
  
He looked up from smiling slightly at the ducks and saw Kate heading over to him. He stood and met her half-way. She was smiling and Murdock hadn't seen her looking this radiant since the day he'd first met her.  
  
"Hey Chiquita." He gave her a hug. "So what's the big news?"  
  
She gestured for him to walk and they strolled along towards the small park area. It was late in the evening but still quite light. The park was empty and Kate sat down on one of the swings and rocked herself back and forth with her feet still on the ground.  
  
"Everyone involved got their sentences today. The minimum was 25 years. Colin has a few life sentences. He's never getting out."  
  
"That's great news!"  
  
Murdock said, from his swing.  
  
"It is. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I haven't felt like this for years. It's like I haven't got a care in the world."  
  
Murdock smiled at her relief, feeling happy for her. She deserved some good things in her life.  
  
"So, what's the other news? You got me here for some reason and it's not that."  
  
Kate smiled. For a moment she didn't speak, like she was relishing the feeling.  
  
"I've...I've just resigned. I've quit the CIA and secret service completely. I don't have the fire anymore to do that job. And I don't want it. It feels so great."  
  
She paused again, smiling and Murdock beamed at her.  
  
"I'm going back to college to retake my nursing qualifications. I've already been offered a job here in LA when I'm finished."  
  
"Kate, that's fantastic!"  
  
Murdock jumped up and pulled her off the seat, swinging her around, her arms around his neck. She laughed.  
  
"I'm so proud of you!"  
  
He said putting her down. They stared at each other, the look becoming serious. Her eyes held so much love, peace and hope for the future.  
  
"I've got to say something." He blurted out. "Because...I don't think I've made it clear...I'm in love with you. Powerfully, painfully in love. The things you do...the way you think...the way you move...I get excited every time I'm about to see you. You make me feel like I've never felt before in my life. Like a man. I just thought you might want to know."  
  
For a moment, Kate's expression didn't change. She just stared at him. Then she smiled.  
  
"So it's not just me then?"  
  
He smiled, that same beaming smile as the first day she met him. Then he leaned in and kissed her into oblivion. Her last coherent thought was something she'd heard her mother say to her father once.  
  
'Cover my eyes, colour my world."  
  
Now she knew what she had meant.  
  
  
  
Well? Now I want good reviews. Overall what do you think of this piece? Did you enjoy it? Did it keep you on the edge of your seat waiting for the next part? Did you like Kate? Did you think the end was abrupt and a bit lame? I wasn't sure about that part - I thought I could have made something really great for an ending but nothing came to mind. Might change it one day. 


End file.
